


L'impero, o questo

by J_lock, thatshowyoudontwriteastory



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Captive Prince Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Illyrians, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_lock/pseuds/J_lock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshowyoudontwriteastory/pseuds/thatshowyoudontwriteastory
Summary: Fabrizio è il secondo in comando nell’esercito romano, l’eroe di guerra che ha messo in scacco il ribelle popolo d’Illiria. Ma adesso è stato tradito da chi a lui più vicino, e, privato di ogni cosa e perfino del suo nome, viene venduto ai suoi nemici, proprio coloro che sconfisse nella sua ultima battaglia.Ma per quanto sia desideroso di tornare in patria e vendicarsi, Fabrizio ha da guardarsi le spalle prima ancora di cercare una via di fuga, perché il suo nuovo padrone è nientemeno che Ermal, il principe d’Illiria, ovvero la persona che più di tutti avrebbe motivo di volerlo morto...





	1. Prima dell'alba

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto l'idea di partenza non è mia, ma di **jlock-hana** , che su ~~zing zing tumb~~ tumblr ha pubblicato un aesthetic Captive Prince/MetaMoro, e che ringrazio di avermi dato il permesso di scrivere sopra al suo prompt.  
> Diciamo che questa fic è un esperimento, okay? Magari ve lo spiegherò alla fine per che cosa.
> 
> L'unica differenza da Captive Prince è che qui non saranno tirati in ballo i regni di Akielos e Vere, ma l'Impero Romano e il regno d'Illiria; ci saranno anche alcuni termini specifici in latino/altro che verranno poi spiegati meglio nelle note di fondo. (Già il titolo è una citazione a un passaggio del terzo libro, comunque.)
> 
> Beh, cos'altro posso dirvi? Buona lettura e non linkate e/o screenshottate niente di tutto questo se tenete un pochino alla sottoscritta!

Costantino era sempre stato conscio di non essere esattamente una gemma tra la nobiltà illirica: un commerciante, per quanto ricco possa diventare, non sarà mai al pari di un vero nobile.

Ma nei suoi quarant'anni di vita, Costantino aveva visto abbastanza mondo - ed era abbastanza in confidenza coi romani, soprattutto - per essere tenuto in sufficiente considerazione anche dalla corte del reggente. Il quale gli aveva poi conferito il titolo di ambasciatore, incarico che lui aveva accettato con somma gioia: tutto, pur di non sprofondare di nuovo nella noia dell’attesa. Essere mercante di beni di lusso non rendeva granchè in una terra popolata da barbari che di stoffe pregiate, profumi e gioielli non sapevano cosa farsene i più.

Ed ecco perché si era ridotto a commerciare schiavi. Un’attività che gli piaceva ben poco: nella sua non tanto modesta opinione, nessun uomo sano di mente avrebbe mai voluto a che fare con prigionieri arrabbiati, dalla scarsa igiene e dall’ancor più scarso comprendonio. Va da sé che i mercati di schiavi, un crogiolo di cicalecci tali da far sanguinare le orecchie e di malanni e olezzi tra i più disparati e mefitici, fossero nell’opinione di Costantino luoghi da evitare con tutte le forze. Peccato solo che la sua acerrima nemica, la bancarotta, aveva la pessima abitudine di tornare di tanto in tanto a fargli visita, seguendo gli immancabili drastici cali nelle vendite dei suoi prodotti, e Costantino, ogni volta che ciò accadeva, era costretto a scendere a patti con la sua morale e il suo nasino delicato pur di non finire in catene egli stesso.

Almeno per quella consegna, per sua immensa gratitudine, gli era stato risparmiato il viaggio fino all’affollatissimo mercato di Delo. Per quanto avrebbe dovuto essere sospettoso - e lui era sempre stato piuttosto famoso per i suoi giudizi, anche prima dell’incarico di ambasciatore - Costantino non si era fatto venire un solo dubbio sull’entità del suo nuovo “carico”, neanche quando lo ebbero informato sulle modalità di consegna: di notte, in mezzo al mare, col rischio di incrociare la rotta di una nave pirata, per i quali la sua terra era tristemente famosa. Il passaggio sarebbe avvenuto da un’imbarcazione all’altra, e sempre sull’acqua: meccanismo che più sospetto non poteva essere.

Ma, dopotutto, si sarebbe trattato pur sempre di _schiavi_ , e trattati clandestinamente per di più. Costantino ci era già passato per quelle consegne notturne, nel segreto della notte e nei posti più impensabili: nei boschi, tra le rovine di un tempio, una volta persino nel retrobottega di un pescivendolo. Ci aveva messo tre settimane per far passare il puzzo di aringhe dalle sue vesti. La paura di essere scoperto dai romani e la conseguente condanna al gabbio per commerci non dichiarati, invece...quella non passava mai. Gli si era incollata addosso la prima notte che aveva accettato di fare una di quelle consegne, e da allora gli era rimasta intrisa nella pelle e nella barba, più tenace del profumatissimo olio arabo con cui ogni mattina mascherava l’olezzo acre di sudore e vigliaccheria.

Non mentì a se stesso: quella notte provava un po’ più timore del solito. Il mare era nero come l’olio dei bracieri e altrettanto inaffidabile. Dovettero proseguire a torce spente, o avrebbero rischiato di essere scoperti da qualche nave romana o dai famigerati pirati. Costantino era certo di non rabbrividire solamente per la brezza notturna, che sorvolava le onde e si infiltrava nelle pieghe delle sue vesti, fin troppo ricamate per poterlo accomunare alla compagine di uomini che lo accompagnavano, tra chi remava e chi stava in piedi, una mano all’elsa della spada appesa alla cintola.

Non mostravano alcun segno di infreddolimento, tanto meno di sonno o di paura. Cosa che a Costantino fece ancora più timore.

L’oneraria si stagliò come una figurina di cuoio scuro contro una stoffa tinta con l’inchiostro di seppia. Era visibile a malapena, e Costantino dovette mordersi la lingua per non strillare di far attenzione, mentre i rematori manovravano la loro barchetta per avvicinarsi allo scafo dell’altra imbarcazione. Sapevano quel che facevano, fortunatamente, perché si fermarono a una distanza considerevole dalla nave ben più grande della loro, e che per una manovra sbagliata li avrebbe potuti far colare a picco al semplice impatto tra i due scafi.

Costantino non lo notò subito, ma dalla pancia scura della nave da carico si era distaccata una barchetta.

Poi il mercenario alle sue spalle mandò un fischio, facendolo sobbalzare per il suono improvviso, e finalmente la vide: una lancia bireme, con un piccolo drappello di legionari - le cui armature rilucevano appena, sotto la luce della luna - e un solo uomo in toga. Questi non dette il minimo ordine a voce, probabilmente per rispettare anche lui la segretezza di quell’incontro, mentre i rematori manovrarono a loro volta l’imbarcazione per metterla di fianco, parallela a quella su cui si trovavano Costantino e i suoi accompagnatori. Terminata la manovra, un legionario lasciò il suo remo, e si chinò a prendere qualcosa dal fondo dello scafo.

Costantino fece un passo indietro, facendo basculare leggermente la barchetta per lo spostamento del suo peso, e una passerella in legno venne adagiata tra le due imbarcazioni.

 _Bene_ , pensò il mercante, tirando fuori da un’ampia manica il suo ventaglio di tela. Iniziò ad agitarlo per darsi un contegno, o quantomeno far asciugare il sudore che gli imperlava fronte e collo.

Era praticamente fatta. Di lì a poco gli sarebbero stati consegnati schiavo, nome del compratore e paga, e una volta incaricati i suoi di lasciare il poveraccio in catene ai suoi nuovi padroni, lui sarebbe stato ufficialmente libero di andare. Nessuno avrebbe mai ammesso di averlo visto trattare schiavi di nascosto in mezzo al mare, per di più con dei romani che esigevano di restare nel segreto più assoluto. Ma non era importante, finché la paga di quella sera gli avrebbe riscattato l’ennesimo debito per i preziosi comprati a caro prezzo e poi invenduti.

Il drappello di legionari si mosse, con l’uomo in toga che si diresse alla loro testa verso la passerella. Costantino intravide tra le vesti metalliche della piccola guarnigione una falda di stoffa logora, un guizzo di pelle lesa.

Un altro poveraccio pescato dalle province africane, si disse il mercante, sventagliandosi pigramente. Niente che non avesse già visto. La segretezza di quei romani era pura paranoia.

La sua espressione annoiata mutò velocemente in allarmata quando il prigioniero venne fatto cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Alla luce della luna si distinguevano benissimo le spesse corde che gli tenevano legate le braccia al torso, i disegni inchiostrati sulla pelle scoperta, e soprattutto gli occhi, incavati e furiosi, sopra il bavaglio che lo costringeva a non parlare, o più probabilmente a non mordere i suoi carcerieri.

Costantino indietreggiò d’istinto. Senza il lucore di una fiaccola, le macchie sulla pelle dello schiavo e la zazzera informe che aveva per capelli, dello stesso color carbone della barba maltenuta che aveva in volto, gli sembrarono ancora più selvagge e inquietanti.

Si permise di deglutire. Cos’avrebbe dovuto farci, con un elemento del genere? Non appena fossero tornati in porto, sarebbe bastata una distrazione della sua scorta per permettere al prigioniero di ucciderlo a mani nude, catene o meno a trattenerlo.

"Sappiamo che non è esattamente il genere di _mercanzia_ che siete solito trattare." La voce dell’uomo in toga era fredda e distaccata. "Ma potete star certo che il vostro aiuto verrà accuratamente ricompensato. L’Augusto sa essere clemente con tutti i suoi figli, anche quelli di terre barbare."

Davanti a quella profferta, il cuore di Costantino fece un balzo di troppo nel suo ampio petto. "Con questo, cancellerete tutti i miei debiti? Potete giurarlo, Morgan?"

Morgan corrugò le sopracciglia canute. "Se rispetterete i termini della consegna.”

Perché i romani avevano occhi ovunque, ricordò Costantino a se stesso con una certa rassegnazione, e sapevano anche quanti topi nascondeva la tua cantina. "Ha almeno un nome, il prigioniero?" chiese poi.

Un mugugno rabbioso e una vigorosa scrollata di spalle fu la protesta dello schiavo, che venne prontamente soffocata da una delle due guardie con un manrovescio che gli fece scattare la testa di lato. Un rivolo di sangue gli colò da una tempia, Costantino ne vide il sottile tragitto alla luce della luna.

"Il vostro principe è libero di chiamarlo come meglio crede, o anche di non dargli affatto un nome, se lo ritiene appropriato."

"Il...il _principe_ …?"

Costantino si sentì la lingua improvvisamente disseccata. "Questo schiavo... _sarebbe_ _per il principe?_ "

"Un dono di pace," specificò Morgan, inarcando un folto sopracciglio. "Il sommo Augusto conosce la sua drammatica situazione, e se ne rammarica fortemente. Per questo gli manda...un _fratello_ per assisterlo," spiegò, e nel farlo strinse una spalla allo schiavo, facendolo gemere e strabuzzare gli occhi. Costantino era piuttosto sicuro che gli avesse premuto qualcosa di rotto o ferito. "Sa bene che non rimpiazzerà mai la sua amata sorella, ma la pietà del _divi filius_ sa essere sconfinata, specie dopo aver saputo della sua...situazione _delicata_. E poi è giunta alle sue orecchie la notizia che il principe d’Illiria apprezza le sfide. Posso assicurarvi che costui sarà una sfida adeguata al suo intelletto."

Finito il suo discorsetto, Morgan scosse leggermente il prigioniero, i cui occhi erano sul punto di chiudersi, al che Costantino si chiese quanta forza abbia usato per la stretta di poco prima. Coi capelli d’argento e la toga così scura da confondersi con la notte, e i suoi modi calcolati, doveva ammettere che quel romano gli appariva ancora più inquietante del barbaro che aveva condotto ai suoi piedi.

Ma dovette mettere da parte la sua vigliaccheria, e chinare il capo come aveva sempre fatto con chi aveva più potere di lui. "Non possiamo che apprezzare il dono del nostro _princeps_ , e la clemenza che ci ha accordato."

Avrebbe recriminato sulla spacconeria dei romani e sulla propria sfortunata sorte una volta solo, possibilmente in compagnia di un’anfora del pregiatissimo vino che non riusciva a vendere in quelle rozze terre, e che non si faceva alcuno scrupolo nello scolarselo di persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _oneraria_ = nave da carico di epoca romana;  
>  _princeps, divi filius_ = appellativi di Ottaviano Augusto, imperatore romano successivo a Giulio Cesare.


	2. Il giorno del tradimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riprendere a scrivere dopo l'ennesima pausa millenaria fa schifo. Probabilmente 'sta roba non la beterò mai.  
> Avanti Savonaaaaaa!

Quando il tutto era accaduto, Fabrizio era di ritorno dal campo dei _castra praetoria_.

Aveva spremuto le nuove reclute più che a sufficienza con le sue esercitazioni, le aveva rimandate ai loro alloggi senza più alcun alito di vita in corpo e dunque si meritava una giusta visita alle terme per togliersi polvere e sudore di dosso. Moriva dalla voglia di levarsi la _lorica_ come un serpente la sua vecchia pelle, in quel momento la detestava quanto le sue reclute detestavano lui. Li aveva spremuti fino a farli strisciare per la stanchezza, biascicando verso di lui imprecazioni tra le più sentite.

Era un bene che lo odiassero, aveva pensato: niente fa miracoli in battaglia come una frustrazione da incanalare attraverso il gladio. E poi quei ragazzi erano i rampolli dell’alta società dell’ _Urbe_ , male o nient’affatto addestrati alla vita militare e spediti ai _castra_ solo per far carriera successivamente nella politica: tanto meglio per incanalare la sua, di frustrazione, quella che mai si sopiva e che continuava a macerare nel suo animo, restia ad accettare ogni sorta di classismo sul quale per contraddizione si reggeva l’impero che lui serviva.

Era stato mentre attraversava il corridoio semibuio degli alloggi che lo aveva udito:

 

"...lasciare il comando degli eserciti a un elemento come Fabrizio sarebbe come affidare un cavallo da corsa a un birraio. È già una farsa che gli sia stato permesso solo di entrare fra i pretoriani."

 

Fabrizio aveva stretto i pugni al suono di quella voce, ma si era controllato per non dare un fiato.

Morgan era un equestre con un piede ben piantato in Senato, che aveva fatto il suo corso tra i pretoriani e che ora era stato affidato all’ormai paralitico Comandante come suo braccio destro. Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio di buon occhio, ma ricopriva comunque una carica superiore alla sua: dunque per il pretoriano irrompere all’interno di quella stanza per rinfacciargli che i birrai sapevano stare a cavallo meglio di lui gli avrebbe portato più problemi che altro, a partire dall’accusa di origliare.

 

"Ho già deciso, Morgan. La mia prossima battaglia sarà l’ultima. Accompagnerò gli eserciti e scenderò in campo per morire come mi spetta, da soldato dell’Impero. Ma prima nominerò davanti a tre commilitoni Fabrizio come mio erede. E vorrei che tu fossi presente."

 

La voce del Comandante - come tutti chiamavano il capo degli eserciti dell’ _Urbe_ \- era stanca, e a fatica articolava le parole, ma la sua antica forza era ancora ben impressa in quelle ultime volontà.

Il Comandante stava male da tempo, e di questo ne era a conoscenza persino il _princeps_. Le ferite della guerra illirica - campo di battaglia dove tutti loro avevano trovato la gloria, e Fabrizio in particolar modo - si erano rimarginate troppo in fretta, e infatti avevano attaccato il loro portatore dall’interno, debilitandolo di un male che nessun medico greco aveva potuto risolvere. Gli si era attaccato come un morbo che tuttavia non poteva infettare altri, e lo stava divorando dall’interno, giorno dopo giorno, riducendolo a un fantasma di ciò che era stato, ma lasciandogli tuttavia una scintilla dell’antica forza nei suoi occhi. Quello sguardo a volte annebbiato dal sonno o dal vino, ma sempre capace di discernere la verità dalla menzogna: Fabrizio, al pari dei suoi commilitoni, era convinto che nemmeno Plutone in persona sarebbe riuscito a strapparglielo via.

Ma le parole che aveva appena udito gli avevano dato la triste conferma che il loro Comandante era quasi giunto alla soglia dei Campi Elisi. Combattendo come sempre, certo, perché mai avrebbe reso l’anima al giudizio divino prima di affermare la sua parola ancora una volta.

Fabrizio aveva poi ignorato ciò che i due uomini all’interno della stanza continuavano a dirsi. La rivelazione appena giunta alle sue orecchie l’aveva scosso più della notizia data alle legioni tornate dall’Illiria che il loro Comandante non sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

Essere eletto a suo successore, era una cosa che - benché avesse ascoltato la decisione in prima persona - Fabrizio sinceramente faticava ad accettare. Il Comandante era sempre stato uno soltanto, e nessun altro sarebbe mai riuscito a rimpiazzarlo.

Per quanto ricolmo d’onore e affetto verso il suo superiore, Fabrizio non si sentiva affatto adatto a ricoprire la sua posizione: prefetto del pretorio, capo delle nove coorti elitarie dell’esercito romano e anche della cancelleria dell’ _Urbe_ , luogo regolato da leggi ben diverse e molto più complesse e infingarde di quelle dell’esercito. Responsabilità entrambi importanti, ma che uno come lui sentiva non sarebbe mai riuscito a coniugare, e tanto meno portare avanti.

Amava la sua vita da soldato, e ancora di più i momenti di pace fuori dalla sua _lorica_ , in cui ritornava ad essere l’ennesimo insignificante abitante del vasto e potente Impero Romano, un uomo che sperava di essere un buon punto saldo per la sua famiglia, uno dei tanti agricoltori delle campagne intorno all’ _Urbe,_  e, quando non lo vedeva nessuno, anche un suonatore di liuto dalla carriera improbabile. Considerato tutto questo, Fabrizio a ben ragione si era considerato l’ultima persona da poter eleggere a una carica così prestigiosa.

Il suono di una voce soffocata lo aveva improvvisamente strappato ai suoi pensieri, mettendolo in allarme tanto da fargli commettere l’errore di spalancare la porta che si trovava di fianco.

Dato che la malattia gli aveva attaccato persino le gambe, il Comandante era stato costretto a trascorrere i giorni che gli sarebbero restati su una lettiga, che veniva trasportata dovunque e persino nei _castra praetoria_. La prima impressione di Fabrizio era stata che Morgan lo stesse aiutando a sistemarsi sul suo lettino: aveva un braccio intorno al suo torso massiccio, l’altro su una sua spalla, con la testa dell’altro poggiata contro il suo petto. Il drappo purpureo della sua toga era parzialmente scomposto, e così anche i suoi capelli canuti, specialmente quando aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Fabrizio.

Il quale era stato seriamente tentato di fare un passo indietro, sotto quegli occhi così ombrosi, quasi spiritati.

"Non avevo dubbi che ti saresti messo in mezzo anche stavolta."

Morgan aveva lasciato andare il Comandante, e questi era caduto di colpo, con la faccia rivolta verso la lettiga. Il tonfo profondo che fece il suo corpo morto era rimbombato per ore nelle orecchie di Fabrizio, anche dopo quel che successe l’attimo successivo.

Scioccamente, aveva sguainato il gladio ed era partito all’attacco, con l’unico obiettivo di trafiggere il cuore di Morgan.

Non aveva messo in conto - anche se avrebbe dovuto, visti tutti i suoi anni di addestramento - la presenza di altri pretoriani in quella stanza: ai lati della porta, da dove l’avevano afferrato per le braccia, strattonato da una parte e dall’altra finché non aveva lasciato cadere la sua spada, e con un pugno allo stomaco e un calcio al retro delle rotule costretto in ginocchio a terra, i polsi torti dietro la schiena, la testa tirata in alto per i capelli, a guardare un terzo pretoriano che consegnava il suo gladio a Morgan.

Una furia cieca era montata nel suo petto, insieme al respiro pesante, e le forze trattenute a stento per non cercare di dimenarsi, peggiorando sicuramente le cose. Il Fabrizio che ancora si fidava ingenuamente del prossimo gli aveva suggerito, seppur con voce fioca, che poteva esserci una spiegazione a tutto quello, anche se era poco plausibile col corpo riverso del Comandante pugnalato a un fianco, il sangue ben visibile che imbeveva la sua toga e gocciolava dalla lettiga sul pavimento.

Aveva smesso di respirare da poco, e Fabrizio sapeva che il suo ultimo sospiro lo avrebbe perseguitato fin negli incubi, da quel giorno a venire.

Morgan aveva appena gettato a terra il _pugio_ con cui aveva trafitto a tradimento il suo superiore, e con la stessa indifferenza di quel gesto aveva preso la spada offertagli.

Degno degli assassini di Cesare, aveva pensato Fabrizio. Ormai era veleno ciò che gli scorreva nelle vene, facendogli bruciare cuore e testa.

Morgan aveva passato le dita lungo uno dei due tagli del gladio che reggeva in una mano. "Stento a credere che quest’arma appartenga a te. È ben tenuta." Poi aveva fatto un cenno con la testa, e Fabrizio aveva visto il buio col colpo dietro alla nuca che qualcuno gli aveva inflitto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tutto ciò che ricordava dopo il buio era la luce.

Troppa luce, che lo investiva dall’alto della grata delle prigioni dei _castra_ , arrostendogli le spalle lasciate scoperte dalla tunica. Dovevano avergli tolto l’armatura mentre era svenuto.

Gli girava la testa. Lividi freschi pulsavano là dove lo avevano evidentemente preso a calci mentre era riverso a terra senza cognizione della realtà. Aveva le braccia tese ai lati perché erano state incatenate al soffitto. In ginocchio, la pietra e la polvere gli raschiavano la pelle delle gambe.

In sostanza: era caduto nella trappola come un fesso.

Stancamente, e pure con un occhio mezzo pesto, Fabrizio si era addirittura chiesto chi avesse avuto la brillante idea di giocargli quel tiro mancino, e che da parte sua gli avrebbe fatto costare una bella amputazione delle mani. Il coinvolgimento dei pretoriani, e di quell’infame di Morgan soprattutto, implicava risvolti che non gli piacevano affatto, e gli piaceva ancor meno non conoscere i motivi del suo arresto. A parte quello evidente di aver origliato il tradimento di Morgan nei confronti del Comandante,

Per quel che lo riguardava, l’unica cosa di cui Fabrizio si era mai macchiato erano i disegni indelebili sul suo corpo, che tante volte l’avevano fatto passare, a volte per sua fortuna e a volte no, per un guerriero trace: di quei prigionieri barbari poi “usati” come gladiatori. La cosa non gli era mai dispiaciuta quando era potuto scendere nell’arena, durante i giochi a cui era concesso ai soldati imperiali di partecipare; gli piaceva di meno quando il cittadino di turno li intravedeva tra i risvolti della sua toga, e arricciava il naso quasi fossero macchie pestilenziali. Ma a Fabrizio non era mai importato: a nessuno interessa cosa stia sotto il metallo delle armature, purché funzioni in battaglia e ti riporti a casa dopo.

Poi la porta della cella si era aperta, e a Fabrizio non era più importato di nulla se non di chi era entrato.

"Non giudicarmi." Lo sguardo di Morgan era assente, non guardava realmente il prigioniero. "Non sei neanche nella posizione di farlo."

"T’ammazzo!" aveva abbaiato Fabrizio, strattonandosi contro le catene pur di avvicinarsi un minimo a quel traditore. "Sta’ certo che t’ammazzo, infame!!"

"Ho solo eseguito gli ordini," era stata l’insipida giustifica di Morgan, la cui espressione facciale era praticamente paragonabile a quella di una statua.

Infame e pure cane, aveva pensato Fabrizio. Non aveva divelto le catene a mani nude solo perché i pretoriani comparsi a guardia dell’equestre l’avrebbero ammazzato prima - e infatti gli avevano puntato contro le spade al suo primo insulto. "Se pensi che t’aiuterò a fare le scarpe al Comandante, ora che l’hai ucciso…!"

"Il Comandante è morto," si era inserita a quel punto un’altra voce, "perché era un ingenuo."

Era stata una voce di donna a parlare, e quando la sua proprietaria era apparsa, Fabrizio si era sentito morire dentro.

Fiorella era bellissima, ma d’altronde lo era sempre stata, indipendentemente dall’età che avrebbe raggiunto ogni anno. In quell’occasione era vestita di bianco, e i suoi ricciuti capelli color rame spiccavano come sangue su tutto quel pallore latteo.

Gli aveva sorriso, bella e triste. "Mi spiace vederti ridotto così."

" _Ti spiace_ …?" La domanda era uscita a Fabrizio come un rantolo e un sibilo insieme.

A dispetto della furia incontrollabile dovuta all’apparizione di Morgan, la figura quasi surreale di Fiorella gli aveva tolto tutto in un lampo: respiro, forze, speranze, l’energia datagli dalla sua rabbia.

Fiorella aveva poi preso ad avvicinarsi, e Fabrizio aveva tentato di ritrarsi, ma le catene gli impedivano ogni movimento, tese com’erano, e riuscì solo nel lussarsi il collo.

Una volta raggiuntolo, Fiorella si era inginocchiata di fronte a lui. Fabrizio aveva pensato di sputarle in faccia, ma si era sentito male al sol pensiero. La donna aveva poi proteso una mano, che simile a un ragno pallido gli aveva staccato il pendente che il soldato portava al collo.

E gli aveva rivolto un altro sorriso di pietà, ma gli occhi al contrario erano indecrifrabili. "Non ti serve più neanche questo."

Lo aveva detto come se avesse voluto dargli un sollievo. _È finita_ , aveva letto Fabrizio tra le righe, _non lottare più, non combattere contro qualcosa più grande di te. Ora puoi riposarti_.

Fiorella aveva poi consegnato quel pendente a Morgan, il quale aveva alzato le sopracciglia canute nell’esaminarlo, e senza una parola lo aveva nascosto nelle pieghe della sua toga.

Poi aveva annuito ai pretoriani. "Penseremo noi alla tua famiglia, Fabrizio."

" _NO!!!_ " Fabrizio a quel punto era scattato in piedi. Iniziò a tirare e torcere quelle catene fin quasi al punto di slogarsi le spalle e staccarsi i polsi, ma di nuovo senza successo.

L’ira aveva lasciato il posto a un terrore quasi isterico, nel vedere Morgan e Fiorella andarsene e chiudere la porta della cella. Doveva uscire da lì, si diceva Fabrizio, ignorando i pretoriani che si stavano avvicinavano; doveva liberarsi da quelle catene, prendere un cavallo e scappare a casa, mettere in salvo…

E invece non aveva potuto fare altro che farsi malmenare di nuovo, impotente, e sottostare a una tortura peggiore della precedente, perché era del tutto cosciente mentre i soldati gli calciavano le gambe, facendolo ricadere scompostamente in terra, e lo stomaco, annebbiandogli la vista dalle lacrime che trattenne insieme al vomito, piegato in due.

Non era riuscito a opporsi ai pugni che gli avevano fatto scattare di lato la testa, facendogli vedere le stelle come un colpo di scudo ben assestato, più e più volte, così che non capisse più niente del mondo che lo circondava, solo il suo dolore.

Completamente alla mercè dei suoi aguzzini, di cui non riusciva a distinguere i volti tanti erano i colpi che stava subendo, la mente di Fabrizio aveva d’un tratto avuto la brillante idea di spegnersi e risparmiargli altre sofferenze da cosciente.

Poco sapeva che l’ordine ricevuto dai pretoriani includesse di farlo restare vivo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Morgan era sceso nella stiva non molto tempo dopo che Fabrizio si era svegliato. Si era seduto sulla panca di fronte a lui, guardato a vista dal pretoriano che gli aveva gettato l’acqua in faccia per rianimarlo.

Fabrizio aveva tentato di liberarsi delle catene che gli bloccavano i polsi in alto, ma come aveva immaginato, quel legno gonfio d’umidità era resistente. I ferri erano rimasti al loro posto, senza scardinarsi come nelle sue più rosee aspettative. Aspettative che includevano lo strangolare il traditore che aveva davanti.

Morgan aveva sospirato, sfregandosi mani e polsi. Faceva freddo, lì sotto, ma la pelle umida di Fabrizio era ricoperta da piccoli brividi già da prima.

La sua vista, tuttavia, gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue e fischiare le orecchie. "Ti ammazzo," gli aveva ringhiato contro. La gola continuava ad ardergli, e non soltanto più per la sete e il sale. Il suo stesso sangue reclamava quello dell’uomo che gli sedeva di fronte.

"Lo hai già detto," aveva replicato Morgan, nella sua eterna indifferenza. Fabrizio l’avrebbe spaccata come si spaccherebbe uno specchio in preda a un eccesso d’ira. "Ma non farai nulla. Non sei più in grado di fare nulla."

"Liberami da ‘ste catene e lo vedremo." Fabrizio aveva parlato con voce bassa, calma, per non cedere al disperato sforzo di tutto il suo corpo di avventarsi contro Morgan. Alla sola vista dell’uomo, aveva capito all’istante che una morte veloce non gli sarebbe bastata. Voleva vederlo agonizzare, implorare, magari anche imprecargli contro. E poi, forse, sarebbe stato soddisfatto. Forse.

Morgan, ironicamente, era rimasto altrettanto calmo. "Ancora una volta, la tua predisposizione alla guerra facile ti frena dal capire. Non farai nulla, a meno che tu non voglia che _qualcuno_ di innocente ci vada di mezzo. Il Comandante era molto amato dal popolo, come ricordi."

Ipotesi terribili si erano affollate nella mente di Fabrizio, a quelle parole. " _Che cosa hai fatto?_ "

"Il tuo ragazzo è ancora vivo. Vivo e al sicuro, ma non potrà più rientrare nella capitale. Avresti fatto meglio a rispedirlo alla cloaca da cui era strisciato fuori quando si è presentato ai _castra praetoria_..."

" _Bastardo!_ " Come per un refolo di vento, Fabrizio aveva mandato all’aria i suoi propositi di restare calmo; si era scagliato contro Morgan, ovviamente senza successo, venendo trattenuto con uno strappo dalle sue catene. "Se gli fai qualcosa, se lo tocchi anche solo con un dito…!"

"Puoi considerarlo come i tuoi _collegia militum_ ," gli aveva spiegato Morgan. "Accetta il tuo destino, e ti do la mia parola che non gli verrà torto un capello."

Fabrizio fumava di rabbia, ma era nella posizione di dover per forza costringersi a trattenersi. Il momento giusto, si era detto, sarebbe presto arrivato. "E qual è ‘sto mio “destino”, eh?!" aveva sbraitato a quel punto.

"Non lo immagini?" Morgan aveva guardato verso l’alto, al soffitto che costituiva il ponte della nave. "Una morte veloce nei confronti di chi commette ingiustizie e resta impunito, non è mai sufficiente.” Tornò a guardarlo in volto. “Ne converrai anche tu, no?"

"Morgan _._ " Era stata la prima volta che Fabrizio pronunciava il nome del suo carceriere. "Dove mi stai portando? Che t’ho fatto, per meritarmi questo?!"

"Ho dovuto fare una scelta," aveva risposto quegli, ignorando al momento la sua richiesta. "La pace, o il costante pericolo di una guerra per ideali che non portano alcun frutto. Tu e il Comandante eravate gli ultimi sassolini da rimuovere sul tragitto. Ma ora...di voi non resta più neanche il nome." Detto questo, si era alzato.

"Ah, e comunque...conosci già il posto in cui stiamo andando, Fabrizio," aveva aggiunto poi, poggiandosi con una mano a una trave della stiva, per evitare di cadere sotto gli ondeggiamenti dell’imbarcazione. "Pensaci bene. Dove andrebbe mai una nave da carico che trasporta un prigioniero?"

"A un mercato di schiavi," aveva risposto Fabrizio, senza il minimo entusiasmo. "È l’unico posto...in cui puoi disfarti di me senza che si venga a sapere."

Solo a quel punto, Morgan aveva espresso un accenno di sorriso. "Vedi, Fabrizio, è anche per questo che ti sei ridotto così. Non riesci a pensare al di là della convinzione che ti fai delle persone."

Fabrizio, suo malgrado, non aveva sinceramente capito cosa avesse inteso dire l’equestre con quella frase enigmatica.

"Credi davvero che per le persone a cui rispondo, sarebbe sufficiente il solo venderti al miglior offerente come uno schiavo delle province?"

Forse sospinto dalla sfrontatezza che poteva fornirgli la visione dell’avversario incatenato, Morgan si era spinto verso Fabrizio, avvicinandosi quel tanto da potersi chinare su di lui.

Erano faccia a faccia. E Fabrizio non pensava ad altro che a quanto sarebbe stato soddisfacente potergli staccare qualcosa a morsi, pur di allontanare lui e quell’accidenti di profumo egiziano che lo stava intontendo.

"Hai finito di frenare la gloria dell’Impero col tuo infantile senso di giustizia universale. Mi spiace solo perdermi la faccia del principe d’Illiria quando gli verrai consegnato." Si era tratto indietro. "Mettigli il bavaglio," aveva ordinato al pretoriano presente.

Il soldato aveva prontamente ubbidito, trattenendo Fabrizio in tempo dall’avventarsi coi denti contro Morgan, che si era saggiamente ritirato verso la scaletta di legno. "Ricorda le mie parole, Fabrizio," gli disse, risalendo i pioli, mentre il pretoriano faticava nel legare quel pezzo di stoffa alle mandibole del prigioniero, che nel frattempo si dimenava come un ossesso, gridando improperi verso di lui, quel soldato e la propria sorte, roba che avrebbe fatto impallidire persino il dio Marte. "Ci sono persone che dipendono da come ti comporterai d’ora in poi. E non pensare neanche a chiedere aiuto a Roma," aveva poi aggiunto, fermandosi prima della botola che portava al ponte. "Non hai più un onore, né un nome, né altro. Non hai più amici a cui appellarti, né nella guardia, né altrove. A quest’ora, persino il _princeps_ saprà della tua defezione, di come hai orribilmente pugnalato il Comandante perché lo ritenevi ormai inutile, e di come si è dovuti ricorrere a una “misura drastica” per impedirti di proseguire nella tua follia di potere."

Aveva poi tratto qualcosa dalla sua veste, due ciondoli: quello che Fiorella gli aveva sottratto e uno identico, ma di legno. "Pensa a questo, se proprio vuoi aggrapparti a una speranza," aveva aggiunto Morgan, mostrandoli a un Fabrizio finalmente legato, ma non per questo calmatosi. E aveva di nuovo fatto sparire i pendenti tra le pieghe di stoffa, sparendo poi anch’egli dall’apertura del ponte. La botola si era dunque richiusa.

Per Fabrizio, vedere quei ciondoli era stata la tortura peggiore a cui era mai dovuto sottostare, amara come il fiele che stava filtrando dal bavaglio che era costretto a mordere, colando inesorabilmente lungo la sua gola, ustionandola col veleno destinato ad essere assorbito dalle sue viscere.

Ad un tratto la sua vista si era annebbiata, il mondo era improvvisamente in bilico...e le palpebre erano divenute pesanti, tanto che Fabrizio faticava a tenere ancora gli occhi aperti, nonostante fosse consapevole che non era affatto il momento di abbassare la guardia, che doveva reagire, ideare un piano d’azione…

E invece, le droghe di cui era stata segretamente imbevuta quella stoffa erano entrate in circolo, appesantendogli la mente e i sensi, finché non era crollato, svenuto e senza forze, né altra resistenza, lasciando perdere ogni suo proposito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _lorica_ = armatura a busto usata dagli eserciti romani  
>  _gladio_ = spada in dotazione ai legionari  
>  _Urbe_ = epiteto di Roma, significa "città"  
>  _castra praetoria_ = la caserma dei pretoriani  
>  **passaggio di comando** : tecnicamente avveniva come descritta in questo capitolo.  
>  **guerra illirica** = dal 35 al 33 a.C., Ottaviano organizzò delle campagne militari in Illiria, che dovette poi interrompere a causa dei contrasti con Marco Antonio e riprendere in seguito. In questa fic ci si é presi una certa libertà narrativa in merito, facendo concludere il tutto ai tempi in cui Ottaviano è già Augusto e imperatore di Roma.  
>  _Campi Elisi_ = nella mitologia greco-romana, il luogo in cui finivano le anime dei giusti alla loro morte  
>  _pugio_ = coltello fornito come arma ai soldati romani  
>  _pretoriani_ = militari con funzione principalmente di guardie del corpo dell'imperatore  
>  _cloaca_ = fognatura  
>  _collegia militum_ = società "di assicurazioni" che si occupava della sepoltura di chi non poteva permetterselo, qui nello specifico dei soldati romani


	3. Il principe e il prigioniero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oggi è una brutta giornata, per me.  
> Quindi beccatevi un brutto capitolo.  
> Ah ah ah! >:)

La prima cosa di cui Fabrizio si rese conto, al suo risveglio, era che si trovava su un pavimento freddo.

Umido e scabro, con spuntoni che gli martoriavano schiena e gambe, in un’aria gelida che sapeva di fumo di fiaccole. Tentò di alzare un braccio, ma essendo ancora annebbiato dalle droghe, si limitò a farlo ondeggiare un po’ prima di farlo ricadere malamente in terra, troppo assonnato per resistere a quella mollezza.

 _Svegliati._ _Alzati_. _Adesso, idiota!_

Al terzo tentativo, riuscì a sollevare di nuovo quel braccio.

Anche se non ne avesse udito il tintinnìo, Fabrizio riconobbe con un moto di rabbia ed esasperazione insieme le manette ai polsi.

Messosi seduto, si guardò meglio intorno, lasciando effluire ancora una volta le nebbie dai suoi sensi. Sperò di non doverci fare l’abitudine.

Ora che era un po’ più presente a se stesso, potè distinguere che quell’odore di fumo proveniva da una torcia, appesa alla parete opposta a quella del suo giaciglio. Un’inferriata calata fino a terra lo separava da quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il corridoio di una prigione. E il pavimento era freddo e scabro perché la sua cella sembrava essere stata ricavata da una grotta, o una nicchia scavata nella roccia di una qualche cava.

Non era nuovo a prigioni del genere - Roma stessa ne possedeva una simile, dalla fama terribile - ma non aveva mai avuto l’onore di esservi ospitato come residente.

Ma non era proprio il momento per ammirare l’architettura locale. Fabrizio si alzò, e fece qualche passo in avanti per avvicinarsi alle sbarre, quando udì l’ormsi familiare tintinnìo delle catene.

Si voltò indietro: le due corde di anelli fissate alle sue manette erano inchiodate alla parete di pietra, saldate all’interno del muro stesso.

Testardo, Fabrizio riprovò a camminare verso le sbarre, ma a pochi passi da esse si ritrovò strattonato indietro polsi e braccia. Si costrinse a indietreggiare, finendo per poggiarsi contro la pietra scabra. Era così umida che poteva avvertire le goccioline d’acqua imbevergli la stoffa della tunica.

Sbuffò, macerando frustrazione e rabbia. A quel punto, tanto valeva che si mettesse a ragionare sul posto in cui l’avevano imprigionato.

Niente oggetti da poter usare come arma o ariete improvvisato. Niente chiodi o ferri dimenticati per terra con cui forzare le manette. Di scardinare le catene dalla parete di roccia, poi, neanche se ne parlava. Gli pesava un po’ ammetterlo, ma non era _così_ forte...e dunque non aveva proprio modo di avvicinarsi a quelle sbarre, neanche allungando il collo per sfiorarle col naso.

Si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia, reprimendo il grido che gli era salito dalla gola.

Possibile che non avesse una sola, minima, fottutissima via d’uscita?!

_O sono precipitato negli Inferi, perché non vedo altra spiegazione…_

Voci, tutt’a un tratto, neanche Giove avesse ascoltato i suoi pensieri. Voci umane, ringraziando quelle sciocche superstizioni. Voci... _che non parlavano la sua lingua_.

E lì Fabrizio capì di essere seriamente, indiscutibilmente e senza alcun’ombra di dubbio nella merda.

Quelle voci le aveva sentite in una sola altra occasione. Quando era ancora a servizio nella sua legione e non nella guardia pretoriana. Quando aveva coperto di sangue un terreno straniero e d’oro l’onore suo e dei suoi commilitoni. Lo stesso posto in cui il Comandante aveva contratto il morbo di cui Morgan aveva _accelerato_ gli effetti in un sol giorno. E in cui lui aveva ucciso la giovane regina di un popolo barbaro ma fiero. D'un colpo capì perché avesse usato quei giri di parole, sulla nave.

Le voci si fecero più vicine, e la sua paranoia più pressante, l’urgenza che gli faceva ronzare le orecchie come un’ape troppo vicina.

Cosa fare, cosa, _cosa_?! Era in catene, senza neanche un ago da poter usare come arma, e gli strascichi del suo intontimento non lo avrebbero aiutato nell’avere riflessi più pronti.

Era in trappola. Nuovamente, pericolosamente, _insopportabilmente_ in trappola. E dubitava alquanto che i suoi carcerieri gli avrebbero dato possibilità di appello.

Oltre la grata della sua cella apparve un nuovo lucore: una torcia accesa, portata da un soldato.

Fissò la fiaccola a un gancio ancora vuoto alla parete, illuminando meglio quell’ambiente da semiciechi. La fiammella tremolò, facendo tremare le ombre che gettava - segno che passava uno spiffero di vento, a sua volta segno che doveva esserci una porta aperta o un’altra apertura di sorta _e quindi una benedetta via d’uscita da quel sotterraneo._  Illuminò inoltre il volto del compare del soldato, a differenza sua armato di lancia. Una doppia possibilità in meno per Fabrizio di avere ragione sul fesso che si sarebbe portato un po’ troppo vicino alle sue sbarre.

Ma nessuna delle due guardie pareva volersi avvicinare al prigioniero. Se ne restavano in un angolo, a ridosso della torcia al muro, parlottando tra di loro nell’idioma locale.

"Dunque è questo, lo schiavo per il principe."

"Così hanno detto..."

"Ma è un trace? O uno di quegli italici?"

L’altro scrollò le spalle.

"Si vede che il vecchio Costa sta annegando nei debiti. Arrivare fino a Delo per un prigioniero di guerra, neanche per una etèra decente..."

"Non che per il principe faccia qualche differenza, no? Uomini o donne che siano, persino il letto di un eunuco è meno freddo del suo."

Una risata rimbalzò tra le pareti scavate nella roccia. "Perché, credi davvero che gli aprirà le gambe? Guardalo."

Fabrizio non rispose allo sguardo sprezzante del soldato che lo indicò.

"Ha la faccia di uno che se gli dai in mano un cucchiaio, lo usa per sgozzarti. Verrà buttato nell’arena alla prima occasione, e se non lo farà il principe, ci penserà il reggente. Ho sentito che stanno organizzando qualcosa di grosso e fastoso per risollevare il morale del popolo - e le borse degli ambasciatori in visita..."

La loro chiacchierata venne interrotta da un rumore di passi. I due soldati si drizzarono immediatamente sull’attenti, muti come se non avessero proferito parola.

Fabrizio, dalla sua parte, aveva capito tutto quello che si erano detti. Conosceva il loro idioma, e quella chiacchierata da donnicciole gli aveva fatto scivolare un peso non indifferente nello stomaco, che pareva volesse trascinarlo metri e metri sotto terra.

Non si preoccupò di chi fosse appena entrato nelle segrete: gli importava solo che nessuno lo toccasse, che fosse per buttarlo in un’arena o altrove. Avrebbe fatto a pezzi chiunque avesse osato avvicinarsi a lui. E poi si sarebbe imbarcato sul primo legno disponibile per tornare a Roma, e finire ciò che Morgan aveva iniziato.

Era teso e ricettivo, pronto a scattare come nell’attimo che precedeva il grido di guerra, nell’illusoria sicurezza degli scudi e le lance della testuggine, prima che si aprisse nel clamore dei suoi legionari e iniziasse la furia del sangue, della terra e degli arti strappati.

Respirava pesantemente, facendo rimbombare il suono ovattato nella sua cella, ma calcolando ogni movimento seppur minimo della cassa toracica. Sentiva di poter scoccare almeno un colpo, anche con quelle catene a limitare la sua capacità d’azione.

I nuovi arrivati si degnarono di mostrarsi, infine.

Un uomo in vesti nere, bordate di bottoni d’argento, fu il primo ad apparire da dietro le sbarre. Aveva un’acconciatura ridicola, un ciuffo di capelli così ribelle da sembrare un pennacchio. Un consigliere, ipotizzò Fabrizio. Avrebbe potuto strappargli la chiave della cella se si fosse avvicinato abbastanza, ma sarebbe stata una mossa da disperati. Dannazione, lui _era_ disperato…!

Poi un’altra figura superò la coppia di guardie, e il cuore di Fabrizio si fermò, piombando dritto nelle sue viscere.

Vestito di bianco, non fosse per il bordo listato di blu, non si sarebbe capito dove finissero i panneggi di stoffa e dove iniziasse la sua pelle, tanto pallida da confondersi con le pieghe di quel chitone avvolto all’infinito. Solo i capelli e gli occhi, entrambi neri come l’inchiostro, attenuavano l’impressione di avere davanti una statua di calcare.

Non fosse stato per l’espressione annoiata sul suo volto, Fabrizio avrebbe forse provato un sentimento diverso nei suoi confronti.

"Il dono di pace di Roma è un fratello in catene," commentò Ermal, principe d’Illiria, dall’altra parte dell’inferriata che lo separava dal suo nuovo schiavo. "Che bella ironia!"

 

 

 

 

 

Della corte illirica, Fabrizio aveva incontrato la principessa, poi divenuta regina, ma non il principe.

Perciò, quando se lo trovò davanti - e dalla sua parte era di nuovo in ginocchio, legato e imbavagliato dai soldati che l’avevano tirato fuori dalla cella per la “presentazione” - pensò solo di volere un colpo di gladio in pieno petto per cavarsi fuori da quella situazione.

Come il suo accompagnatore - l’uomo dalle vesti ufficiali e i capelli ribelli - il principe era altrettanto un contrasto: capelli e occhi neri che spiccavano su pelle e vesti bianche che si confondevano l’un l’altra. E delle occhiaie che i fuochi delle torce mettevano violentemente in risalto, così come l’assenza delle sopracciglia. Quel particolare avrebbe persino fatto ridere Fabrizio, se solo non si fosse trovato in pericolo di vita.

"Il nuovo prefetto del pretorio di Roma lo manda come regalo alla vostra corte, altezza," disse uno dei due soldati. "Un segno di pace tra l’Impero e il regno."

Il volto del principe non fu attraversato da alcun turbamento. "Perché l’avete legato? È un criminale?"

"Non che io sappia, vostra altezza, ma sulla nave ha causato disordini."

"Toglietegli il bavaglio."

"Non sarebbe sicuro…"

"È la stessa cosa che dissero alla regina quando decise di scendere in battaglia contro i romani," osservò il principe, "e nonostante tutto, ha conseguito più vittore lei di voi, generale."

Quel soldato, che a quanto pareva era l’uomo a capo degli eserciti illirici, ebbe il buonsenso di chinare il capo e tacere.

Il principe non mostrò alcuna soddisfazione per quella muta risposta, ancora. "Vedo che siamo d’accordo. E ora toglietegli quel bavaglio. Vorrei avere almeno la decenza di chiedergli come si chiama."

"Sì, vostra altezza."

Un principe che si faceva obbedire a commenti taglienti e occhiate di sufficienza. Fabrizio non fu sorpreso del fatto che, con guide del genere, gli illiri si trovavano tutto sommato sotto la dominazione romana. Ma poteva capitargli peggio.

Essere liberati dall’ennesimo bavaglio fu un sollievo. Si schiarì la gola e sputò a terra, riguadagnando motilità alle mascelle.

Il principe, se anche notò lo sgarbo insito in quel gesto, non fece alcun commento. "Come ti chiami?" gli chiese invece.

Fabrizio non rispose.

Il principe alzò gli occhi sul generale. "Gli hanno rimosso le corde vocali?"

"Non che io sappia, vostra altezza…"

"Ma forse dovremmo tagliarla a voi, dato che fornite sempre la stessa risposta."

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un colpo di tosse.

Questa volta, il principe lo notò eccome. "Ti diverte quello che dico? Allora capisci la nostra lingua.."

"E ‘a parlo pure mejo de te, a’ principe."

Fabrizio non era riuscito a trattenersi. La soddisfazione che lo investì nel vedere finalmente il volto di quel principastro turbarsi, e così quello del suo consigliere, lo ripagò appieno del trattamento subito fino a quel momento, anche del manrovescio infertogli dall’altro soldato l’attimo dopo che finì di pronunciare la sua frase di sfida.

Il generale era palesemente costernato: come minimo temeva lo impiccassero, per la sfrontatezza appena dimostrata dal prigioniero. "Le mie più profonde scuse, mio principe..."

"Non è colpa vostra, generale," tagliò corto Ermal. Aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile addosso, qualcosa che Fabrizio non aveva mai visto, e che contrariamente alle sue aspettative gli rimase impresso. "È evidente che tra i romani va di moda solo la guerra, più che la buona educazione."

"Perché alla gente tua va bene arricchirsi colla pirateria, eh, principe _educato_?"

Fabrizio non era riuscito a trattenersi neanche in quel caso. Venne colpito da un altro manrovescio, questo che gli spaccò un labbro. Avvertì il sapore del sangue sulla lingua.

Il generale era ormai nel panico.

Per contro, Ermal fece vagare lo sguardo verso il suo presunto consigliere, che tuttavia non gli restituì alcun cenno. "Mettete il romano sotto chiave," disse poi. "Con una coppia di guardie a sorvegliarlo, e che nessuno entri o esca da questo posto."

Poteva essere davvero così facile?, pensò Fabrizio, dolorante ma piacevolmente sorpreso.

"Dopo avergli insegnato un po’ di buona educazione, ovviamente."

 _Ah, ecco_. Fabrizio guardò con un certo senso di familiarità le guardie avvicinarglisi, mentre il principe e quell’altro tizio si ritiravano.

 _Ovviamente_ non poteva essere così facile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **prigione terribile** : il carcere Mamertino, la prigione dei più famosi nemici di Roma, costituito da grotte;  
>  _trace_ = i Traci erano un popolo della Penisola Balcanica, organizzato in tribù e poi annessi dall'Impero;  
>  _italici_ = il resto dei popoli sparsi per l'Italia che non erano romani;  
>  _etèra_ = cortigiana dell'antica Grecia, acculturata e ben più di una semplice prostituta;  
>  _eunuco_ = gli eunuchi erano uomini castrati con funzione di guardiani di ginecei o funzionari (per farvi capire, ciò che è il personaggio di Varys ne _Il Trono di Spade_ ).


	4. Al servizio di chi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, date alcune incomprensioni nei commenti, a questo punto è meglio metterlo in chiaro: ci fosse stato il non-con, l'avrei specificato nei tag. Di solito cerco di essere il più chiara possibile, così che nessun lettore possa trovarsi davanti per sbaglio proprio quello che voleva evitare.
> 
> Io stessa non sono grande fan del non-con, e va detto che neanche in Captive Prince mi sarei aspettata di trovarmelo sbattuto in faccia come fosse niente (ho pianto per Erasmus, gente, non sto scherzando).  
> Tra l'altro, in campo RPF e soprattutto in questo fandom non voglio fare riferimenti al passato dei "protagonisti", è più forte di me, quindi se la vostra domanda è: _ci sarà il non-con riferito al passato di Ermal?_ , a questo punto mi tocca dirvi che NO, non ci sarà e non sarà neanche raccontato esplicitamente. È una questione reale, per quanto questa sia una storia di finzione, e com'è decente che sia non la tratterò.
> 
> So bene che il personaggio di Laurent ha alle spalle un passato problematico, senza il quale non sarebbe lui, ma cercherò di attenermi il più possibile a una linea alternativa senza snaturare del tutto il personaggio. Se avete pazienza e voglia di vedere cosa combinerò, la storia è sempre qua.

Fabrizio conosceva il principe solo di nome - Ermal - e di lui sapeva, come tutti, che teneva la testa tra le nuvole, o meglio tra le stelle. Tutta colpa di un maestro greco, era chiaro. Per questo furono tutti sorpresi, ai _castra_ , quando seppero che, oltre alla regina, sarebbe sceso in battaglia anche il principe d’Illiria. Fabrizio non lo incontrò mai in quel fatidico combattimento, ma come i suoi compagni dubitava alquanto delle sue capacità, se il tizio in questione teneva la testa più per aria che sulla sua spada.

E infatti non aveva mosso un dito per “punirlo”: aveva lasciato fare tutto ai suoi luogotenenti, che l’avevano suonato peggio di come Fabrizio tartassava le corde del suo liuto quand’era nervoso, ma non abbastanza indiavolato da volersi sfogare in arena.

Respirare gli dava più fitte allo stomaco che se non avesse respirato affatto, un lato del viso gli pulsava terribilmente, ma ai dolori diffusi in fondo c’era abituato. Non l’avevano conciato male sul serio, in quanto era pur sempre lo schiavo destinato al principe, ma per qualche giorno almeno avrebbe dovuto rimandare la sua fuga. Con tutta la frustrazione e l’agitazione che quel ritardo comportava.

Ma gli forniva anche un vantaggio, in un certo senso: avrebbe avuto modo di studiare meglio il territorio e quindi un modo per potersela svignare da lì.

Se ricordava bene, il palazzo reale d’Illiria si trovava su un’altura rocciosa che digradava da un lato verso una piana in mezzo al nulla, dall’altro verso il fiume. Lì, forse, avrebbe trovato una via di fuga. Il palazzo in sé, quantomeno visto dall’esterno, aveva mura non troppo difficili da scalare, purché fosse abbastanza sveglio da non mettere un piede in fallo tra le pietre delle pareti.

Gettò un’occhiata nervosa oltre le sbarre: la guardia promessa dal principe si era stanziata proprio di fronte alla sua cella, e consisteva di una coppia di soldati annoiati che giocavano ai dadi. Avrebbe dovuto eludere la loro sorveglianza, e quella di chissà quanti altri soldati in mezzo ai corridoi, prima di raggiungere una finestra da cui saltar giù.

L’ennesima bastardata della sorte - o meglio, del piano ideato da Morgan. Più Fabrizio restava in quel posto, più quell’infame avrebbe consolidato la sua posizione, e se l’esercito non gli fosse bastato, chissà quali altre mire poteva avere. E chissà quali mire aveva Fiorella...

Impiegò tutte le forze rimastegli per non ripensare a lei, e tutto sommato ci riuscì, aiutato da quel gran distrattore che era il dolore fisico. Si era seduto per terra, non potendo camminare come voleva con quelle catene a costringerlo, e sentiva le articolazioni gemere là dove aveva piegato le gambe, ma in fondo non aveva poi così molto da fare.

Incredibilmente, Fabrizio era annoiato. Era impaziente di trovare una via d’uscita, prigioniero in terra nemica, un bersaglio tutt’altro che mobile... _e si annoiava_.

Non poteva lasciarsi andare a quel modo, si redarguì. Chiuse gli occhi, e si concentrò sui rumori che poteva captare dal mondo esterno, in attesa del momento in cui gli avrebbero portato del cibo.

Quanto era effettivamente prigioniero, lì dentro? Fabrizio si mise a ragionare. Dopo il pestaggio di quei soldati, gli era stata recapitata una caraffa piena d’acqua e un bacile metallico da un servitore con l’aria decisamente impaurita. Glieli aveva spinti oltre le sbarre e poi era scappato via. Forse, col cibo, se Fabrizio si fosse mostrato abbastanza docile, prima o poi sarebbe giunto anche il permesso di uscire all’esterno, magari per lavarsi.

No, si disse poi, infrangendo quelle belle speranze: era prigioniero, punto e basta. Il principe, se avesse mai avuto l’idea di disporre di lui, l’avrebbe sicuramente mandato a morte dopo un numero di umiliazioni che avrebbe considerato sufficienti. Probabilmente, tra le varie gli avrebbe fatto riordinare i suoi trattati di astronomia in ordine alfabetico decrescente, o che altro ne poteva sapere. Non sembrava tipo da voler disporre di uno schiavo da palazzo nel solito modo in cui i romani, o gli altri popoli che permettevano lo schiavismo, ne disponevano. Fabrizio non aveva decisamente la presenza per servire a tavola, di questo ne era conscio lui stesso, e se gli fosse andata di lusso, il principe l’avrebbe adoperato come guardia del corpo o l’avrebbe fatto combattere per qualche stupido gioco della sua corte.

Un’altra cosa che si diceva del principe d’Illiria era che fosse frigido, o persino una donna mascherata, una di quelle studentesse di poesia che per gli uomini non nutrivano interesse alcuno, o che avesse il vizio dei greci ma che lo consumasse esclusivamente all’interno del suo palazzo, e che la corte ricoprisse d’oro i suoi amanti per non aprir bocca su quegli incontri segreti.

Quale che fosse la verità, Fabrizio era tutt’altro che desideroso di scoprirlo di persona. Soprattutto perché uno schiavo non ha voce in capitolo in merito alle decisioni del proprio padrone, che è sempre e solo imposto, mai scelto.

Fabrizio stesso non sopportava la schiavitù, ma data la sua posizione all’interno dei pretoriani, doveva ben guardarsi dal dirlo in giro. Era uno dei pochi nella sua guardia, se non addirittura in tutto l’Impero, a non possedere schiavi, giustificando questa sua particolarità col fatto che non poteva permettersene uno - benché il suo salario non fosse così esiguo da bastare esclusivamente al proprio mantenimento - e che, in ogni caso, la presenza di un estraneo in mezzo alle sue faccende lo avrebbe deconcentrato dai suoi doveri. E qui tutti gli battevano pacche e spandevano sguardi d’orgoglio, perché qualunque soldato che pensi alla sua patria prima che ad ogni altra cosa era un eroe al pari del _princeps._

Fabrizio, in realtà, provava semplicemente pena per chi portasse una catena al collo, e fosse privato della libertà che persino un pagano come lui riteneva dovesse essere appannaggio di tutti gli individui, non soltanto di chi poteva permettersela economicamente e giuridicamente. Pur venendo eletto prefetto del pretorio, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di migliorare quella condizione almeno nella prefettura assegnata alla sua carica, ma si era già fatto venire due idee sul come provarci. Troppe volte, da soldato, aveva rischiato la vita e il rango per tagliare i ceppi a gente che riteneva innocente, e se non riusciva a considerare i nemici sconfitti in battaglia come degni della loro stessa libertà, compensava questa sua mancanza almeno nel risparmiare i bambini, restituendoli alle loro famiglie o facendoli fuggire, fingendo di guardare dalla parte opposta dell’accampamento. Lo straziava pensare che in quel modo li avrebbe comunque consegnati alla morte, ma almeno sarebbero morti liberi e con la possibilità di lottare per la loro vita invece che imbrigliati in catene o appesi a un cappio. Com’era sicuramente successo a...

 _Non pensarci_. Fabrizio strinse i pugni tanto da far sbiancare le nocche, conficcando le unghie nei palmi tanto da far stillare sangue e dolore, dolore che lo distraeva. _Non pensarci, non pensarci, non. Pensarci_.

Era un’utopia ancor più della riuscita della sua fuga. Ma se ci ripensava, Fabrizio si indeboliva. Era il dolore fisico ciò che lo teneva presente a se stesso; quello mentale lo trascinava verso un abisso che l’avrebbe reso inerme. Ed era crudele, strapparsi dalla mente l’unico motivo per cui sopravvivere lì dentro, ma nella sua situazione era un sacrificio necessario. Fabrizio poteva solo pregare che l’occhio degli dèi avesse abbandonato soltanto lui.

La porta delle prigioni si aprì, e i soldati mollarono i loro dadi a terra per mettersi sull’attenti. Fabrizio sollevò appena il capo per vedere chi fosse entrato.

Era l’uomo coi capelli che rassomigliavano la cresta di un galletto. Nessuna guardia a seguirlo.

Fabrizio pensò che fosse un gran stupido, se il suo status di prigioniero in catene e dietro le sbarre lo faceva sentire sicuro di sé a tal punto, ma pensò pure che poteva nascondere un pugnale nelle pieghe delle sue vesti. Sperò che fingersi abbattuto dal dolore per la prigionia gli avrebbe evitato un assassinio.

"Lasciateci," ordinò quell’uomo alle guardie, e l’ordine venne eseguito.

Erano rimasti soli. Fabrizio fu ancora più sicuro degli istinti omicidi dell’altro. Serrò le mascelle, pronto a scartare di lato per evitare una coltellata a tradimento. Ma la sua cella non venne aperta, e quell’uomo restò a fissarlo da dietro le sbarre. Fabrizio si chiese pure se lo considerasse una sorta di animale esotico da compagnia, come quei pazzi che dalle province africane si facevano inviare leoni o serpenti da tenere in casa per impressionare gli ospiti dei convivi. La sua situazione era piuttosto simile, ora che ci pensava bene.

"Verrà un medico."

"Ah?" Quello Fabrizio non se lo aspettava.

Il nuovo arrivato pareva lui stesso in difficoltà, come dimostrava il suo irrigidimento generale. "Il medico di corte esaminerà le tue ferite. E...il tuo stato di salute in generale. Sei lo schiavo personale del principe, la persona più vicina a lui: capirai dunque quanto è delicata la tua posizione, invidiata perfino."

"M’invidiano? A fa’ il servo d’un frigido?"

Le parole erano rotolate di bocca a Fabrizio prima che potesse fermarle. Straparlava perché era in trappola come un topo, non c’era altra spiegazione.

Stranamente, non ricevette alcun colpo per quest’insinuazione. "In quanto servo del principe, ti converrà dimenticare le tue abitudini," proseguì quell’uomo in tutta tranquillità - che ci fosse abituato, pensò il romano, ai commenti sul suo patrono? "Esisti solo per compiacere sua altezza. Un solo sgarbo, e i tuoi privilegi ti verranno rimossi. Niente acqua né bacile, né medicazioni. In quanto schiavo proveniente dall’Impero, sei più che altro un simbolo della fragile alleanza fra l’Illiria e Roma. La tua posizione è praticamente una mossa politica, dunque mi aspetto che non tenterai di arrecare danno in alcun modo alla famiglia reale."

Quindi era _questa_ la scusa della sua presenza: Morgan l’aveva riarrangiato come un mezzo per rinsaldare la pace tra Roma e l’ennesima conquista, e magari dare lustro a una provincia semisconosciuta come la loro. Davi alla bestia un osso da rosicchiare e questa si sarebbe distratta abbastanza.

Con quella mossa, inoltre, avrebbe messo in ombra la fama sua, di Fabrizio. E come mordeva, il morso dell’invidia...

"Io sono Marco, l’osservatore reale: in breve, sorveglierò tutto quello che farai, e risponderai a me per qualunque cosa, a meno che non siano il principe o il reggente a volersene occupare di persona. Tutto chiaro?"

Fabrizio annuì. Poteva sempre andargli peggio, dopotutto.

Marco lo lasciò.

Non molto tempo dopo la dipartita dell’osservatore, giunse nelle prigioni il medico di corte.

Un tizio ancora più strambo del precedente, con una nuvola di ricci in testa che era almeno il doppio di quella del principe.

Fabrizio avrebbe roteato gli occhi, se solo quello non l’avesse guardato per tutto il tempo in faccia mentre lo medicava. "Mi chiamo Simone," si era presentato. "Così saprai chi far maledire ai tuoi dèi per non averti lasciato in pace."

La prendeva con spirito, tutto sommato.

"Eri un soldato, vero?"

Fabrizio non rispose.

"L’ho capito dalle cicatrici," proseguì Simone, medicandogli la ferita alla spalla, dopo avergli sistemato un impacco sul lato del volto illividito. "Neanche i tuoi disegni riescono a nasconderle."

Per istinto, Fabrizio si strinse un braccio. Come il petto e la schiena, erano ambedue coperti di figure inchiostrate, di cui solo lui conosceva i significati, ma uno soltanto, nascosto sull’avambraccio, recava l’iscrizione della legione che comandava...no, che _aveva_ comandato. Non era più nessuno, oramai.

Dato che coprire quella scritta con una mano sarebbe stato stupido, mentire era la cosa più ovvia da fare. Gli avrebbe fornito un’ulteriore protezione, inoltre. "Facevo parte di una legione."

"E saresti stato mandato qui perché…?" La voce di Simone era distratta, mentre ricuciva i lembi della ferita appena disinfettata.

Fabrizio strinse le labbra per il bruciore, anche se non seppe identificarne la causa, se per la disinfezione operata dal medico o per le umiliazioni finora subite. "Non ho voluto combattere in guerra. Mi hanno acchiappato mentre me la battevo dai _castra._ "

"Capisco."

Fabrizio ne dubitava alquanto.

"Sai," proseguì Simone, spezzando il filo che aveva tra le dita, "è un po’ strano, secondo me, che il prefetto del pretorio Vasco muoia nello stesso momento in cui il suo successore invia un dono di pace al regno che è stato proprio lui a piegare."

"Il suo successore?"

Simone si allontanò da lui, andando a sciacquarsi le mani alla ciotola piena d’acqua che i soldati gli avevano fatto trovare. "Non sai chi ti ha mandato qui in Illiria? In effetti, mi avevano detto che ti avevano tenuto addormentato per tutto il viaggio. Posso sapere come hanno fatto?"

"Droghe," disse Fabrizio con semplicità. Sapeva fin troppo bene chi l’avesse spedito in quel posto, e non ci teneva a ricordarlo.

"E ti hanno catturato così? Drogandoti?"

"Può darsi. Non ho visto chi mi ha preso. Non ci capivo niente."

Tranne che Morgan volesse sbarazzarsi di lui. A quello ci arrivava pure da addormentato.

"Ma devi aver fatto qualcosa di molto grave, per meritarti l’ira del nuovo prefetto del pretorio."

Fabrizio si spazientì da quell’insistenza. "Ma perché mi fai tutte ‘ste domande? Che sei, ‘na spia der principe pure te?"

Simone si concesse un sorriso, che tuttavia non si riflesse nei suoi occhi.

"Io non spio per nessuno. Ma mi piace sapere un po’ di più sui miei pazienti." Raccolse i suoi strumenti in una pezza, che poi arrotolò e legò con un laccio. "Non mi alletta l’idea di star curando un assassino, e per quanto il giuramento di Ippocrate sia sacro per tutti, io resto pur sempre un medico, e non un combattente. In qualche modo, devo pur difendermi."

E detto ciò, lasciò nuovamente solo il prigioniero.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dovettero passare tre giorni prima che Fabrizio rivedesse la faccia del principe. Giorni in cui poté sfruttare al meglio tutte le sue abilità da stratega per farsi un’idea di come uscire da quel palazzo. Inutilmente.

Gli avevano concesso di farsi un bagno non appena la maggior parte delle sue ferite si fosse ricucita. Lo avevano condotto in catene, ma non bendato, fuori di prigione e poi attraverso una serie di passaggi interni, nessuno dei quali che si apriva in cortili o mostrasse la benché minima vista del mondo esterno. Fabrizio aveva pensato che fossero tanto sicuri di sé da permettersi di abbassare la guardia, e invece era lui quello che si era ritrovato spiazzato. Non aveva trovato una sola via di fuga.

Il palazzo reale d’Illiria, a quanto pareva, aveva un bagno appositamente per gli schiavi della famiglia reale: una vasca al centro di una saletta in pietra, niente di più. In quanto merce di scambio preziosa, Fabrizio doveva essere trattato con ogni cura possibile, o così l’aveva data a intendere Marco.

Fabrizio era seppur più frustrato di prima. Finalmente pulito, questo sì, e gli era stata concessa una tunica meno lurida della sua da indossare, ma non era riuscito a trovare una breccia in quelle mura.

I corridoi attraversati gli erano parsi tutti uguali, e quel che era peggio, gli era parso anche che nella loro passeggiata fossero scesi in profondità. Marco gli aveva spiegato che la rocca era stata costruita sopra un corso sotterraneo d’acqua calda, che gli architetti avevano fatto in modo deviasse verso i bagni reali. Per gli illiri, una cosa del genere sembrava essere anni luce avanti rispetto alle condutture pubbliche imperiali, anche se Fabrizio aveva i suoi dubbi. Dopo quell’occasione, aveva dovuto lavarsi con l’acqua fornitagli in un secchio.

In sostanza, era ancora prigioniero. Si diceva che era solo questione di tempo; che prima o poi, ben tenuto com’era - aveva acqua e cibo a intervalli irregolari, ma comunque costanti - avrebbe trovato il momento propizio, ma non aveva spazio per potersi allenare, complice anche la ferita alla spalla che necessitava di ancora qualche giorno, secondo Simone, per guarire del tutto, e la sua più grande paura era che potesse effettivamente impigrirsi.

Il terzo giorno, quando meditava seriamente di strangolarsi con le sue catene e farla finita, Fabrizio venne visitato nuovamente da Marco.

Questa volta, l’osservatore aveva un piccolo drappello di guardie con sé, come quando era venuto ad annunciargli che era ora che si desse una lavata. "Sei richiesto a servizio da sua altezza il principe. Mi aspetto che tu non faccia mosse avventate."

L’unica mossa che Fabrizio commise fu l’alzare e abbassare velocemente le sopracciglia. Ma con estrema docilità li lasciò togliere le catene ai polsi, apporre quelle che legavano le due manette, poi bendarlo e condurlo fuori dalle prigioni.

Fece del suo meglio per avvertire un suono, una qualunque sensazione che gli indicasse che fosse all’aperto, ma non percepì nemmeno il calore del sole sulla propria pelle. L’unica conclusione che riuscì a trarre era che lo stessero scortando lungo i passaggi usati dai cortigiani.

Quando gli venne finalmente rimossa la benda, e fu come tornare a respirare dopo aver messo la testa sott’acqua, Fabrizio non riconobbe il luogo in cui era stato portato.

Era una stanza grande, illuminata da un solo, immenso lucernario, proprio sopra il centro della sala.

L’enorme cilindro di luce cadeva su quattro tavoli ingombri di roba che raramente Fabrizio aveva visto nelle stanze del Comandante, tranne quando organizzavano insieme un’incursione o un piano di battaglia: pergamene, stili, _atramentaria_ contenenti inchiostro e bacinelle in cui veniva sicuramente diluito, e altri oggetti di cui il romano non avrebbe saputo indicarne il nome, ma che dovevano avere a che fare qualcosa con la misurazione degli astri.

Ci arrivò in un istante: quel posto era un osservatorio astronomico. E la persona china su tutti quei fogli, con indosso una clamide così bianca che pareva una continuazione della sua stessa pelle, non poteva essere altri che il principe Ermal.

Una delle guardie costrinse Fabrizio a inginocchiarsi, cosa che il prigioniero fece non senza un po’ di riluttanza. "Vostra altezza, vi abbiamo portato lo schiavo romano, come da voi richiesto."

"L’ho notato." La voce del reale era seppur ancora più annoiata della prima, irritante volta in cui Fabrizio l’aveva incontrato. E non si era arrischiato ad alzare il volto per rispondere alla guardia, alla faccia della sua educazione. "Levategli le catene e lasciateci soli."

Il soldato tentò di protestare: "Ma, vostra altezza…"

Con uno sbuffo di esasperazione, Ermal sollevò dalle carte un pugnale, dalla lama sottile ma acuminata, che la luce fece brillare come un lampo d’argento. E fu con altrettanta noncuranza che se lo rigirò tra le dita prima di riporlo sul tavolo.

I soldati compresero ed eseguirono, e con un battere di tacchi si congedarono.

Fabrizio si rialzò non appena udì il portone alle sue spalle richiudersi pesantemente. Si massaggiò i polsi, innegabilmente doloranti.

Si guardò indietro, poi avanti. Non c’erano altre porte che quella da cui era entrato, e il lucernario sarebbe stato troppo in alto anche se fosse saltato sui tavoli per raggiungerlo.

"Se tentassi di scappare," parlò d’un tratto il principe, di nuovo senza dargli realmente attenzione, "sappi che quei soldati hanno l’ordine di ucciderti a vista. E stanno presidiando questo studio, finché non darò l’ordine di riportarti nelle tue stanze."

"Gentile da parte vostra." Fabrizio era un fascio di nervi irrigiditi. L’aveva pensato fin da subito che non doveva fidarsi di quel principe, e l’impressione tardava a lasciarlo andare. La sua fissa nel leggere quelle carte poteva essere una tattica per confonderlo.

"Non vuoi sapere perché ti ho fatto chiamare?"

"Se è per un’altra lezione di buon’educazione, ne faccio anche a meno."

Questa volta, sul volto del principe apparve l’ombra di un sorriso. Fabrizio si chiese cosa aspettasse per reagire; quella sua velata arroganza lo stava facendo imbestialire, in tutta onestà. Fosse stato un patrizio romano, avrebbe ordinato fin da subito di farlo frustare, o di tagliargli la lingua. Che in Illiria le cose andassero diversamente?

Ermal smise di esaminare i suoi carteggi, qualunque cosa essi contenessero, e per chissà quale grazia degli dèi si voltò verso il suo “ospite”. "Non sei uno schiavo qualunque," esordì.

Un ago di ghiaccio si infilzò nel petto di Fabrizio, incitando il suo corpo alla ritirata. Tuttavia, mantenne la calma. "Così dicono di me? Che onore..."

Ermal lo indicò con lo stilo che aveva in mano. "Non ti hanno mandato qui da noi per una semplice profferta di alleanza. I romani saranno arroganti, ma anche degli ottimi strateghi, per quanto mi dolga riconoscerlo. Forse sei una loro spia. Non sarebbe neanche la prima volta, per una provincia che hanno sottomesso con l’inganno."

Poggiò quello stilo sul tavolo, senza sbatterlo con violenza. Fabrizio l’avrebbe preferito.

Ermal tornò a guardarlo, con occhi più duri dell’ossidiana. "Voglio saperlo da te, piuttosto che dai legionari che ci assedieranno. Chi sei?"

 _Vuoi sapere chi sono, principe?,_  avrebbe voluto dirgli Fabrizio. _Sono un soldato privato della sua spada. Un padre privato di suo figlio. Un uomo a cui è stato strappato persino il nome, in nome di una vendetta coltivata da tempo, e di cui sono stato tanto stupido da voler continuare a fidarmi invece di aprire gli occhi. Ho perso tutto senza aver neppure giocato, e mi ritrovo a servire l’ultima persona al mondo al cui cospetto avrei voluto trovarmi._ _Ma non sono una spia, e neanche un prigioniero inerme. Me ne andrò da qui, e né tu né i tuoi potrete farci nulla. Dovesse anche costarmi la vita._

Ma non disse niente di tutto quello. "Sono uno schiavo. Serve sapere altro, di uno schiavo?"

Ebbe persino il coraggio di sogghignare. "E sappi che non me la faccio né coi greci, né coi ragazzini com’a te."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _castra_ = accampamenti militari;  
>  **castello** : nonostante le libertà narrative che mi sono presa, si riferisce al castello di Rozafa, realmente esistente  
>  _atramentaria_ = i calamai dell'epoca antica  
>  _clamide_ = mantello corto in uso nell'antica Grecia


	5. Un servo appropriato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applausi per **J_lock** , ufficialmente co-creatrice della fic, e applausi anche per me, che non so inventarmi un titolo decente per i capitoli.

Il principe l’aveva congedato immediatamente dopo la sua risposta.

O meglio: aveva annuito alla sua replica, e poi, senza alcun preavviso - ma non ce n’era davvero bisogno, in fondo - aveva afferrato il pugnale che giaceva tra le sue carte e gliel’aveva lanciato contro. Fabrizio l’aveva evitato per un soffio, scartando di lato, e inevitabilmente si era lanciato contro di lui.

Chissà come, Ermal era stato più veloce e, prima che Fabrizio avesse anche potuto solo afferrarlo per le spalle, gli aveva rifilato una gomitata nello stomaco, esattamente nel punto in cui i suoi soldati, giorni prima, l’avevano ferito a suon di calci.

Il dolore non aveva tardato a ripresentarsi, piegando Fabrizio in due e togliendogli il fiato. Dal basso, abbracciandosi il ventre, aveva solo potuto scoccare un’occhiata invelenita a quel bastardo di un principe.

Il quale, per tutta risposta, aveva chiamato le guardie alla porta per riportarlo nella sua cella, al freddo e in catene.

Non rivide Simone, ma per un colpo del genere non c’era bisogno del medico.

Tuttavia, Marco mantenne la sua promessa: Fabrizio fu costretto da quel giorno in poi a lavarsi con la stessa acqua concessagli da bere, che era stata notevolmente razionata al pari del cibo che gli veniva portato, a intervalli sempre più irregolari e meno frequenti. Per non parlare della fine che fece il bacile.

Ma Fabrizio aveva condotto campagne militari in condizioni ancor più proibitive. La sua prigionia, tutto sommato, gli pareva un lusso. Il lato positivo era che neanche il principe pareva averlo riconosciuto, lui che più di tutti gli illiri avrebbe avuto le maggiori intenzioni di ammazzarlo come un cane. Gli stava semplicemente sul cazzo, sentimento che Fabrizio ricambiava pienamente. Era uno schiavo, sì, ma pur sempre appartenente al popolo che li aveva sottomessi: una buona scusa per maltrattarlo come e quanto gli pareva, no?

Beh, lui non ci stava a fare il giocattolo di chicchessia. Sarebbe evaso da lì, in un modo o in un altro. Non proprio ora che aveva fatto indisporre sua altezza, ovvio, ma più avanti…

 _Forse ha per davvero il vizio dei greci_ , aveva pensato Fabrizio, data la reazione avuta del principe alla sua insinuazione.

Forse era vera quella diceria, che la corte illirica pagasse a peso d’oro gli amanti del principe purché si stessero zitti sul suo conto. E gli schiavi dei romani più abbienti erano sottomessi alla volontà dei loro padroni al punto da fare da recipiente per le frustrazioni dei loro lombi. Complice anche la chiacchierata dei due soldati al suo risveglio in quella cella, Fabrizio aveva seriamente temuto di fare la stessa fine, e invece Ermal non lo aveva neanche sfiorato in quel senso. Ma, d’altronde, chi si sarebbe arrischiato con un ex-legionario che poteva ucciderti durante l’amplesso?

Fabrizio si ritrovò a ringraziare gli dèi, per quello. Meglio che il principe astronomo gli stesse lontano, o la prossima volta si sarebbe beccato ben altro che una gomitata nello stomaco.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Passarono altri tre giorni, sempre di reclusione, finché Marco non tornò col permesso di fargli fare un altro bagno.

"Sua altezza è tanto magnanimo da evitare di far ammalare i suoi schiavi," era stata la spiegazione dell’osservatore reale.

O gli faceva schifo che non profumassero come rose, aveva pensato Fabrizio.

Quale che fosse la risposta, neanche lui era caduto così in basso da disdegnare un bagno caldo. L’acqua sembrava anche più piacevole dell’ultima volta, tanto che Fabrizio si sarebbe persino addormentato, se Marco non lo fosse venuto a chiamare. Aveva un tempo limitato per lavarsi e rivestirsi.

Ma quella volta entrò con le guardie al seguito, e tutto il bel calore che Fabrizio provava era subito scemato via.

“Trattenetelo,” ordinò Marco alla soldataglia, che prontamente lo incatenò a dei ceppi in legno.

Fabrizio tentò di liberarsene, ma inutilmente: le catene erano più corte del solito, ed erano fissate a degli anelli scolpiti direttamente nella pietra del pavimento dei bagni. E i soliti due soldati intervennero per tenerlo fermo ai fianchi.

Insieme alle guardie era entrata una coppia di servitori reali: Fabrizio riconobbe il loro ruolo se non altro dai chitoni che indossavano, di stoffa visibilmente più pregiata del suo. Entrambi reggevano tra le mani uno scrigno.

Fabrizio non potè vedere cosa ci fosse dentro, né se fosse un pericolo per lui, perché una delle guardie lo bendò a tradimento. Tentò di dare almeno una testata indietro a quel tizio, ma risultò solo nel lussarsi il collo per l’ennesima volta. Avrebbe dovuto smetterla.

Poi sentì il freddo del metallo intorno alle proprie dita, e alle braccia a cui era trattenuto con forza; delle mani tirarono bruscamente indietro i suoi capelli con un pettine, e Fabrizio si chiese se tra le umiliazioni che avrebbe dovuto sopportare da parte della corte illirica ci fosse anche quella di farsi acconciare come un damerino egiziano.

Per evitare movimenti inconsulti che gli avrebbero portato solo più guai, si concentrò sulla voce di Marco, e agli ordini che stava dando alla servitù.

Lo stavano imbellettando per qualcosa, va bene, ma per cosa?! Il non capire gli dava sui nervi, peggio di quel dannato pettine che gli stava strappando capelli e probabilmente anche pezzi di pelle dalla sua testa. Se tentavano di dare una forma alla sua capigliatura, Fabrizio provò una certa soddisfazione nel pensare che non ci sarebbero mai riusciti. In quel caso, per quanto insignificante, gli illiri non l’avrebbero mai avuta vinta su di lui.

Pure il principe aveva dei capelli assurdi, abboccolati come quelli di una matrona. Ed era pure pallido, come una matrona. Ed esile come quei greci chiamati a suonare ai conviti. Il suo aspetto, a ben vedere, contribuiva parecchio nel far diffondere le dicerie sul suo conto, e a Fabrizio bruciava parecchio essere stato sottomesso in combattimento da uno così. Giocava sleale, il principastro. Presto o tardi avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita.

Anche se avrebbe comportato essere conciato come un buffone.

 

 

 

Marco gli aveva almeno risparmiato l’infamante umiliazione della pittura: alcuni schiavi venivano adornati a quella maniera, con arabeschi dorati o altri disegni frivoli sulla pelle, per essere più esteticamente apprezzabili durante le feste a cui servivano. Secondo l’osservatore reale, i suoi tatuaggi bastavano e avanzavano persino troppo. Ed ecco perché Fabrizio era stato costretto a indossare un _chitoniskos_ appuntato sulle spalle, così che le falde del mantello, coi termini legati alle sue polsiere, gli coprissero entrambe le braccia, e per lo stesso motivo gli avevano fatto indossare un pesante ciondolo a mezzaluna che gli copriva il petto, così da evitare di sconvolgere la corte con l’apparizione di un barbaro tatuato. E un pesante collare, cosa che gli piacque ancora di meno.

Fabrizio pensava che poteva pure andargli peggio, in fin dei conti, quando avvertì una puntura fredda al lobo di un orecchio, che gli fece immediatamente scattare indietro la testa.

No, si disse: era _già_ andato peggio!

“Ordini del principe,” disse la voce piatta di Marco, come se fosse bastata quella frase a giustificare il tutto.

“Il principe può mettersi i suoi ordini e _quello_ dove sa,” replicò Fabrizio, ancora bendato e per questo ancora più incazzato nel non vedere cosa gli facevano. “Ancora non m’hai detto perché mi stai ad agghindà.”

“La corte riceve gli ambasciatori delle province, e l’occasione richiede anche per la schiavitù un aspetto...appropriato.”

“Tu e il principe potete ficcarvi pure quell’ _appropriato_ andò sapete!” berciò Fabrizio, dimenandosi furiosamente, ma neanche quella volta i suoi ceppi obbedirono, e restò prigioniero. Costretto, si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro di esasperazione.

Anche Marco sospirò. Fabrizio lo avvertì _fin troppo vicino_ , e la cosa gli piaceva _davvero_ molto poco. “È soltanto un simbolo,” mormorò l’osservatore, quasi a voler farsi sentire soltanto dal prigioniero. “La corte inizierebbe a fare domande, se ti vedesse col tuo vero aspetto e non come uno schiavo. E tu vuoi meno rogne di me, non è così?”

Fabrizio ebbe un moto di spontanea sorpresa a quelle parole. Forse che quel Marco aveva meno grilli in capo di quanto sembrava?

“E ora sta’ fermo.”

“ _AAAH!_ Oh, ma chi...?!”

“Ecco fatto.” Marco si allontanò da lui. “Non è stato difficile, no?”

Fabrizio borbottò qualcosa di molto poco gentile nei riguardi dell’osservatore, del principe e soprattutto del pendente di rubini che gli aveva appena appeso a un orecchio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio non si era certo aspettato un baccanale, ma a loro modo, anche gli illiri sapevano far festa.

Gli schiavi di palazzo volteggiavano fra gli invitati - gli ambasciatori delle province romane e le loro famiglie, tutti incipriati, ingioiellati e vestiti con le toghe migliori, soprattutto quelle purpuree - in una profusione di dolciumi offerti da vassoi d’argento e sonagli con cui si giostravano in piccole coreografie. Un gruppetto di musicisti, tra flautisti e arpisti, allietava le orecchie dei presenti, già ampiamente tartassate dal fitto chiacchiericcio.

Tutti parlavano con tutti. Inevitabilmente, qualche conversazione riguardava anche il non tanto misterioso suicidio dell’eroe di guerra Fabrizio, seguito alla notizia della morte del prefetto del pretorio Vasco, al quale tutti sapevano che era estremamente leale. Questo fu quanto Fabrizio, ancora vivo e ben piantato contro una parete del salone, aveva captato dalle chiacchiere degli invitati.

Era, se possibile, ancora più nervoso che nell’occasione in cui si era ritrovato da solo col principe. Tra tutte quelle persone, di certo vi era qualcuno che lo conosceva, o che avrebbe saputo riconoscere il suo volto. Fabrizio non sapeva se fosse un bene, perché avrebbe potuto significare per lui un alleato, qualcuno al quale fare appello per il suo ritorno in patria, oppure un male ancor peggiore: contando la facilità con cui Morgan gli aveva rivoltato contro i suoi stessi commilitoni, ora che aveva preso il comando della prefettura poteva aver benissimo rivoltato contro la sua memoria l’intero popolo.

“Non ti piace festeggiare?”

Ah, eccolo là: il suo secondo principale problema. “A uno schiavo è concesso di divertirsi?”

“Credo che a tutti dovrebbe essere concesso di svagarsi un po’.” Ermal accettò il dolcetto offertogli da un giovanissimo schiavo, che reggeva su una spalla un vassoio carico di una piramide di frutta candita, e lo ringraziò con un sorriso e un cenno del capo.

“Vedo.” Fabrizio guardò lo schiavetto dirigersi verso gli altri invitati, barcollando un po’: la composizione candita che reggeva doveva essere piuttosto pesante, e lui aveva braccia magrissime. Poteva essere suo figlio, pensò il romano con infinita tristezza. E subito la rabbia lo morse di nuovo.

“A tutti gli schiavi, domani, verrà concessa una giornata di libertà per i loro servigi in questa serata, se al mio schiavo sta bene.” Ermal aveva detto quella cosa con voce divertita, quasi fosse consapevole che fosse proprio quello il punto che premeva a Fabrizio. Invece di offrirgli il dolcetto che aveva preso, però, se lo mangiò lui.

Fabrizio distolse lo sguardo. Nell’altra mano, il principe reggeva il manico di un guinzaglio, legato al collare che gli avevano appuntato allo stesso modo in cui vi erano legate entrambe le polsiere. Non poteva scappare senza scatenare un putiferio, e avere addosso tutte le guardie del salone - una per torcia alla parete, e di quelle cose ve ne erano parecchie - e in più le quattro che presidiavano i due portoni, tenuti aperti per l’occasione ma comunque ben sorvegliati. Avrebbe dovuto approfittarsi di un momento di distrazione del suo _portatore_ per poter sgusciare via, ma come avrebbe distratto quei soldati, da solo e senz’armi per giunta?

“Magnifica festa, vostra altezza!” trillò improvvisamente una voce maschile - forse un po’ troppo profonda per essere così frivola, ma dopotutto, chi era Fabrizio per giudicare.

Il mercante di schiavi, lo riconobbe poi: era la stessa persona che era andato a prenderlo di notte e al quale Morgan aveva riferito una minaccia non tanto velata. A quanto pareva, sembrava essersela cavata.

Indossava vesti ancora più appariscenti della notte in cui si erano incontrati, con in aggiunta un paio di pesanti bracciali incastonati e una corona di foglie d’argento sul capo.

Ad essere onesti, Fabrizio non gli avrebbe affidato il proprio gladio neanche per una lucidatura: quel tale aveva l’aria dell’imbranato garantito.

Ancora più sorprendente della apparizione di quegli, fu che il principe gli sorrise affabilmente. “Costantino. Hai già declamato i tuoi versi, straziando le orecchie dell’intero uditorio?”

“Attendo trepidante il momento propizio,” rispose l’altro, svolazzando una mano e gli anelli che portava alle dita.

Fabrizio, in tutto quello, si chiese quale fosse il problema degli illiri. I due parlavano la sua lingua, segno che quel Costantino doveva provenire da una delle province più vicine a Roma, se non dall’Urbe stessa. Il fatto che il principe conoscesse il latino non lo sorprese: era praticamente obbligo per un qualunque reale conoscere perlomeno le lingue dei popoli limitrofi ai propri confini, e in quel caso specifico, la lingua dei propri dominatori. Ma il _modo_ in cui parlavano…

“Le nostre chiacchiere ti fanno ridere?”

Notando il sorrisetto comparso sul volto di Fabrizio, senza che questi se ne fosse accorto, Costantino gli si era rivolto. “Romani,” disse poi ad Ermal, senza aspettare una risposta dello schiavo. “Se devo essere sincero, non mi aspettavo neanch’io che il regalo del nuovo prefetto del pretorio fosse alto quanto voi. Ma non mi ha detto niente di lui, neanche da dove provenga, forse una delle nuove province...ma di sicuro è un combattente. Voglio dire, si nota già dalle sue braccia. Peccato che i vestiti che fate indossare alla vostra servitù rivelino così poco, niente in questo caso.”

Fabrizio moriva dalla voglia di sbattergli la faccia contro uno di quei vassoi di dolciumi. E così a chiunque altro avesse parlato di lui come se non fosse presente in quel dannato salone.

Ermal ridacchiò. “Non voglio far sconvolgere troppo i nostri gentili ospiti. Certo è, che tessono già tutti le tue lodi in tal proposito, Costa.”

“Sono bravo, vero?” gongolò Costantino, agitando appena il ventaglio di piume colorate che reggeva nell’altra mano. “Anche se in questo caso non è tutta opera mia. Comunque sia, aspetto domattina per sentire le vostre, di lodi, mio principe.”

L’espressione smaliziata lasciò il passo a una più irrigidita. “Per quanto...mi arrischio a consigliarvi di usare prudenza.” Aveva squadrato Fabrizio da capo a piedi con un’occhiata decisamente preoccupata. “Coi romani...sapete...è sempre meglio avere una _sica_ a portata di mano.”

Fabrizio desiderò ardentemente il suo gladio, e le mani libere, e poi quegli illiri avrebbero visto quanta _prudenza_ andava effettivamente usata coi romani.

Ermal, di nuovo, si sforzò di ridere a quell’insinuazione. “Me ne ricorderò…”

Andato via quel Costantino, altre persone vennero a complimentarsi col principe per il suo nuovo “acquisto”.

E Ermal ringraziò tutti con un sorriso e un deferente inchino del capo. L’opinione comune fu che il principe, come sempre, mostrava di avere degli ottimi gusti, per quanto eccentrici.

L’opinione di Fabrizio era che potevano andare tutti negli inferi.

Ermal, di contro, sembrava sinceramente divertito dal suo palese stato d’animo. “Sei arrossito, per caso?”

“Se rispondo, mi tirerai contro un vassoio, invece di un pugnale?”

“Siamo già passati al confidenziale? Non me l’aspettavo, da un ex-legionario. Credevo che doveste completa obbedienza al vostro _princeps._ ”

Aveva parlato d’istinto, realizzò Fabrizio. Ma se avesse dovuto comunque morire in quel posto, se ne sarebbe strafregato delle formalità. Aveva sopportato abbastanza in quei giorni, ed essere agghindato per quella festa era stato proprio il culmine. “E io non m’aspettavo che un letterato bevesse così tanto.”

Il principe era al quarto bicchiere, in effetti. Reggeva da pochi secondi l’ennesimo calice intarsiato tra le lunghe dita pallide della mano che non teneva quel dannato guinzaglio, e Fabrizio non dovette neanche sporgersi per riconoscere il liquido all’interno della coppa come vino. Che dall’Illiria era esportato in quantità quasi pari all’argento.

“Perché,” fece Ermal, senza la minima sbavatura da ubriachezza nella voce, “credevi che bastassero le sole parole a nutrire l’uomo? So che qualcuno potrebbe pensarla così...”

Vuotò il calice in un solo sorso, reclinando la testa all’indietro; nel farlo, dai ricci gli piovvero sulle spalle delle minuscole foglioline argentate. “Ma io sono dell’idea che morire di consunzione non giovi a nessuno,” aggiunse, facendo schioccare la lingua, e sorrise a Fabrizio. “Forse solo ai traditori.”

Di quella finta allegria, Fabrizio non se ne faceva niente. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto mettere sotto i denti del cibo, ovvio - e vedere gli schiavi danzare coi vassoi stracolmi proprio davanti ai suoi occhi non poteva che dargli la nausea - ma anni di addestramento gli avevano insegnato a resistere persino alla fame. Che poi, dalle mani di quel principe non avrebbe accettato nulla: era una pigra abitudine dei patrizi imboccare i loro schiavi preferiti di assaggi delle loro tavole, ma Fabrizio era troppo orgoglioso per cedere alle proteste dello stomaco e alle lusinghe delle prelibatezze illiriche. Specie se fornite da dita avvelenate di inchiostro e malcelata superbia.

Uno strattone al collo e ai polsi gli disse che il principe si stava muovendo, trascinandolo con sé. Fabrizio decise di seguirlo: puntare i piedi gli avrebbe fatto sicuramente ottenere l’attenzione delle guardie, cosa che voleva proprio evitare - anche a costo di godersi l’effetto della sua scenata.

Le braccia conserte - coi polsi legati da catene sottili al collare, non poteva stare in altra posizione - il romano si costrinse a seguire il principe illirico nel suo serpeggiare tra la folla, mentre distribuiva sorrisi a destra e a manca, salutava con estrema cortesia; il sorprendente era che anche la servitù gli rispondeva con altrettanta gentilezza. Fabrizio si chiese quanto fossero pagati per mostrarsi così docili: gli schiavi che aveva sempre visto lui non avevano altro in volto che una quieta rassegnazione, la brace della ribellione soffocata con le fruste sin dai primi giorni dall’acquisto.

Ermal si fece riempire nuovamente il calice da una schiava coi capelli raccolti, intrecciati in foglie argentate. D’argento era anche la caraffa da cui la bevanda veniva versata. E ovviamente il calice che la raccoglieva.

Quel luminoso metallo non era un’insolita costante: l’Illiria, per quanto sottomessa ai romani, doveva comunque mostrare il proprio prestigio ai visitatori, e se non poteva farlo in potenza bellica, molto meglio orchestrare una parata della propria valenza commerciale.

 _Siamo schiavi, ma abbiamo ancora tutta la nostra dignità_.

La stessa che Fabrizio aveva invece perso in un sol colpo.

“I rubini ti donano, lo sai? Non fosse per le manette, potresti passare per un...com’è che li chiamate?...per un patrizio delle province africane. L’ennesimo buffone arricchito. Anche se saresti piuttosto attraente, a differenza della media.”

Fabrizio trattenne ferocemente il sospiro che gli stava salendo dalla gola. “Adesso mi fai anche i complimenti? Cos’è, la bile gialla che parla?”

“Ora ti intendi anche di medicina?” gli chiese Ermal, fingendosi sorpreso. “Un soldato medico! La mia corte non poteva essere più fortunata.”

Fabrizio occhieggiò il calice ancora in mano al principe, poi il volto del principe stesso. Gli zigomi erano appena arrossati sotto i ricci scuri. “Non so molto di medicina, ma so che tra altri due calici del vostro buon vino, la tua corte ti ritroverà steso.”

“Sono più resistente di quel che il mio aspetto possa lasciar credere.”

Fabrizio alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, in una chiara smorfia di scetticismo.

Che Ermal prese come una sfida: ingollò il contenuto del calice, facendo piovere altre foglioline argentate dai suoi capelli, dunque schioccò le dita per richiamare la schiava con la caraffa. Altro liquido rossastro scorse nella coppa riccamente intarsiata, e a Fabrizio ricordò il sangue che imbrattava le vesti del Comandante, facendo scorrere via la vita dal suo corpo non ancora pronto per morire, non senza un campo di battaglia sotto i piedi.

Istintivamente pose una mano sulla coppa, un attimo prima che Ermal buttasse giù anche quella.

Il principe gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile. Fabrizio non se ne curò: poteva anche essere incazzato, per quel che gli pareva, ma lui non avrebbe pure fatto da balia a uno sbronzo. Non rimosse la sua mano.

“Vedo che il tuo schiavo è una persona equilibrata, nipote. Mi fa piacere.”

“Zio.” Ermal chinò il capo con deferenza.

Una mano calò pesantemente sulla spalla ricucita di Fabrizio, facendolo piombare in ginocchio e costringendogli il capo verso il basso. Non perse tempo a chiedersi chi fosse: le guardie alle pareti erano sufficientemente numerose perché una di loro si fosse distaccata dalla sua posizione per andarlo a far inginocchiare con la forza.

Dalla sua nuova posizione sottomessa, Fabrizio poteva solo vedere le punte dei piedi del nuovo arrivato spuntare da un lunghissimo chitone bianco, decorato con doppi bordi d’argento, e le cinghie di cuoio tra le dita, che si allacciavano a sandali non troppo diversi da quelli portati dai patrizi romani più alla moda.

Imporvvisamente, chi lo stava costringendo a terra mollò la presa sulla sua testa. Lo afferrò invece per un braccio, strattonandolo verso l’alto perché si rimettesse sulle sue gambe. E non lo lasciò andare.

L’uomo dal chitone bordato d’argento sorrise affabilmente, ma non vi era nulla nel suo volto che Fabrizio potesse ricondurre ad Ermal: né l’arroganza dissimulata, né il nero dei suoi capelli, e neanche lo scintillìo negli occhietti furbi. “La tua presenza al fianco di mio nipote è una gioia, per questa corte,” disse quel tale, rivolgendosi proprio a lui. “Mi auguro possa essere il primo passo per un’amicizia salda e reciproca con la _Urbs Aeterna_.”

Si rivolse poi ad Ermal: “So che avresti voluto tua sorella a presiedere quest’alleanza, ragazzo: manca a tutti noi, come se metà del cuore ci fosse stata strappata dal petto.”

Ermal chinò il capo con un nuovo sorriso smielato. “Tutti noi siamo certi che porterai onore e gloria alla terra d’Illiria col tuo operato, nobile zio. Anche l’anima di mia sorell...della nostra regina ne trarrà giovamento.”

“Non sai quanto mi rendano liete le tue parole.”

“Vostra maestà,” si fece avanti Marco, spuntato da chissà dove. Si era rivolto all’uomo che aveva appena parlato ad Ermal - suo zio, a quanto pareva. “Gli ambasciatori vi aspettano.”

“Certamente.” Quel tale si congedò con un ultimo inchino del capo.

Fabrizio non aveva ancora capito chi fosse: Marco l’aveva appellato col titolo che solitamente si usava dare al re, ma il re di Illiria era morto da tempo, che lui sapesse, prima di quell’ultima, feroce guerra in cui il suo popolo perse anche la sua nuova regina.

Ermal, ancora al suo fianco, sospirò seccamente. “Beh, dopo di questa, il vino mi ci vuole proprio.” E buttò giù il calice ancora intonso.

Fabrizio lo guardò, suo malgrado confuso. Ermal non sembrava un minimo ubriaco: non barcollava, non vaneggiava, era ancora del suo pallore spettrale, ed eppure aveva bevuto tanto di quel vino che avrebbe steso i giovani patrizi della sua stessa età.

Forse accorgendosi di essere osservato, il principe scoccò un’occhiataccia al suo schiavo. “Che c’è? Voi romani pensate di essere i soli a volervi ubriacare per non pensare?” Invece di schioccare di nuovo le dita, consegnò il suo calice vuoto a un altro schiavo di passaggio, che solerte gli consegnò una coppa meno decorata, non certo d’argento, ma comunque colma di altro vino rosso.

 _Sono stato venduto a questo lunatico per vendetta,_  si ripeté Fabrizio in mente, come se non l’avesse già fatto negli altri giorni di prigionia. _Sono in balìa dei suoi capricci per i piani di Morgan. Non sono responsabile di ciò che fa, e di certo non dovrei preoccuparmene_. “Quindi è questo che vuoi fare?”, gli chiese invece. “Non vuoi _pensare_? Credevo fossi più il tipo che si rinchiude nella propria testa pur di non parlare alla gente.”

Ermal fece rigirare il liquido nella coppa. “Credi pure quello che più ti aggrada, di me.” Alzò le spalle. “Sei solo uno schiavo, in fondo. Non serve sapere altro, di uno schiavo.” E prese un sorso di vino.

Fabrizio strinse i denti, perché se avesse avuto i polsi liberi gli avrebbe rifilato uno sganassone sulla testa. Usare contro di lui le sue stesse parole era la più meschina delle armi. Tutti trucchetti mentali, comunque: doveva resistere finché non avesse trovato una via d’uscita. E se il silenzio era il prezzo...tanto valeva un altro sacrificio.

La musica alle sue orecchie cambiò, facendosi più ritmata, più veloce. Il cicaleccio cambiò di conseguenza, e gli invitati si mossero per far spazio a un gruppetto di ballerini in veli e cinture d’argento.

Ermal alzò la sua coppa con un sogghigno, che Fabrizio potè vedere essere rivolto ai musicisti. Uno di essi rispose a quel sogghigno, il suonatore di un liuto triangolare che il romano non aveva mai visto altrove. Ma aveva visto la complicità insita in quel breve scambio di sguardi, e si ritrovò a chiedersi se quel musicante, o tutta la sua ristretta compagnia, fossero gli unici amici del principe tra tutta la sua corte.

Risate si alzarono da un punto della sala, dove l’uomo col lungo chitone bordato d’argento - lo zio del principe - era al centro di un gruppetto di persone vestite ognuna in uno stile diverso. Fabrizio riconobbe stoffe dai colori caldi e persino pellicce, e spille che occhieggiavano dai capelli raccolti delle rare donne presenti in quel circolo.

“Il reggente compiace gli ambasciatori in visita. Una scena che scalda il cuore.”

Ma la voce di Ermal era fredda e tagliente come una lama.

Fabrizio non si era curato della sorte degli illiri dopo la campagna militare in cui li aveva sconfitti. Si era più preoccupato dei suoi commilitoni, pesantemente danneggiati da una battaglia dal rischio suicida, e ritornato in patria si era ritirato nella sua piccola tenuta, un fazzoletto di terra che sperava ancora di ritrovare una volta fuggito da quel nido di vespe agghindate.

Era indubbio, a quel punto, che l’uomo al cui cospetto aveva dovuto inginocchiarsi fosse il nuovo reggente del trono d’Illiria. Il collegamento con Morgan fu inevitabile, per Fabrizio: in quanto reggente, quell’uomo doveva rispondere a Roma per ogni cosa, e gli era subito saltato in mente che l'equestre potesse essersi messo d’accordo con lui per il suo “trasferimento forzato”.

Ma il motivo di ciò gli era sconosciuto: gli illiri non avevano ragione di ospitare un romano senza identità, per quanto schiavo, e la corte sembrava ben fornita di servitù, quindi Fabrizio dovette accantonare l’ipotesi di un’alleanza sotto banco.

“Mio zio,” disse Ermal senza preavviso, e Fabrizio non sapeva se stesse parlando a lui o a se stesso, “è una marionetta. Ma una marionetta _consapevole_ di esserlo. Sono poche, le persone così.” Non bevve altro vino, limitandosi a far dondolare la coppa tra le dita.

“Lo odi?” Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo dire perché avesse fatto quella domanda, che poteva anche fargli rischiare di perdere la lingua, o chissà cos’altro.

Fortunatamente, non ebbe null’altro che la sua risposta: “Non lo so.”

Lo sguardo del principe era distante: forse fisso sui musici, forse sulla folla. “Non so un bel niente, in verità, del mondo fuori da palazzo. Ecco perché non sono io il reggente. Nessuno vuole un capo che ha la testa per aria invece che sulla terra. Mio zio, invece...lui sì, che ha la testa fissa in terra. Sulle _sue_ terre, sulla gente che lavora per lui. E adesso anche sul nostro popolo. Farebbe di tutto, pur di compiacere voi romani e salvare la pelle al nostro regno.”

Fabrizio provò una piccola contrazione al petto, come ogni volta in cui la gloria di Roma veniva maledetta per la scia di sangue che si lasciava dietro.

“Si venderebbe lui stesso come schiavo, lo sai? Se servisse a salvare la vita di un illirico. Ma è soltanto una facciata. Anche noi ci serviamo di schiavi, come vedi. La grandezza di Roma e quella del mio regno sono accomunate, in un certo senso: costruite sulle ossa dei più deboli...”

La voce e lo sguardo di Ermal erano intrisi di una tristezza che sorprese Fabrizio, ormai convinto che quel principe non potesse mostrare altro che saccenza.

Quando si voltò a guardarlo in volto, tuttavia, il principe mostrava una fredda determinazione che la quantità di vino bevuta non avrebbe dovuto dargli. “Ma _noi,_  se non altro, non ci facciamo comprare dalle folli visioni di un sanguinario. Non ce n’è uno, tra voi, che riesca ad aprire gli occhi sulla pazzia del vostro Cesare?!”

“Cesare è morto,” replicò Fabrizio, cercando di restare calmo. “Ucciso da chi ignorava la forza del suo sogno. Ma è stato inutile. Augusto non farà lo stesso errore.”

“Ne sei così certo, eh?! Il tuo Augusto non è che un altro _ipocrita_ , come i suoi predecessori...e come i _miei_ , dannazione!”

Finalmente il vino stava facendo il suo effetto, pensò Fabrizio. Ermal si era agitato, i suoi occhi dardeggiavano di sdegno, le foglioline d’argento cadute tutte dai suoi capelli ribelli. Forse era persino in procinto di piangere.

Diede un occhio di sbieco al resto della sala: nessuno pareva essersi ancora accorto della scenata in corso, grazie alla musica e alle chiacchiere generali.

D’un tratto, Ermal gli prese una mano. Fabrizio si ritrasse, ma quegli gli aveva soltanto sfilato un anello.

Glielo parò davanti agli occhi. “Sai, il tuo Augusto aveva in mente un bel giochetto per il mio popolo, quando ci sconfisse: il peso di ognuno di noi in _questo_.” Agitò leggermente il monile d’argento che reggeva tra pollice e indice. “Fu mio zio a impedire di mandare il regno in rovina, facendo leva prima sulle morti dei regnanti, e poi sul rischio di una provincia in rivolta per la bancarotta. Non furono i cadaveri a fermare il _princeps_ , né il lutto di un intero popolo...ma soltanto l’interesse economico. Il malcontento per una borsa vuota. E forse lo fermerà ancora, da qualche altra parte.”

Fece cadere l’anello nella coppa; il monile si tuffò nel vino con un piccolo tonfo. Poi porse la coppa a Fabrizio.

Il quale non seppe cosa fare. Che accidenti voleva da lui il principe, adesso?

Se ne fece un’idea quando vide un sogghigno sprezzante curvarsi sulle sue labbra. “Bevi.”

“No.” Sia la voce che il volto di Fabrizio erano di pietra. Non si sarebbe prestato ad altre umiliazioni, se l’era promesso e ripromesso.

Ermal non ritirò la sua coppa a quel rifiuto. “È soltanto questo che interessa a voi romani, no? La ricchezza, da estrarre dalle vostre conquiste come succhi da alberi morenti. Da mangiare fino a morire per l’esatto opposto dell’inedia.”

“Non per tutti.” Fabrizio ripensò involontariamente al campo lasciatogli in eredità, di cui si occupava quando non era in battaglia, a chi lo aspettava a casa... _se_ c’era ancora qualcuno ad aspettarlo.

La rabbia gli incendiò le vene prima che potesse porvi rimedio. “L’hai detto tu stesso: la grandezza di Roma e dell’Illiria viene dalla stessa cosa. Il sangue della gente sua...per pagarvi ‘ste mascherate!”

Si strappò dall’orecchio il pendente di rubini, e pur costretto dalle catene lo gettò contro Ermal. Il gioiello gli rimbalzò su una spalla prima di finire in terra.

“Perciò non venire a parlare co’ me di ipocrisia!” gridò Fabrizio, furente.

Non gli diede la schiena per andarsene: sarebbe stato imprudente, oltre che inutile. Sostenne il suo sguardo fieramente, senza dar segno di pentimento per le sue parole, tanto meno per il suo gesto. Non badò neppure al cicaleccio sommesso degli altri invitati, di cui i più vicini a loro si erano accorti di cosa stesse succedendo, ed erano rimasti a guardarli in silenzio, mormorando sconcertati dietro le loro mani e i loro ventagli.

Il volto di Ermal era contratto, le sopracciglia finissime corrugate, le labbra strette in una linea ancor più pallida della sua pelle. Pareva ponderare una decisione indigesta, e allo stesso tempo trattenersi dallo scoppiare a piangere, o di afferrare il suo schiavo e colpirlo con forza.

I riflessi pronti come sempre, Fabrizio vide le nocche della mano che reggeva il calice sbiancare, prima che il principe glielo scagliasse contro; riuscì a bloccarlo acchiappandogli il polso, ma il vino gli bagnò comunque il volto, e l’anello dalla coppa cadde con un tintinnìo sul pavimento, che passò del tutto inosservato.

Il polso nella stretta di Fabrizio era sottile, tanto da poterne sentire l’osso, e tremava per lo sforzo di opporsi alla resistenza della presa dell’altro. Ma era tutto tranne che debole.

Ermal si liberò di lui agitando il braccio trattenuto, ma Fabrizio non aveva motivo di bloccarlo oltre, ora che la minaccia era passata. Nell’allontanarsi, lasciò cadere il guinzaglio.

Fradicio in volto, Fabrizio era finalmente libero. Per modo di dire, chiaramente: la loro sceneggiata era stata ben notata dalle guardie, e ora aveva un drappello tutto per lui, le lance puntate contro la sua persona. Ermal era fuori da quel circolo, protetto dai suoi soldati e dalla onnipresente figura di Marco, il quale reggeva tra le mani una spada che Fabrizio non gli aveva ancora visto.

Nonostante le altre persone a schermarlo, fra le loro teste potè scorgere i tratti dell’espressione indecifrabile che aveva già visto addosso a quell’incomprensibile principe, e che anche in quell’occasione, pur con tutta la sua ira a incendiargli la mente, non potè fare a meno di turbarlo.

“Nipote mio!” Era accorso persino il reggente, altrettanto sconvolto come gli altri presenti, e forse anche un po’ imbarazzato dalla figuraccia che quel teatrino avrebbe costituito per gli ambasciatori. “Stai bene? Cos’è successo col tuo schiavo?” Mosse gli occhi, alla ricerca di risposte visibili. “Non...non ti ha fatto del male, vero?”

“Lui non...io non...” Ermal sbattè più volte le palpebre. Sembrava confuso, o forse si stava riprendendo soltanto in quel momento dagli effetti del vino. “Non è successo niente di grave, zio. Va tutto bene.”

Trasse un respiro profondo, e fu con gli stessi occhi induriti dell’osservatorio che tornò a guardare Fabrizio. “Si è trattato solo di un malinteso. Tutto qui.”

“Ne sei sicuro?” Il reggente pareva non fidarsi - e come biasimarlo, pensò Fabrizio, non lasciando cadere il suo contatto visivo con Ermal per nulla al mondo. Non gli avrebbe dato mai e poi mai la soddisfazione di vederlo cedere per primo. Non almeno in quello.

Ermal trasse un altro respiro profondo. “Mi ha provocato.”

“ _Che cosa?!_ ” si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio, esterrefatto.

“Sosteneva l’arroganza dei romani di disporre a loro piacendo dei territori loro sottomessi. E dei popoli che li abitano.”

“Oh, ma che te stai a inventà?!”

“Io ho soltanto difeso il nostro onore,” continuò Ermal, imperturbabile; quella sfrontata sicurezza gli derivava probabilmente dal non avere tutte quelle lance puntate contro. “Non faceva altro che ripetere che il sogno di Cesare ci metterà tutti in catene come meritiamo. Dovevo trovare un modo per calmarlo, o avrebbe agitato gli altri invitati. Ammetto di essermi fatto prendere la mano…”

“La mano un corno, brutto fijo de…!” Fabrizio non terminò mai il suo insulto: venne colpito dietro le ginocchia, rovinando in terra. Qualcuno lo afferrò da dietro per il collare, raddrizzandolo di colpo e contemporaneamente bloccandogli le braccia contro il petto, e qualcun altro gli puntò alla gola la lama ricurva di una _sica_ \- Marco, riconobbe con la coda dell’occhio.

Il reggente annuiva, un dito inanellato al mento, mentre un uomo dai capelli canuti gli bisbigliava chissà che cosa, le labbra schermate da una mano. Ne sollevò una lui, e l’altro si discostò. “Comprendo perfettamente. Mi duole immensamente aver pensato anche solo per un attimo che questo schiavo avrebbe potuto essere la chiave di una pace col popolo romano. Scioccamente, mi sono sbagliato.”

Dal basso, Fabrizio gli scoccò uno sguardo rabbioso, a lui e a quell’altro tizio che lo guardava con estremo disdegno. Non poteva fare altro, dopotutto. Nessuna delle sue proteste sarebbe mai stata ascoltata, realizzò, bruciando di rabbia.

Non era nessuno. Non valeva niente. E si era giocato tutto un’altra volta per colpa del suo orgoglio.

Era proprio quello a cui Morgan aveva puntato, e ci era riuscito.

“Riportatelo nelle sue stanze,” ordinò il reggente alle guardie. “Domattina, all’alba, subirà la sua punizione.”

“Vostra maestà,” intervenne Ermal a quel punto; aveva chiamato lo zio col suo appellativo nobiliare, notò Fabrizio. “Lo schiavo romano è stato affidato a _me._  Dovrei essere responsabile _io_ del suo castigo, invece di far gravare anche questo peso sulle vostre spalle.”

Commiserazione mista ad affetto brillò negli occhietti del reggente, nel volgere lo sguardo verso suo nipote. “Avventato, ed eppure così assennato. Lascerò dunque a te il compito di amministrar giustizia verso l’onta del tuo servo. Che non si dica in giro,” disse poi, col chiaro intento di rivolgersi a tutti i presenti, “che ancora una volta è il parente a sollevare gli impegni del giovane. Queste cose, le lasciamo fare ai Cesari!”

Un coro di risate si sollevò per il salone. Fabrizio non potè sentirsi più in furia.

Quando il principe incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo col suo, i suoi occhi erano tutt’altro che offuscati dal vino, ma ancora indecifrabili.

 _Ringrazia che c’hai le guardie appresso_ , pensò Fabrizio, quando invece voleva sputargli quelle sentenze in faccia. _Che se eravamo io e te soli, da mò che stavi ancora in piedi a dire stronzate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _chitoniskos_ = versione corta del chitone  
>  _baccanale_ = festa orgiastica in onore del dio Bacco  
>  _sica_ = corta spada dalla punta curva  
>  **bile gialla** : fluido corporeo la cui alterazione, secondo la medicina ippocratica, provoca la pazzia  
>  _Urbs Aeterna_ = un altro appellativo di Roma, la "Città Eterna"  
>  **il "giochetto" di Augusto** : in realtà questo riscatto è una licenza narrativa, così come la conclusione della guerra illirica ai tempi di Ottaviano imperatore  
>  **le cose dei Cesari** : Ottaviano era pronipote di Cesare (figlio di Azia, a sua volta figlia della sorella di Cesare), e i suoi successori (fino a un certo punto) furono tutti membri appartenenti alla gens Giulio-Claudia, seguendo una linea di successione dinastica.


	6. Mosse e contromosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordate l'avvertimento " **graphic depictions of violence** " che ho messo fra i tag? In questo capitolo capirete il perché.
> 
> Se il precedente ha dato inizio all'avvicinarsi di più al mondo originale di Captive Prince, questo non fa che proseguire le sue intenzioni. E avete capito chi è il reggente, a proposito? Non viene nominato neanche in CP, quindi dubito di farlo anche qui. (Tra l'altro, nomi in italiano "moderno" nel contesto dell'antica Roma, ditemi che fanno raccapricciare anche voi...)
> 
> Beh, non posso dirvi altro che buona lettura e avanti Savonaaaa!

Si era aspettato un gran casino, a dire il vero. Fosse stato ancora a Roma, Fabrizio sarebbe stato buttato giù dal letto e trascinato fuori senza possibilità di appello, per essere poi legato a un palo e frustato finché la pelle della schiena non gli sarebbe stata completamente strappata via. Questa era la prassi dei romani per punire gli schiavi.

Il principe, invece, sembrava voler giocare più sul piano mentale.

Fabrizio era stato svegliato sì all’alba, ma non per subire una punizione corporale. _Il principe ti vuole nelle sue stanze_ , gli aveva detto la solita guardia che si occupava di sganciargli le catene dalla roccia, e il solito drappello l’aveva scortato per i soliti corridoi interni fino a giungere al portone che custodiva l’osservatorio.

I pesanti battenti in legno vennero aperti, e Fabrizio spinto dentro con malagrazia. Perlomeno, pensò, quando gli chiusero dietro le porte, non gli avevano legato i polsi come la volta precedente. E non l’avevano imbellettato come per la sera prima, cosa ancor migliore.

Ermal era là, chino sui soliti tavoli ingombri di pergamene, calamai e gli dèi soli sapevano cos’altro.

La luce che entrava dal lucernario era poco intensa, segno che all’esterno doveva essere una giornata nuvolosa. Per Fabrizio fu quasi naturale valutare se saltando sul tavolo, sarebbe riuscito ad aggrapparsi al bordo dell’apertura del soffitto. Tirarsi su da lì sarebbe stato uno scherzo, ma non aveva idea di cosa l’avrebbe aspettato sul tetto.

E non aveva idea di cosa l’avrebbe aspettato in quella stanza stessa. Come sempre, il principe non badava alla presenza di altro che non fossero le sue carte. Fosse anche fuggito da lì, Fabrizio era certo che Ermal non l’avrebbe fermato, lasciando il compito alle guardie che sicuramente pattugliavano i corridoi. Era comunque in trappola.

La miglior cosa che poteva fare, dunque, era aspettare e valutare la situazione, in attesa di un qualunque segnale. Era così che lui e la sua truppa erano sopravvissuti alle campagne invernali, dove la neve cancellava le tracce, annacquava le provviste e favoriva i nascondigli agli insorti. Era snervante, ma sarebbe stato più dannoso l’agire senza pensare. Alla festa per gli ambasciatori ne aveva sperimentato le conseguenze, in un certo senso.

Senza chiedere il permesso, Fabrizio si avvicinò ai tavoli.

Erano quattro larghi piani di legno, uniti a formare un unico, grande rettangolo. Prese una delle pergamene ammucchiate sul piano, senza badare all’eventuale reazione del principe.

Lo guardò: pareva completamente assorbito dalle carte su cui stava scrivendo, o più probabilmente si stava concentrando per non dargli la minima attenzione finché non gli avesse tirato qualcosa contro. E Fabrizio moriva dalla voglia di lanciargli uno dei tanti stili sparsi lì in mezzo, anche solo per vedere se si fosse incastrato tra i suoi capelli. Se fosse rimasto infilzato in un punto a caso del suo corpo, beh, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto comunque. Meglio ancora se fosse stato nella testa.

Quell’immagine consolatoria venne infranta proprio dalla voce di Ermal: “Il reggente non lo dà a vedere, ma è enormemente seccato dal nostro comportamento di ieri. Sperava facessimo una bella figura agli occhi degli ambasciatori, e invece questi si sono ritirati nelle loro stanze con ancora più dubbi di prima.”

“E quindi?”

Allo sguardo rivoltogli dal principe, Fabrizio ebbe il buonsenso di riformulare: “E mi avete chiamato per punirmi, vostra altezza?” Intrise il _vostra altezza_ di tutto il disdegno possibile.

Sentimento che era palpabile anche nella replica di Ermal: “Gli ambasciatori lasceranno la corte quest’oggi, ufficialmente per andare a vedere il resto del regno. In realtà, più per dare tempo al consiglio di aggiustare le cose dopo l’imbarazzante situazione di ieri. Tra le altre cose, è stato programmato un torneo gladiatorio per gli ultimi giorni della loro permanenza, come se uno spettacolo barbaro potesse far cessare i pettegolezzi su come persino gli schiavi di Roma sappiano imporsi sugli illiri.”

Avvolse la pergamena che aveva appena scritto, quasi schiacciandola per la rapidità del gesto.

Quella notizia non dava niente di nuovo a Fabrizio, in ogni caso. Non erano rara cosa i giochi gladiatori nell’Impero. E non gliene poteva fregare di meno se la corte fosse stata messa in imbarazzo dalle sue azioni.

“E mi sono permesso di suggerire di includerti tra gli schiavi partecipanti. Tu hai messo la corte in una posizione precaria, tu vi porrai rimedio.”

Fabrizio alzò un sopracciglio, _lui che poteva_. Magra consolazione, ma pur sempre una consolazione era.

“Chiaramente, come schiavo del principe ed ex-legionario, tutti si aspettano qualcosa di spettacolare dalle tue prestazioni nell’arena. Anche se, francamente…” Ermal gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, soppesandolo. “...ho i miei dubbi.”

“Verrò imbellettato pure per ‘sta pagliacciata?”

“Se pensi che il tuo bell’aspetto distrarrà gli avversari…”

Fabrizio incrociò le braccia, scuotendo il capo. Era divertito, tutto sommato. Non gli capitava di menare le mani da giorni e aveva una _grandissima_ voglia di farlo.

Che fosse contro altri schiavi e non contro il principastro, però, faceva perdere all’idea molto del suo fascino. “Famme capì: _questa_ sarebbe la mia punizione? Combattere come un gladiatore?”

“Se questi saranno gli ordini del reggente,” replicò Ermal, indifferente. “E la mia punizione non è neanche iniziata.”

Lanciò la pergamena che reggeva, facendola volare sopra i tavoli.

Il rotolo si srotolò a mezz’aria, e Fabrizio si ritrovò ad afferrare un foglio che sotto le sue dita quasi si sbriciolò.

“Riordina le mie carte, e _bene_ ,” gli ordinò Ermal, aggiustandosi il chitone mentre faceva il giro intorno ai tavoli. “Le pergamene greche devono essere separate da quelle assire. Le tavolette accanto agli stili. Gli stili accanto ai calamai. I calamai non devono stare sotto la luce, o l’inchiostro si seccherà. Le bacinelle vanno svuotate, prima di essere lavate, e se pensi di gettare il loro contenuto a terra, chiamerò le guardie per far pulire il pavimento coi tuoi capelli. Il resto, non azzardarti neanche a spostarlo. Manderesti in aria un lavoro di anni e non pensare che non subirai conseguenze ben peggiori, nel caso.”

Fabrizio era incredulo. E persino tentato di ridere.

La sua innata sfacciataggine - o desiderio di morire, era uguale - gli fecero guardare in faccia il principe, nel chiedergli: “Ma stai a scherza’?”

Ermal si piantò davanti a lui. “Ho la faccia di uno che scherza?” gli chiese di rimando.

“Più de uno che nun vede il sole da quand’è nato...”

Ermal rispose con un sorrisetto. Subiva bene i colpi, dovette riconoscergli il romano.

Poi una mano pallida rovesciò in terra una bacinella, e cocci e inchiostro diluito si sparsero ai piedi di Fabrizio.

“Io inizierei subito,” gli disse Ermal, passandogli accanto. Avrebbe giurato che lo schiavo non stesse respirando più.

E invece Fabrizio lo afferrò per un polso, trattenendolo.

Aveva agito d’istinto, non avrebbe saputo neanche cosa fare _dopo:_ malmenarlo, farsi chiedere scusa, restarsene immobile come una statua come stava facendo in quel momento.

D’altro canto, Ermal lo guardava come se fosse uno spirito apparso dal nulla.

Tentò di rifliargli un’altra gomitata nello stomaco, ma Fabrizio riuscì a prevederla e gli spinse il gomito di lato, distraendosi dalla sua presa, da cui Ermal riuscì quindi a sfuggire, per poi menargli un colpo al volto con l’altra mano.

Parato anche quello, Ermal tentò di aggolarlo, le dita ad artigli. Fabrizio gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, e nella colluttazione che seguì caddero a terra, ma riuscì a bloccarlo sulla schiena, le braccia ai lati del capo, ben piantate sul pavimento dalla sua presa e dal suo peso, un ginocchio sull’addome per tenere fermo anche il resto.

“Basta!” gli gridò, senza riflettere.

Ermal, bloccato e ansante, lo guardava dal basso, il volto stravolto da un odio così intenso che Fabrizio a stento non credette di avere a che fare col suo gemello fuori di testa.

Suo malgrado, era rimasto sorpreso anche che il principastro fosse stato istruito nell’arte del combattimento. Dall’altra parte, non si era sorpreso del proprio fiato corto: era ancora un soldato, certo, ma aveva raggiunto l’età dalla quale l’abilità nel lottare diminuiva drasticamente ogni giorno che passava.

Restò a recuperare fiato senza perdere d’occhio Ermal, ancora sotto di lui, e quegli abissi foschi che aveva per occhi. Uno con degli occhi del genere doveva essere un bastardo delle Furie, men che meno.

Il principino aveva smesso di provare a dimenarsi. Ora lo guardava con la stessa intensità; Fabrizio pensò che stesse recuperando fiato anche lui. Deglutendo, pensò di rialzarsi.

D’un tratto, però, Ermal iniziò a mugolare.

Fabrizio non capì: pareva che il principe stesse per vomitare o sentirsi male, a giudicare dagli spasmi di petto e gola e dai suoni soffocati che faceva. Poi di colpo aprì la bocca, emettendo un gemito che, in tutta sincerità, lo spaventò.

Fabrizio pensò si trattasse della malattia sacra, e che nel caso sarebbe dovuto correre a chiamare un qualche sacerdote, quando i gemiti di Ermal si fecero più profondi, ancora più acuti, al che Fabrizio staccò le mani e si fece decisamente indietro. “Ehi, che cazzo ti prende?! Che pensi di...”

“ _GUARDIE!!!_ ”

L’urlo disperato del principe fece accorrere i soldati di gran carica nell’osservatorio.

Fabrizio fu strattonato e preso a calci nello stomaco, spinto in ginocchio con le mani dietro la schiena, mentre Ermal si tirò su con l’aiuto di una guardia. “Siete accorsi in tempo,” gli stava dicendo, una mano al drappo del chitone che si era spostato, “ancora un attimo e avrebbe potuto usarmi violenza.”

“Non ti ho fatto un cazzo, bastardo!” gli gridò contro Fabrizio, irandosi per la menzogna. “Ti sei messo a gridà apposta!”

“Silenzio!” Fu il capo delle guardie a puntargli contro la lancia, costringendo Fabrizio a zittirsi se non voleva quel ferro infilzato nella pancia. Il milite si rivolse poi al principe: “Altezza, ci dia ordini. Desidera che lo giustiziamo sul posto?”

Ermal si riassestò il chitone con gesti secchi. Se era soddisfatto, o adirato anche lui, era evidente che si tratteneva pur di non darlo a vedere. “Non è necessario. Il reggente lo considererebbe un atto verso Roma, per non parlare delle rogne che ci darebbe il consiglio. Un’altra lezione di buona educazione ritengo sarà più che sufficiente.”

Si voltò a guardare Fabrizio, gli occhi foschi che ardevano. “Manderò un altro schiavo ad aiutarti, eventualmente. Ma non uscirai da qui finché non sarà tutto in ordine. E ringrazia la pietà che i tuoi tanto decantano di avere.”

Poi si voltò di nuovo, e se ne andò definitivamente.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Solo più tardi, alle prese con quell’inchiostro che non voleva saperne di strofinarsi via dalla pietra con lo straccio _gentilmente_ fornitogli da una guardia, e nessun aiuto (non che se lo aspettasse, d’altronde), Fabrizio si era pentito della sua impulsività.

Era un tratto di sé che chiunque lo conosceva non poteva fare a meno di rimarcargli. In battaglia gli era stata utile, e più di una volta nella vita senz’armatura. Nelle sue nuove condizioni, invece, non lo era più così tanto. Si chiese quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto tendere il filo della pazienza del principe perché si spezzasse e la sua schiena meritasse le frustate.

 _Dèi_ , si disse Fabrizio, spaventandosi: era diventato schiavo da poco e già aveva tendenze masochiste. Alcuni di essi le sviluppavano come scampo alla prigionia: peggio di così non poteva andare, si dicevano; il dolore delle mutilazioni autoinflitte li aiutava a sopportare le loro condizioni. Anche per quello, Fabrizio si era ritrovato più volte a pensare quanto fosse sbagliato quel sistema. Portava gli uomini a ragionare come oggetti.

Quello illirico, più che sbagliato, era assurdo: da un romano, con tutte le sue insubordinazioni, Fabrizio non si sarebbe mai aspettato di essere semplicemente relegato a pulire una stanza.

Una volta terminato il suo lavoro, tuttavia, capì in cosa consisteva la sua _vera_ punizione.

Le pergamene sul tavolo erano state tutte arrotolate, risigillate e catalogate, mentre le bacinelle svuotate in un secchio e pulite, così come gli stili, allineati ognuno accanto al suo calamaio, questi tenuti all’esterno del cerchio luminoso proiettato dal lucernario. Per fortuna non aveva piovuto.

Fabrizio capì che il principastro l’aveva giocato quando, rimettendosi in piedi dall’aver _scorticato_ il pavimento di quell’inchiostro, improvvisamente non si sentì più le ginocchia, e rovinò in terra.

Le gambe gli formicolavano, spalle e gomiti dolevano di un dolore che poteva essere paragonato al cigolìo di una porta non oliata, e il collo era contratto fino alla rigidezza. Per non parlare della schiena: quando Fabrizio riuscì a rimettersi finalmente in piedi, aggrappandosi a un tavolo per non ricadere, avrebbe giurato che volesse restare per sempre in posizione curva, e quando si raddrizzò fu soltanto peggio. In quelle condizioni, realizzò, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare da nessuna parte, figurarsi fuori dalle mura.

Il suo mugolìo sofferente fu forse il segnale per le guardie che lui aveva finito i suoi compiti, perché quelle entrarono e lo riportarono in stanza senza un’altra parola, neanche quando gli riallacciarono le catene.

Fabrizio non fu mai così contento di vedere la sua cella, ma la maledisse quando vi si sdraiò. Chiaramente, un pavimento scabro e freddo non avrebbe mai potuto alleviare le sue articolazioni in fiamme. Avrebbe preferito le frustate, a quel punto: lì bastava aspettare che la pelle si riformasse; in quel caso, invece, correva il rischio di restare bloccato a terra per giorni. Gli era già successo, quando si intestardiva nel voler arare il campo gelato dalla neve e poi doveva restare in casa per il resto del mese, tra le giunture che gridavano a ogni passo e la schiena pietrificata che non voleva saperne di sciogliersi.

Non provò neanche a tentare di girarsi, e si mise a ragionare su cosa potesse volere il principe da lui. Un modo come un altro di non pensare all’ennesimo dolore, e poi doveva pure aggiornare il quadro della propria situazione.

Che volesse spezzargli l’animo pareva la risposta più ovvia: quel che sapeva su di lui - quanto Fabrizio aveva _capito_ che il principe sapesse - era che fosse un romano, inviato come dono di pace dai vincitori della battaglia in cui perse la vita sua sorella, la nuova regina d’Illiria, e per conseguenza logica egli aveva motivo di odiare i romani ben più di tutti gli altri loro detrattori. E non si risparmiava neanche nel mentire, pur di spezzarlo: quello, Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto ben tenerlo in mente.

A ben vedere, in un certo senso era ancora protetto dalla sua non-identità. Avesse saputo chi era veramente, Ermal avrebbe abbandonato i suoi giochetti mentali per fargli direttamente tagliare la testa.

Avere un romano come schiavo era un’occasione più unica che rara, dovette riconoscergli: anche per quello, il principe poteva mirare a rendergli la vita il più dura possibile. Si ritrovò ad ammettere che, a parti invertite, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Perché farla subito finita, quando puoi divertirti a torturare il tuo nemico in catene? Quando mai ne riavrai l’opportunità?

Ma c’era di più: Ermal, da che Fabrizio l’aveva “conosciuto”, aveva sempre mostrato un autocontrollo quasi lacerante, capace di mantenere freddezza e lucidità persino nell’ubriachezza. Pensare che sotto quei ricci stesse effettivamente macchinando qualcosa, ai suoi danni o meno, fu naturale per il romano.

E se fosse stato _lui_ d’accordo con Morgan, invece che il reggente?

La realizzazione colpì Fabrizio come un fulmine.

E se Morgan lo avesse mandato in Illiria come dono per il principe proprio perché sapeva che Ermal l’avrebbe ucciso a vista - o, molto meglio, l’avrebbe torturato in sua vece, fino a che Fabrizio non avesse implorato per farsi dare la morte? Sarebbe stata una vendetta più che soddisfacente, ammise a se stesso: privato di tutto, umiliato a obbedire a ogni ordine del suo nemico, fino a chiedere di farsi uccidere per pura disperazione.

Non fosse stato bloccato e dolorante, si sarebbe tirato in piedi a scagliare un pugno contro il muro.

Era stato imprigionato doppiamente: da quelle catene, e quasi per beffa, dal suo stesso corpo.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lo svegliò il martellante suono di metallo contro metallo.

Ancora gonfio dei dolori del giorno prima, Fabrizio schiuse un occhio.

“Dormito bene?” lo salutò Ermal, dall’altra parte della cella, alle spalle il solito drappello di guardie e in mano il piatto con cui gli passavano il cibo. Doveva averlo sbattuto contro la grata per svegliarlo. “Oggi ti aspettano le stalle. Spero tu sia abituato alla puzza di letame.”

Fabrizio non aveva neanche le forze di digrignare i denti.

  


 

 

Ritornò in cella col mal di schiena raddoppiato e le braccia che volevano staccarsi. Neanche in quell’occasione era stato portato fuori dai corridoi del palazzo, usando invece un sottopassaggio d’emergenza che collegava la rocca alle stalle reali, un tunnel buio e umido costruito evidentemente in previsione di guerra. I reali illiri non avevano pensato, l’ultima volta, che avrebbero combattuto fuori dal loro castello. Quel passaggio era risultato loro completamente inutile, alla fine.

E anche a Fabrizio, che neanche quella volta poté farsi un’idea di come poter fuggire da lì. Iniziava a trovare la cosa disperatamente comica, oltre che frustrante.

 

* * *

 

Ma chiaramente il peggio non era finito, per lui: ancora dolorante, era stato preso di peso, lavato, strigliato e imbellettato per un altro snervante ricevimento in onore degli ambasciatori, questa volta un pranzo.

Le tavole e le panche di legno erano state coperte da sontuose stoffe e piatti in argento, in parte per nascondere la rozzezza di un popolo che non era granchè abituato allo sfarzo della centralità dell’impero.

Non v’erano fiaccole accese, servitori danzanti o orchestre: era un’atmosfera molto più sobria, cogli invitati sdraiati sui triclini alla romana, impegnati nello spiluccare cibo e cicalecciare sommessamente. Un solo suonatore di liuto allietava le loro orecchie, accompagnato dal dolce suono di un flautista. Fabrizio avrebbe pure rischiato di addormentarsi, se non fosse stato per i dolorini diffusi e l’acido che gli macerava lo stomaco.

In piedi dietro il triclinio del principe - com’era uso per gli schiavi personali, tutti in prossimità dei loro padroni - venne improvvisamente strattonato in avanti dalla catena del collare.

Non se l’era aspettato, e incespicò nelle pieghe di una stoffa per poi cadere di lungo in avanti, faccia a terra.

La compagnia dei commensali si produsse in bisbigli più acuti e qualche risatina. Ignorandoli, Fabrizio si incurvò con la schiena, facendo forza sui gomiti per mettersi almeno in ginocchio.

D’un tratto iniziò a piovergli qualcosa in testa, qualcosa che gli annebbiò la vista di rosso e gli fece bruciare le narici, facendolo tossire.

“Resta lì,” gli disse Ermal, ritirando il calice di vino che gli aveva appena versato sui capelli, il manico del guinzaglio nell'altra mano. “È quello il tuo posto.”

I capelli grondanti, Fabrizio strinse le mascelle e i pugni, così forte che avvertiva le unghie sporche conficcarsi nella pelle e i denti lacerargli il labbro inferiore.

Gli sarebbe bastato il gladio per tagliare la mano a quel principastro e la lingua a quegli idioti del suo seguito, ma in quella situazione, a voler mantenere la mente fredda e la lucidità necessaria, gli sarebbe convenuto restare fermo e soprattutto zitto, specialmente dato che sembrava che gli illiri non amassero punire gli schiavi con la frusta, e gli sarebbe convenuto pure continuarsi a mantenere su quella linea di comportamento se voleva evitare ulteriori dolori a infierirgli sul corpo e ritardargli le condizioni migliori per una fuga. Almeno, lo sguardo di Marco, che lo scrutava dal suo posto di guardia del reggente, lo ammoniva in tal senso.

Peccato che i suoi limiti ormai in frantumi, e l’ira che il Comandante fosse stato ucciso per umiliarlo a quel modo, presero il sopravvento sulla sua lucidità.

In piedi di scatto, Fabrizio afferrò il principe per il chitone, strattonandolo in piedi e facendo rovesciare cose di cui non gli importava.

Iniziò a stringergli il collo, non senza una selvaggia soddisfazione nel vedere e udire Ermal boccheggiare, le sue esili dita che non avrebbero potuto nulla contro la sua morsa di ferro. Il principe gli lanciava sguardi stravolti ma furenti, di cui Fabrizio avrebbe potuto solo riderne.

Ma il bel momento durò pochissimo: Fabrizio venne afferrato per le braccia e il collare, e tirato indietro con violenza, costretto a staccare le mani da Ermal.

Atterrò di schiena contro una guardia, che badò bene a schiacciarlo di nuovo in ginocchio, la testa questa volta piegata completamente verso il basso, la fronte premuta contro il pavimento di pietra polverosa.

Ermal si era riseduto sulla panca, tossendo e ansimando come se fosse appena scampato a un annegamento, una mano bianca al collo che ora recava una porzione simile a un frastagliato collare rosso, ma il romano non poteva vederlo dalla sua posizione.

Ovviamente, la sua mossa avventata aveva scatenato un putiferio: almeno cinque guardie erano accorse a puntargli contro le loro lance, gli invitati si erano tutti alzati, sconvolti - due o tre di essi erano accorsi dal principe, a controllare le sue condizioni - e persino il reggente si era alterato. “Questo è l’ultimo affronto che i romani perpetrano nei nostri confronti! Nipote,” si era rivolto poi a Ermal, “comprendo le tue vedute, ma non è più tollerabile che quest’evidente sicario mandato da Augusto possa passarla impunito anche questa volta.”

Ermal scosse il capo, i ricci che ondeggiarono. “No,” gracchiò, la mano ancora al collo nonostante avesse ingollato ben due bicchieri di acqua di rose per far scemare il dolore. “No, zio, non...non serve…”

“Dispongo allora della mia autorità di reggente per assumermi il compito di infliggere una pena al tuo schiavo. Non avrai nulla da obiettare, in questo caso, vero?”

Ermal prese fiato un altro paio di volte, prima di rispondere: “Fanne ciò che vuoi.”

Fabrizio non si mosse, ma a quell’ultima sentenza un peso di piombo gli scese dal petto nello stomaco.

Poi fu strattonato in piedi dalle guardie, e trascinato via dalla sala.

 

 

Abituato com’era stato tutto quel tempo alla luce delle torce e al semibuio della sua cella, vedere all’improvviso la luce intensa del sole - un luogo aperto dopo giorni di prigionia prima in una nave, poi in una cella - gli ferì ineluttabilmente gli occhi, facendolo sibilare. Sbatté più e più volte le palpebre, cercando di focalizzare il più velocemente possibile l’ambiente intorno a sé.

Era un cortile interno, ampissimo, delimitato dalle mura che, per sua sfortuna, erano anche più alte di quanto aveva previsto. Le guardie lo trascinarono rasente a un lato, verso uno steccato.

Ma la vista di Fabrizio era ancora appannata dalla forte luce, e tornò lucida solo quando gli sganciarono le catene dai polsi e glieli strattonarono verso l’alto, ammanettandoli in cima alla struttura di legno; un’altra guardia gli divaricò le gambe con un calcio e gli ammanettarono anche le caviglie.

A quel punto Fabrizio capì, e raggelò: era una postazione di flagellazione.

Scosse le braccia, furiosamente, ma né la struttura crollò, né le nuove manette si ruppero.

Si impose di non andare nel panico, di resistere oltre i suoi limiti: era o no sopravvissuto a una guerra? Ma uomini più forti del Comandante, anche del _princeps_ , si spezzavano sotto la frusta. Il suo panico galoppante gli stava suggerendo che avrebbe fatto la stessa, infamante fine.

Ermal entrò nel suo campo visivo, una mano tra le pieghe delle vesti. “Apri la bocca.”

Se possibile, Fabrizio strinse ancor più i denti e si trasse più indietro che poteva. Un soldato lo spinse però in avanti, e lo costrinse ad aprire la mascella, il volto tenuto bloccato, mentre un altro gli strappava il retro della tunica.

Ermal gli mise tra i denti quello che si rivelò essere un pezzetto di legno avvolto da una fascia di cuoio.

Si fece indietro con l’ennesima espressione in volto che Fabrizio non riuscì a interpretare, e senza dire un’altra parola o un’altra arguzia se ne andò.

La prima frustata si abbatté sulla sua schiena prima che il principe fosse sparito del tutto dalla sua vista. Fabrizio non era pronto, perciò si lasciò sfuggire un grido, rischiando di soffocarsi con quel pezzo di legno e cuoio. Lo morse immediatamente, strizzando gli occhi per chiuderli.

Si aggrappò alle catene, ma la seconda frustata arrivò prima ancora che si preparasse mentalmente.

Non riusciva a trattenere le grida, così cercò di affondare il più possibile i denti nel morso. Sentiva la schiena spaccarsi in ferite fulminanti, brucianti come se gli avessero colato addosso olio bollente su delle piaghe fresche. Non riusciva a capire chi avesse dato l’ordine di frustarlo, ma d’altra parte aveva iniziato a non capire più niente sin dal primo colpo, stordito dal dolore improvviso.

Schiuse le palpebre con molta fatica, non appena la terza frustata gli strappò un altro grido trattenuto e altra pelle dalla schiena.

Ermal lo stava a guardare. Una statuina bianca accanto alla figura più massiccia del reggente, il bastardo lo guardava pure con aria tirata, probabilmente schifato dal sangue, dalla barbarie del suo aspetto. Quella vista iniettò soltanto più veleno in circolo a Fabrizio, che strinse meglio la presa dei denti intorno al morso e le mani callose alle catene che le legavano alla postazione. Non sarebbe svenuto davanti ai suoi occhi. Questo mai.

Quasi si ruppe il collo nel resistere a chinare la testa al quarto colpo di frusta, che gli arrivò giusto in mezzo alla schiena, lacerandogli la pelle, forse anche sfiorandogli le vertebre. Tra i lampi che gli lancinavano la mente, Fabrizio si ostinò a tenere le palpebre sollevate, pesanti come e più del marmo. Non doveva perdere di vista Ermal.

Intravide Marco l’osservatore avvicinarsi alla sua figura bianca, ma il principastro se ne andò prima che il servo potesse raggiungerlo. E di fretta, anche.

La quinta frustata troncò i pensieri di Fabrizio sulla vigliaccheria del reale, e su qualunque altra cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Furie_ = Erinni nella mitologia greca, sono le personificazioni della vendetta;  
>  **malattia sacra** : l'epilessia, ai tempi definita come la possessione da parte di un dio.


	7. Un amico tra i leoni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo scemo uguale capitolo scemo. Vi faccio le mie scuse se vi aspettavate qualcosa di più, ma tra studio e trascrizioni di infelici registrazioni di ancor più infelici lezioni, sto proprio a corto di energie. Prevedo un blocco dello scrittore quanto prima.

Simone sospirò, scuotendo il capo e il cespuglio informe che vi teneva appollaiato. “Tu sei uno di quelli che se le cercano…”

Fabrizio rise amaramente. O meglio, avrebbe voluto farlo, se non fosse stato più impegnato a strizzare gli occhi, ancora, e affondare le unghie nelle cosce, sibilando dal dolore.

Il medico non lo stava frustando, ma l’intruglio che gli stava spalmando sul groviglio sanguinante di carne scoperta che era divenuta la sua schiena lo faceva soffrire ugualmente. Non ricordava di essersi sottoposto a una tortura simile neanche nei suoi primi giorni da legionario, quando la lorica gli rodeva le spalle e si ritrovava ad affrontare gli occasionali briganti ai confini cittadini con piaghe dolorosissime, che lo facevano piegare in due. Credeva che quei giorni erano ormai passati, che fosse più resistente.

Non avvertì più i bruciori freschi frizzargli alle spalle, solo un estenuante senso di intenso pizzicore, e dedusse che il dottore avesse finito. Cercò con lo sguardo i brandelli della parte superiore della sua tunica, per legarsela sulle spalle.

Simone ci pensò prima di lui. “Dovrai tenere la schiena scoperta per un po’, per farla guarire,” gli disse, sollevando la stoffa sul petto e legandogliela dietro il collo, l’unico punto non martoriato.

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un solo sbuffo di dolore. “Quanto ci vorrà?” chiese.

“Le ferite hanno bisogno di tempo e di cura, per risanarsi. E anche di pazienza...” Il medico si sciacquò le mani alla ciotola piena d’acqua, mentre la guardia riaccompagnava Fabrizio dietro le sbarre della sua cella.

Dove trovò qualcosa che lo sorprese: sul pavimento roccioso era stato sistemato un pagliericcio, coperto da un lenzuolo di stoffa grezza, ma in apparenza pulita.

“Ah, quello è una mia richiesta,” gli disse Simone, percependo il suo stupore. “Nelle tue condizioni, dormire per terra avrebbe conseguenze davvero spiacevoli. Per fortuna, il principe ha del buonsenso, ed ha intercesso per me presso il consiglio per fartelo avere.”

Quello colpì Fabrizio in maniera diversa. “Credevo mi volesse morto...”

“Questo io non posso saperlo.” Simone raccolse i suoi strumenti. Si voltò verso di lui. “Ma di certo, so che tu cerchi la morte già di per te, se continui con quelle provocazioni. Farò del mio meglio per tenerti in piedi ancora a lungo perché tu riesca ad apprezzare la vita che ti resta.”

Fabrizio gli restituì uno sguardo indurito. Un altro traditore, pensò, guardandolo andar via, in una mano il chitone - schizzato del suo sangue - per non inciampare nei gradini che risaliva. Si pentì di aver persino pensato di potersi fidare di lui per aiutarlo a fuggire da lì.

Guardò il pagliericcio. Era ben lontano dal provare gratitudine per la pietosa concessione di Ermal.

Ma nulla gli impedì di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando vi si distese a pancia in sotto, e un altro gemito di dolore quando si voltò su un fianco.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nelle sue condizioni, gli venne proibito ancor più di prestare servizio per il principe. Già era in sospetto di vendetta per la punizione inflittagli, e ridotto a un ammasso di carne sanguinante era pressocchè inutile; inoltre era in odore di un ufficiale processo da parte del consiglio reale, altro motivo per cui lo tenevano in isolamento ancora più stretto di prima.

Della sua inutilità ne parlava anche la corte illirica, che si sorprendeva di come né il principe Ermal, né suo zio il reggente volessero fare alcunché per liberarsi della sua presenza. Fabrizio l’avrebbe preferito, quasi.

Le ferite sulla schiena si incrostavano rapidamente, sotto l’unguento bruciante di Simone, guarendo senza relative complicazioni ma pur sempre con lentezza esasperante, e ciò non faceva altro che mettere il romano alla stregua di un animale da compagnia che portava più problemi che altro. Meritava l’abbattimento, nell’opinione di molti dei consiglieri e dei parassiti che ronzavano nelle sale di pietra e nelle assemblee di palazzo, e la prima ragione di tutto era perché era un  _ romano _ , un legionario, e anche se traditore - questa era la versione che Fabrizio aveva dato al dottore e che dunque era trapelata nel palazzo - rappresentava il ricordo vivente di ciò che aveva portato via la regina Elisa.

Quel pensiero faceva passare a Fabrizio notti costellate, oltre che dal dolore che gli bruciava la schiena, da insonnia e timore, per la paura di essere riconosciuto da qualcuno che era stato sul campo in quella terribile giornata di guerra.

Aveva iniziato a passare in rassegna una lista di possibili nemici personali, aiutato dalla sua immobilità.

Ermal doveva essere stato sul campo, e benché Fabrizio non l’avesse incrociato in battaglia, era colui che più di tutti aveva ragione di volerlo morto. Architettare una prigionia di torture, in modo da indurlo a darsi la morte, sarebbe stato totalmente nello stile della sua mente contorta. Ma chi poteva sapere cosa il principastro nascondeva dietro quello sguardo che Fabrizio non riusciva, chissà come, a decodificare. Non gli piaceva quella situazione, ma confidava di trovarne presto la chiave.

Simone aveva medicato le sue ferite: poteva avergli riconosciuto anche quelle infertegli in guerra? D’altra parte, però, Fabrizio non poteva essere sicuro che fosse stato il medico degli schieramenti illirici, anche se per l’età che aveva - o che dimostrava - poteva essere anche stato così. Forse lo avevano pagato per mescolargli del veleno ai suoi medicamenti. Si ripromise di investigare in tal proposito al loro prossimo incontro.

Il reggente ci aveva solo guadagnato dalla morte della nipote, nella guerra. Ed era stato tra l’altro suo l’ordine di punirlo. Poteva volerlo morto come espiazione per aver mandato a morire la nipote, o come vendetta nei confronti di Roma tutta...o poteva anche averlo riconosciuto?

Ma Fabrizio non era del tutto sicuro che ci fosse stato anche lui sul campo di battaglia. Di certo non ricordava di averlo visto nella bolgia di soldati e uccisioni; Ermal gli aveva detto che si occupava di terre, prima di assumersi l’incarico di reggente, quindi era anche probabile che non fosse affatto sceso in guerra. Fabrizio si ripromise di indagare anche su quel punto.

Marco era sicuramente stato il secondo di Ermal in battaglia, e gli mostrava una fedeltà tale che si sarebbe bruciato una mano come Muzio Scevola pur di compiacerlo. Che volesse eliminare Fabrizio per vendicare l’amata sorella del suo padrone, non era affatto da escludere.

L’ex-pretoriano non si dimenticava certo l’ipotesi - nella sua mente fatto concreto - che Morgan fosse in combutta con qualcuno all’interno della corte illirica per sbarazzarsi di lui.

Il punto era con  _ chi _ . Aveva molti sospetti, da parte sua, ma nessun indizio su cui fondare una certezza. Scoperta quella persona, Fabrizio avrebbe trovato anche chi l’aveva di sicuro riconosciuto. Parevano tutti ignorare la sua vera identità, cosa che lo metteva ancor più in tensione, e non riusciva a capire chi lo odiasse perché romano e chi perché era il comandante di legione che aveva ucciso la regina, rendendogli ulteriormente difficile il distinguere chi considerare nemico e chi una pedina da manipolare per favorirgli la fuga.  
  


* * *

 

In tutto quello, Simone si fece rivedere per curargli la schiena.

Manovrò bende, pinzette, unguenti fastidiosissimi, ma Fabrizio non trovò un momento solo in cui il dottore si distraesse, per potersi mettere a frugare tra le sue medicine e i suoi strumenti. Aveva una conoscenza minima delle erbe, e sapeva riconoscere se non altro le più letali.

Ciononostante, dovette rassegnarsi a stare fermo mentre il medico gli staccava più delicatamente che poteva i lembi di pelle morta e applicava l’impiastro sulle piaghe in via di chiusura.

Se anche si era accorto che aveva tentato di sbirciare tra le sue cose, non gliene fece alcun cenno.

Quello rese Fabrizio ancora più sospettoso. “Perché lo fai?”

Simone si fermò dallo spalmare il suo intruglio. “Perché faccio che cosa? Il mio lavoro?”

“La corte mi odia, la servitù che mi porta il cibo mi sta alla larga, e pure i soldati del posto di guardia non vogliono avere a che fare con me. Tu, invece, non sembri farti problemi.” Fabrizio si voltò indietro, per guardare il medico in faccia. “Che hai in mente? Perché non è mica normale che vuoi aiuta’ uno che ti è nemico solo perché sei un dottore e hai fatto giuramento.”

Simone restò con la ciotola del medicamento in mano, in silenzio per un istante. “Non sono sempre stato il medico della corte reale…” disse poi.

“E allora?” A Fabrizio non interessava sapere del suo passato.

Nonostante questo, Simone continuò: “Il regno d’Illiria si regge sulle tribù che abitano questa terra. Anche se non tutti i capi sono presenti nel consiglio del reggente. Io ero medico in una di queste tribù.

“Un giorno mi arrivò un uomo che rischiava di morire per dissanguamento: gli avevano quasi staccato un braccio, e il capotribù giunse con lui. Mi ordinò di lasciarlo morire, perché l’aveva sfidato e aveva avuto ciò che meritava. Invece di lasciarlo dissanguare e predisporre per la sua sepoltura, però, io volli usare tutte le mie arti per salvargli la vita, perché era ciò che avevo giurato una volta divenuto medico.

“Il giorno immediatamente seguente, il capotribù uccise sia quest’uomo che i miei genitori. E tutto perché avevo disobbedito al suo comando.”

Fu come se una ventata gelida avesse colpito Fabrizio in pieno petto.

Simone, al contrario, rimase tranquillo. “Qui alla corte, se non altro, non infilzano una spada in petto a nessuno senza prima fargli avere un processo. Mi hanno voluto per le mie abilità, ma più perché sono forse l’unico medico autoctono di tutto il regno. Degli stranieri non ci si può fidare, come avrai capito...almeno, qui dentro non rischio di morire all’istante perché ho scelto di esercitare la mia professione. Se ti tengo in vita,” aggiunse, “è perché non posso permettermi  _ per principio _ che tu ti lasci morire, anche se lo riterresti migliore di questa prigionia. Lo vedo, sai, che fai apposta ad andare contro il principe: l’ho già visto fare ad altri servitori, convinti che la morte sia preferibile alla schiavitù. Ma non posso lasciartelo fare anche perché, come me, sei una risorsa per queste persone. Verso le quali ho pur sempre degli obblighi, e se ti lasciassi morire come desideri, non credi che incapperei anch’io in qualche sorta di ripercussione?”

Tornò al tavolino, per mettere a posto la ciotola dell’impiastro. “Non mi convincerai a lasciarti perdere. Che ti piaccia o no, ti rimetterò in piedi ogni volta che sarà necessario.” Si sciacquò le mani, asciugandosele sulla pezza che teneva annodato sopra il chitone, e riprese i suoi strumenti.

Fabrizio fu costretto ad annodarsi da solo la tunica dietro al collo.

“Ah, e un’altra cosa…” Simone gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo, mentre le guardie si riavvicinavano a lui per riportarlo in cella. “Se cerchi veleni tra le mie erbe, non ne troverai. Giusto per farti stare più tranquillo.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fabrizio sentiva di star impazzendo, isolato in quello che se non era l’Ade, assomigliava molto all’idea che si era fatto di esso, e da quando si era ristabilito un minimo non faceva altro che camminare su e giù per tutto lo spazio che la sua cella e le catene cui era costantemente legato gli concedevano.

Almeno aveva accertato che il medico strambo non lo stesse avvelenando. Bella consolazione, non poteva svignarsela neanche in quel modo! E poi, come accidenti aveva fatto quel dannato a coglierlo sul fatto?!

Camminò e camminò, sbuffando e lambiccandosi il cervello. Si meritò qualche commento sprezzante dai suoi carcerieri, e altre occhiate intimorite da parte dei servetti che gli portarono cibo e acqua, ma Fabrizio non si curò di niente e di nessuno che non dei suoi pensieri.

Bloccato lì sotto, sentiva di star finendo aria e opzioni. L’unico modo che vedeva per essere portato all’esterno e lottare per una via di fuga era scatenare un altro macello col principe e meritarsi altre frustate alla postazione nel cortile. Ma non poteva essere certo che non lo avrebbero giustiziato all’interno del palazzo, questa volta, né che gli avrebbero comminato un’altra pena, e che non riguardasse l’essere portato all’esterno soprattutto. Con le sue ultime mosse, poi, aveva messo in chiaro la sua posizione di evidente ostilità nei riguardi del principe e di conseguenza della corte illirica tutta, e neanche un suo improvviso cambio di carattere - un’inaspettata sottomissione - gli avrebbe garantito una prigionia più blanda, o come sperava lui un compito che riguardasse l’uscire da quel postaccio.

_ Simone _ , si disse poi, con la sensazione che un lumino si accendesse nell’oscurità dei suoi pensieri. Il medico di corte era il suo unico contatto col mondo esterno, ben più che i servi col cibo o le guardie che lo sorvegliavano e occasionalmente lo scortavano. Simone poteva fornirgli le informazioni che da solo, nella sua posizione di svantaggio, non riusciva a trarre. Doveva ingraziarselo, portarlo se non dalla sua parte, almeno a farsi considerare un po’ meno come il nemico di cui diffidare. Di sicuro, Fabrizio non sarebbe riuscito a farsi considerare più simpatico da quello stronzo di Marco, l’osservatore reale e cane fedele del principastro. Lì sì, che avrebbe perso una mano in un braciere. Ma una delle sue.

 

* * *

 

Mise subito in atto il suo piano alla volta successiva che il medico venne lì sotto. “E quindi hai perso i tuoi genitori,” gli disse, di spalle mentre lui gli applicava quel che restava dell’unguento medicinale. “Mi spiace. Avevi solo loro? Non hai ‘na moglie, dei figli?”

“Questa curiosità è per farmi usare meno medicina?”

Fabrizio gemette. “Può darsi…” La schiena gli sfrigolava ancora fastidiosamente.

In qualche maniera, percepì Simone sorridere. “Comunque no. Straniero o meno, di un medico si ha sempre diffidenza. E ora sta’ fermo.”

Fabrizio conficcò le unghie nelle cosce e i denti nelle guance, pur di non lasciarsi sfuggire un singolo guaito mentre Simone gli ricuciva le ferite che si erano finalmente asciugate. “E tu?” lo udì chiedergli poi, quando gli diede un attimo di tregua per potersi sciacquare lui le mani. “Hai famiglia, là da dove provieni?”

“Non più: i miei se li è portati via la gelata di qualche anno fa, e la carriera di soldato mi ha portato via il tempo di trovare una donna…”

E se Fiorella fosse stata sua moglie, il tradimento avrebbe bruciato alla stessa identica maniera.

“M’è rimasto solo mio figlio,” mormorò poi Fabrizio, trattenendo oltre al dolore fisico quello che si trascinava dietro quel pensiero, da lui tenuto ben chiuso a chiave. “Che probabilmente non rivedrò più.”

Udì Simone fermarsi dall’armeggiare coi suoi strumenti. “Mi dispiace,” gli mormorò poi in risposta, quando si volse verso di lui.

Fabrizio occhieggiò perplesso le erbe che il dottore teneva in mano. “Che roba è?”

“Hai perso sangue, e col sangue si perde forza. Questo ti aiuterà.”

“Grazie.” Fabrizio prese quell’inaspettato rimedio, e se lo portò alla bocca. Quando lo masticò, gli venne spontaneo strizzare gli occhi. “È ‘no schifo…!” biascicò, sul punto di sputarlo per l’amarezza.

“Ma ti aiuterà,” replicò Simone, ammonitore, “quindi tieni il fiato e butta giù.”

Fabrizio obbedì, assolutamente controvoglia. Bevve avidamente dalla tazza d’acqua che il dottore gli porse poi, ma il saporaccio non si dissolse del tutto.

Simone si riprese la tazza con malcelato divertimento. “Ancora convinto che voglio avvelenarti?”

Fabrizio non riuscì a non trattenere un sospiro. “Sempre meglio che tornare davanti a quel principe…”

“Tecnicamente, è la tua stessa stupidità che dovresti odiare, più che sua altezza. Se non fossi scappato dai tuoi accampamenti, i legionari non ti avrebbero mai catturato né punito, e ora non saresti qui.”

Fabrizio fece una smorfia. “Non è che a Roma hai molta scelta, sai. Quando la guerra chiama...”

“Penso di capire.” Simone posò la tazza vuota sul tavolino. “Ma neanche il principe ne ha mai avuta molta, in fondo…”

Fabrizio avvertì una leggera scossa elettrica, del tipo che avvertiva quando si muoveva sul filo del rasoio. “So che la sorella l’hanno uccisa in guerra...”

“La nostra regina. Esatto.”

“Ed è per questo che lui odia così tanto i romani?”

“Tu non lo faresti?”

_ Sì _ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Fabrizio, ma preferì pensare che sarebbe riuscito ad anteporre i suoi doveri al dolore personale. Un pensiero decisamente ipocrita, in quel momento. “Penso che dovrebbe odiare chi gliel’ha uccisa, non il popolo a cui appartiene,” disse invece, sperando che la sua faccia di bronzo reggesse.

“Mi spiace per i tuoi, ma i romani non sono mai stati esattamente gentili coi popoli che assoggettano. Il reggente le sta tentando tutte pur di tenere il passo coi tributi imposti da Augusto.”

Fabrizio conosceva quel lato della magnificenza di Roma, talmente ombroso che per quello aveva sempre cercato di tenersene il più possibile lontano, di ignorarlo perfino. Forse ora iniziava a capire che era stata una tattica sbagliata.

Simone gli rivolse uno sguardo abbastanza di pietà. “Sta’ tranquillo,” gli disse, con consumata pazienza nel tono. “Non voglio ucciderti anch’io, e neanche giustifico le azioni di sua altezza. Il ciclo di vendette che non porta a niente, non fa affatto per me.” Riprese l’involto coi suoi strumenti.

Fabrizio si preparò a tornare nella sua cella, non sapendo se fosse più amareggiato o sollevato. Non erano proprio le informazioni che avrebbe voluto avere, ma sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo. Poi gli sovvenne un’ultima domanda: “Però non capisco...se gli è morta la sorella, che era regina, al trono non sarebbe dovuto salire Ermal? Perché sta suo zio, invece?”

“Non hai proprio il minimo timore, tu, vero?”

Simone aveva preso più con ironia il fatto che Fabrizio avesse chiamato il principe col suo nome e non per appellativo.

Ma fu con un’occhiata veloce e nervosa al soldato alla porta che li scrutava, che replicò: “Il modo in cui si regge il nostro regno è...complicato. Credevo che coi Cesari fosse altrettanto. Ma comunque, non è questione che debba interessare ad uno schiavo.”

Se ne andò.

Lasciando Fabrizio con due conferme: che il dottore sapeva più di quanto gli aveva raccontato, e che di qualunque cosa si trattasse, dinastie o altro, non era inclusa tra di esse la sua vera identità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **regno illirico** : tecnicamente, gli Illiri erano divisi in tribù, il cui capo veniva deciso da un consiglio degli anziani, e alle volte formavano piccoli regni dall'annessione di varie tribù;  
>  **medici e stranieri** : i dottori nell'antica Roma erano perlopiù greci (e tra l'altro motivo di una storica avversione di Catone per la categoria);  
>  **Muzio Scevola** : il leggendario romano che si bruciò una mano per aver sbagliato nel tentare di uccidere il re etrusco Porsenna durante l'assedio di Roma. Per questo suo gesto, venne liberato dal re e ottenne perfino che gli Etruschi stipulassero una pace coi Romani.


	8. Il processo e il consiglio delle tribù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto esaurendo le idee per i titoli dei capitoli e la cosa mi garba poco.  
> Dai che la storia sta ingranando, daje! (Ma se non avete ancora capito chi è il reggente, io non posso aiutarvi.)

Le risposte non dette di Simone avevano scatenato in Fabrizio ancora più dubbi, per i quali l’ex-pretoriano non sospettava avrebbe trovato presto delle risposte.

Infatti, mentre se ne stava seduto sopra il proprio pagliericcio a rimuginare - dopo aver cercato per l’ennesima volta un fil di ferro fra quelle sterpaglie, che però non c’era e non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere - Marco fece la sua entrata dalla porta delle prigioni.

Fabrizio alzò appena il capo.

L’osservatore scambiò due parole all’orecchio di una delle due guardie, la quale venne prontamente alla porta della sua cella. Poi fissò il suo sguardo freddo su di lui. “Il consiglio ti ritiene in forze per sostenere il tuo processo,” gli disse, mentre lo liberavano dalle catene per appioppargli il solito paio di manette.

A sorpresa, quel giorno Fabrizio ebbe un’aggiunta alle sue costrizioni: un collare di ferro sottile, che gli saldarono dietro il collo con l’aiuto di un tizzone ardente, tenuto sollevato con un grosso paio di pinze.

Mentre restava fermo per permettere al metallo di legarsi - e quel coso già gli lacerava le clavicole - Marco passò a spiegargli cosa l’avrebbe aspettato fuori dalle celle: “Il reggente e la corte tutta non possono più sostenere le tue insubordinazioni. Sei legato al principe da un rapporto politico con Roma, pertanto non possiamo condannarti come nemico del regno. Quali che siano le tue vere intenzioni,” disse poi, avvicinandosi per guardarlo bene negli occhi, “ti conviene dire tutta la verità, davanti al consiglio, perché non ne avrai più occasione.”

Fabrizio non replicò se non con uno sguardo di sfida. Sapeva già che anche a dichiararsi innocente, nessuno lì dentro l’avrebbe creduto mai. Forse solo Simone, ma il dottore sarebbe stato certamente costretto dal suo rapporto con la corte a non intervenire in suo favore.

Il soldato dietro di lui tirò indietro il tizzone. Il collare si era finalmente saldato.

Marco fece cenno all’altra guardia, che spinse Fabrizio in avanti. Lancia alla schiena, s’incamminò, diretto verso la scala di pietra che l’avrebbe fatto uscire nei corridoi interni del palazzo.

Non avevano fatto neanche mezzo tragitto che Simone sbucò da una delle arcate laterali, di fretta come Fabrizio non l’aveva mai visto. “Ordini del reggente,” disse a Marco, prendendo lo schiavo per un gomito, “devo sottoporlo a un’ultima esaminazione. Non vuole correre il rischio che possa arrecar danno ai consiglieri con gli effluvi delle ferite ancora infette.”

Persino Marco parve sorprendersi di quella sua apprensione. “Lasciatelo andare,” disse però alle guardie, che mollarono la loro presa su Fabrizio.

Questi non potè far altro che seguire il dottore in un altro corridoio, più in ombra, col cuore che gli balzava in gola. Lo stava liberando, o lo stava forse portando in un luogo nascosto per poterlo uccidere lui? Ripassò mentalmente una rapida lista di possibili tattiche di difesa, ma una semplice ginocchiata nello stomaco sarebbe bastata, se il dottore - come presumeva lui - non era stato addestrato a combattere.

Simone lo spinse in una sala adiacente. Era piccola, ingombra di cose confuse e di odori che fecero quasi starnutire Fabrizio.

Il medico non perse tempo a spiegargli che l’aveva trascinato nella sua  _ taberna medica _ . “Dammi il braccio,” gli disse soltanto, e corse a recuperare qualcosa da un tavolo ingombro.

A Fabrizio girava la testa. “Ma che vuoi fà?”

“Il tatuaggio della tua legione,” gli disse Simone, tra i rumori di vetri e cocci che stava spostando su quel tavolo. “Dobbiamo toglierlo. Se il consiglio lo vedesse, capirebbe chi sei, e allora non avresti più nulla per salvarti la vita.”

Fabrizio ebbe quasi la tentazione di portarsi una mano a quella scritta, ma non poteva, con le manette ai polsi. Tentò di deglutire, ma il groppo che aveva in gola si era congelato come il sudore sulla sua schiena.

Simone tornò da lui, stringendo tra le dita una lama sottile e affilata. “Dammi il braccio, avanti.”

Tenendosi le sue domande, Fabrizio estese entrambi gli arti. Simone afferrò l’avambraccio con l’iscrizione, e poggiò la lama proprio sopra la scritta inchiostrata. Trasse un respiro, forse per restare più calmo lui. “Cerca di non gridare,” mormorò, e premette leggermente il bisturi sulla pelle.

Fabrizio si morse immediatamente l’interno della bocca.

 

* * *

 

 

Il consiglio delle tribù lo aspettava in una stanza circolare, molto simile a un tribunale romano.

Ma solo in quell’aspetto: non vi erano navate dove far sedere i senatori, né posti sopraelevati per i gerarchi, fatta eccezione per un trono di pietra sbozzata in cui era accomodata la pesante figura del reggente, per l’ennesima volta in vesti bianche. Tutti gli altri erano disposti a semicerchio, in due ali che dipartivano dal trono, ogni capotribù - o rappresentante della tale - con dietro di sé due o tre persone, i suoi servi o consiglieri a loro volta; alla sinistra del reggente stava ritto in piedi l’uomo dai capelli bianchi con cui Fabrizio l’aveva visto conferire alla cena per il ricevimento degli ambasciatori, mentre alla destra, molto prevedibilmente, era seduto Ermal, che aveva tutta l’aria di voler essere ovunque tranne che lì. Marco partì nella sua direzione non appena si assicurò che le due guardie trattenessero Fabrizio proprio al centro della sala.

C’era un’aria pesante, lì dentro, sia per i bracieri accesi lungo le pareti spoglie, sia per l’atmosfera di tensione e condanna che trapelava dalle posture rigide e nervose di tutti i presenti.

Fabrizio incluso: badava a muovere poco il capo perché il metallo del collare gli sfregava sul collo, pesandogli e facendogli dolere la nuca, ma doveva guardare il più possibile chi stava per decidere della sua vita, e cercare possibilmente un varco da dove fuggire. Non gli avevano ammanettato le caviglie, per cui avrebbe anche potuto disfarsi delle due guardie con due calci ben assestati, rimediare una delle loro due lance e farsi strada con la forza. Ma, a giudicare da quanto era affollata la sala, sarebbe stato ancora meno difficile venir placcato prima ancora di raggiungere il portone, chiuso e presidiato.

L’uomo alla sinistra del reggente batté in terra un bastone che Fabrizio non gli aveva notato nell’immediato, perché gliel’aveva appena consegnato un servo di palazzo; il rumore risuonò per tutta la sala, con l’effetto di zittire i mormorii degli altri astanti. “Il consiglio delle tribù d’Illiria si riunisce per decidere della sorte dello schiavo mandatoci dall’Augusto imperatore come fratello per il nostro principe,” annunciò, con voce stentorea da banditore. “Costui ha attentato più volte alla vita del figlio del sovrano, intaccato i rapporti cogli altri ambasciatori delle province con le sue azioni sovversive, e messo in ridicolo la corte tutta.”

Fabrizio si sentiva pressappoco come l’alunno umiliato davanti a tutta la classe dal maestro che l’avrebbe ben presto flagellato. Tra l’altro, il braccio sotto la benda gli pizzicava terribilmente: Simone non gli aveva tagliato un pezzo di carne ma grattato via il tatuaggio con quel bisturi, e non sapeva se fosse stata la decisione peggiore. Quel bruciore gli impediva di concentrarsi.

“E il nostro principe,” continuò quel consigliere, “è reo parimenti d’aver messo in ridicolo la corte, con la sua inaccortezza nel giudicare il suo servo e la sua noncuranza dei rapporti diplomatici che il regno regge con Roma.”

Ermal si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata beffarda. Fabrizio ebbe il sospetto che fosse nuovamente ubriaco, ma non avrebbe potuto dirlo dalla distanza che li separava.

Il consigliere si rivolse prima a lui, ovviamente: “Avete da giustificarvi, vostra altezza?”

Ermal sembrò rifletterci su un momento. “Perché non chiediamo prima al nostro  _ ospite  _ che cosa ne pensa lui di questa farsa,” disse poi, muovendo una mano a indicare Fabrizio. “Chi è e perché si trova qui, innanzitutto. Presi com’eravate dalla vostra sudditanza verso Augusto, non vi siete neanche chiesti chi diavolo fosse il servo che ci ha mandato.”

“Questa è un’ottima osservazione, nipote,” concordò il reggente, facendosi sentire per la prima volta. Si rivolse dunque a Fabrizio: “Vuoi per favore rispondere alle domande del tuo principe, romano? Chi sei, da dove vieni, e perché l’imperatore ti avrebbe mandato appositamente alla nostra corte?”

Aveva un tono tutto sommato rassicurante, del tipo che avrebbe invogliato chiunque a proseguire la conversazione anche in posizione di svantaggio rispetto a lui.

Ma Fabrizio non cadde nel tranello. “Sono un soldato di provincia,” rispose, con voce che l’avrebbero udito anche oltre le spesse mure di pietra di quel castello. “Mi hanno catturato i miei compagni mentre scappavo dagli accampamenti per non andare in battaglia. I miei superiori mi hanno strappato il nome e il rango, e mi hanno venduto a un mercato di schiavi per la mia diserzione.”

“È così che funziona a Roma,” borbottò uno dei capitribù. “Anche l’onore si può vendere e comprare.”

Fabrizio lo ignorò. “Ma non so perché sono stato portato qui,” proseguì, cercando di restare il più naturale possibile.

“Non hai visto chi ti ha comprato?” gli chiese il consigliere di prima, quello che sembrava il capo dell’assemblea.

“Ero stato drogato sia quando mi hanno trasportato al mercato, sia quando mi hanno trasportato sulla nave con cui mi hanno condotto poi in Illiria. Non avevo neanche idea di essere stato comprato da qualcuno.”

“E non sapevi nemmeno che fosse stato l’imperatore in persona a disporre per la tua vendita, tramite il suo prefetto del pretorio?”

“No.” Fabrizio strinse lentamente i pugni, badando bene a non farsi notare troppo. “Non lo sapevo.”

Seguì un momento in cui nessuno gli fece altre domande, tutti troppo impegnati a mormorare tra di loro.

Tranne Ermal, che non parlava con nessuno, neanche con Marco alle sue spalle. Fabrizio si chiese perché si trovasse lì anche lui: era il principe, di certo i suoi funzionari non l’avrebbero mai punito per le stupide accuse che gli erano state rivolte, quindi avrebbe anche potuto risparmiarsi di farsi vedere al suo processo. Il loro stesso legame era una farsa, possibile che lì dentro preferissero rispettare le apparenze, o erano davvero così idioti?

Il reggente finì di ascoltare all’orecchio il resoconto fornitogli dal suo funzionario. Annuì, e con una mano lo dispensò. “Marco,” si rivolse poi all’osservatore, “tu hai nulla da aggiungere? Lo schiavo ricadeva sotto la tua responsabilità, se non vado errato.”

“Il medico di corte ha confermato in precedenza la sua storia,” riferì Marco, preciso, senza nessuna emozione. “Simone è sempre stato fedele alla corte sin dalla sua entrata. Non avrebbe neanche alcun vantaggio nel fornire un alibi allo schiavo.”

E Fabrizio voleva far presente che era anche lui in quella stanza, ma si tenne in silenzio.

Il reggente parve soddisfatto di quella testimonianza.

Ermal, in tutto quel frangente, da che aveva trascinato il suo servitore al centro dell’attenzione era rimasto a guardarlo con aria apparentemente disinteressata, picchiettando un dito sul bracciolo della sua sedia per ingannare la noia del processo. “Voglio fargli una domanda io,” intervenne all’improvviso.

Lo sguardo che rivolse in quel momento a Fabrizio era tutt’altro che annoiato. “Hai partecipato alla guerra illirica, per caso?”

Fabrizio contrasse un muscolo nella mascella per costringersi a non muoverne nessun altro.

Il reggente si tirò più su, in quel trono in cui era quasi sprofondato nonostante la propria stazza. “Nipote...non vedo il motivo di questa domanda.”

“Lo schiavo ha detto di essere stato un soldato,” osservò Ermal, “quindi non è improbabile pensare che possa aver partecipato a quella guerra.” Tornò a rivolgersi all’uomo al centro della sala: “Allora? Hai partecipato ai combattimenti, sì o no?”

Fabrizio si prese un istante per regolarizzare il respiro. “No,” rispose infine.

Ermal annuì, ma non era appagato dalla risposta. “Mia sorella, la nostra regina, ha guidato gli eserciti in quella battaglia. Ma è stata sconfitta. Che cosa ne pensi, di questo?”

I presenti mormorarono, seccati da quel cambio di argomento in apparenza illogico. Fabrizio notò come alcuni dei capitribù guardassero il principe, come se fossero abituati a quei suoi colpi di testa. Persino il consigliere alla sinistra del reggente non si risparmiò dal lanciargli un’occhiata nervosa.

Si trattenne dal farglielo notare (era piuttosto certo che una delle guardie a presidiare la sala gli avrebbe amputato le mani, nel caso). “Ho sentito dire che si è battuta con onore,” disse invece.

“E perché tu non avresti partecipato alla guerra?”, gli chiese poi il principe, cambiando di nuovo direzione al discorso.

Fabrizio tentennò, colto alla sprovvista. “Dovevo badare al bestiame al posto di mio padre...si era ammalato, e sarebbe morto di lì a poco, e non potevo lasciare da sola mia madre…”

“Scuse,” la tagliò corto Ermal. “Se sei stato venduto per diserzione, non potevi sapere della guerra.”

“È successa  _ prima  _ che fossi stato catturato,” ribatté Fabrizio, tutto sommato irritato dal fatto che quell’altro ci tenesse a confutare la sua storia. “Mi hanno riferito tutto i miei compagni…”

“Scuse anche queste. Se così fosse stato, i tuoi  _ compagni  _ ti avrebbero riferito di come la regina sia stata ammazzata facilmente, e da un vigliacco per giunta, che l'ha colpita a tradimento, lasciandola a dissanguarsi senza darle neanche il colpo di grazia. Non è così che fanno i romani?”

Il cipiglio di Ermal si era alterato.

A Fabrizio non potè importargliene di meno. “Elisa - la vostra regina è stata sconfitta in duello, sul campo di battaglia. È morta secondo le regole della guerra, e se ha scelto di guidare i suoi eserciti, non credo che non le sapesse. Non potete farne una colpa all’intero popolo della persona che ha messo fine alla sua vita, solo per il rimpianto di non aver potuto fare qualcosa di più!”

Ermal si alzò di scatto in piedi; dietro di lui, Marco si mosse, una mano all'elsa della sua _sica_.

Prima che potesse avvenire qualcos’altro di irreparabile, intervenne di nuovo il consigliere al fianco del reggente: “Ora che conosciamo gli eventi che ci hanno condotti fino a qui, il consiglio può trarre la sua decisione.”

Fabrizio non lasciò cadere il suo sguardo da quello di Ermal, e così il principe, anche quando fu costretto a risedersi.

Fu il reggente in persona a prendere la parola dopo, quando ebbe tratto le conclusioni dall’ennesimo resoconto dei pareri dei capitribù. “Io ritengo,” disse, di nuovo con quella sua voce calma e rassicurante, “che tutto questo sia stato causato da una generale e sfortunata incomprensione. Anche la miglior tenuta può andare in rovina, se il fattore non è in grado di farsi ubbidire dai suoi servi - che, a loro volta, necessitano di ordini espressi con chiarezza. Vorremmo evitare un altro motivo di discordia con Roma e cogli ambasciatori delle province, sia per quando ritorneranno a palazzo che in futuro, e di questo immagino che ne converrete tutti con me…”

I capitribù non parlarono, ogni occhio della sala era rivolto verso l’uomo sul trono. Qualcuno si limitò a un leggero cenno di assenso col capo.

“Per il consiglio,” prese la parola poi il consigliere al suo fianco, “la decisione presa è di mantenere lo schiavo romano a corte, perché possa istruire il principe sugli usi romani, e che sua altezza assuma l’incarico di ambasciatore del regno presso l’impero.”

“Cosa?!”, saltò su Ermal, sconvolto quasi quanto Fabrizio. “Questo...costui ha cercato di uccidermi, zio! Più volte! Come puoi pensare che io possa anche solo accettare la sua presenza al mio fianco, se non per provare ancora ad uccidermi?!”

“Le azioni del tuo servo, nipote, sono state la naturale conseguenza del tuo comportamento nei suoi confronti,” gli spiegò il reggente, sempre con quella calma che lo contraddistingueva. “E mi sono stupito, francamente, che tu abbia messo da parte i tuoi princìpi verso i meno fortunati. Sono davvero rimasto sconcertato che tu abbia scelto di abusare del tuo nuovo fratello, specie quando mi è stato riferito del trattamento che gli hai riservato sia durante la presentazione, che all’interno del tuo osservatorio.”

Ermal restò qualche secondo a bocca aperta, esterrefatto. Non doveva essersi aspettato che qualche soldato facesse la spia. Poi strinse i denti, il risentimento tornò ad ardergli nello sguardo. “Hai detto anche tu che è una spia di Roma, e che abbia provato ad eliminarmi ne è soltanto la prova…”

“Un tentativo isolato,” intervenne il consigliere alla sinistra del reggente, “irrisolto e inutile. Le nostre milizie sono efficacemente addestrate, la nostra sconfitta in guerra è stata fatalità, e Marco non ha mai dato prova di fallimenti nel salvaguardare la vostra vita; e non serve che vi ricordi che, pur eliminando la vostra persona, ciò non arrecherebbe alcun danno alla corona poiché vi avete rinunciato voi stesso, consegnando il diritto reale nelle mani di vostro zio.”

Ed ecco un altro quesito parzialmente rischiarato. Fabrizio non ne capiva l’utilità, ma ora aveva risolto il mistero su come mai a Elisa non fosse succeduto Ermal. O, almeno, ne aveva intuito una parte del motivo.

“Ed ora riconciliatevi,” gli arrivò alle orecchie la voce del reggente, “com’è giusto che sia tra fratelli.”

Fabrizio non seppe come reagire a quello. Avrebbe preferito tenere in mano uno scorpione piuttosto che abbracciare Ermal, e il principe pareva della stessa opinione; ciononostante, dovette sopportare l’idea, vederlo avvicinarsi a lui e ingoiare una benedetta volta il suo orgoglio quando questi lo abbracciò. Non aveva il minimo odore di vino addosso.

I suoi capelli gli solleticarono una guancia, quando gli si accostò all’orecchio per dirgli: “Non sono uno sciocco come mio zio. Qualunque siano i tuoi piani, rinunciaci, perché ti spezzerò prima.”

“Invece di perdere tempo a odiare me,” gli disse Fabrizio, discostandosi, “perché non cerchi chi ha ucciso tua sorella per fargliela pagare?”

Gli occhi del principe quasi non lo risucchiarono, mentre sostenne il suo sguardo d’accusa. “Cosa ti dice che non lo stia già facendo?”

Sapeva di rischiare grosso, facendogli quella domanda. Lo sapeva, si era protetto il più possibile con quel castello di bugie che aveva creato intorno a sé.

Ma quando vide Ermal andar via e sparire tra la folla che si era finalmente sparsa, lasciandolo alle guardie che l’avrebbero riportato in cella, Fabrizio ebbe l’opprimente sensazione che la sua fine era stata comunque segnata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _taberna medica_ = lo studio dei dottori dell'epoca, era letteralmente una bottega; qui è inteso che Simone abbia uno "studio privato" all'interno del palazzo reale.  
>  **il consiglio tribale** : è un'altra licenza narrativa, in quanto gli anziani si riunivano per scegliere il capo all'interno della propria tribù, ma non ho trovato notizie su un regno unificato in Illiria.


	9. Fuori dalla gabbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non solo questa roba sta virando sempre più al _Gladiatore_ , ma nel copincollare il capitolo m'ero pure dimenticata l'epilogo.
> 
> _Annamo bene, proprio bene, eh!_

Fabrizio si era quasi abituato a quella routine: la porta delle prigioni che cigolava, la guardia che lasciava il suo sonnecchiare per accogliere il piccolo drappello che scendeva le scale, lui che alzava di poco il capo dalla posizione seduta che era riuscito ad accomodare sul suo giaciglio, con la schiena ormai ridotta più che a un fresco groviglio bruciante, a una placca rigida simile alla lorica che portava un tempo. Che in quel momento, vedendo i soldati illirici accostarsi alla porta della sua cella, ben armati, e avvertendo ancora il peso delle manette ai polsi, ben incatenate alla parete di pietra scabra alle sue spalle, gli sembrava crudelmente molto lontano, quasi un ricordo. O una favola.

Ma quel giorno - il giorno dopo quello che cambiò di nuovo tutto quanto - c’era qualcosa di diverso. “Dov’è l’uomo che tutto vede?”

I soldati non gli risposero, neanche quando gli aprirono la porta della gabbia. O gli tolsero le catene. “Gli ordini sono di renderti presentabile, romano,” gli dissero soltanto, cacciandogli tra le braccia un involto di stoffa. Vestiti nuovi, a quanto pareva.

Non gli diedero tempo neanche di chiedere perché, che lo spinsero fuori, lancia alla schiena.

 

* * *

 

Seduto nell’acqua della vasca, giù nei bagni dei servitori, ebbe il tempo di riflettere su quanto stava accadendo e su come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da quel momento in poi.

Anche se la sua testa stava venendo strattonata indietro, i suoi capelli strigliati con gesti secchi. Il servo alle sue spalle ebbe persino l’ardire di sospirare, udendo il suo gemito trattenuto di dolore. “Non lamentarti,” gli disse, con voce di ragazzo, “è più di quanto ho sentito fare per uno schiavo da ‘ste parti.”

“Non ho dubbi,” mormorò Fabrizio, sopportando quell’ennesima tortura. Quando ebbe fine, gli parve una benedizione. Perché accidenti non poteva fare da sé? Cosa credevano, i consiglieri, che potesse farsi strada attraverso le guardie armate con un pettine?!

Quando vide con la coda dell’occhio la lama al lato del suo volto, non riuscì a non far scattare il braccio.

Lo schiavo, stranamente, non batté ciglio. “So’ gli ordini,” replicò monotono, il rasoio ancora nella mano di cui Fabrizio gli aveva bloccato il polso.

Non tranquillo, annuì e lo lasciò fare. “Ordini, ordini,” ripeté, mentre gli venne rizzato il capo per tenerlo dritto mentre veniva sbarbato. “Non sento altro che questo, dentro a ‘sto posto.”

Lo schiavo emise quella che gli parve una risata sprezzante, o l’ombra di essa. “Che credi, che non c’ho pensato? ‘na bella lama affilata,” disse, a voce più bassa, “è tutto quello che mi serve…”

Fabrizio avvertì il rasoio premergli più a fondo nella guancia, così si voltò appena, in allarme.

I suoi occhi incontrarono la figura dell’ennesima coppia di guardie a sorvegliare l’entrata - e unica uscita - dei bagni.

“Ma non per tutti è così semplice,” aggiunse lo schiavo, prima di ruotargli di nuovo la testa sul collo, e riprendere il suo lavoro.

Fabrizio stette in silenzio per un po’, ponderando al suono della lama che grattava. “E perché un ragazzo intelligente come te è finito a fa’ il tosatore di schiavi?”

Il servo fece un altro verso ilare. “Se ti dico che mi pagano meglio che a fa’ er ladro di pecore, mi credi?”

 _Quest’accento_ , pensò Fabrizio, e un sorriso per poco non gli nacque spontaneo sulle labbra. “Non sei di queste parti, vero?”

“E nemmeno tu,” ribatté il ragazzo, battendogli col rasoio sull’avambraccio. Il punto in cui il dottore gli aveva cancellato il tatuaggio era evidente, una chiazza rossastra escoriata, ma quasi si poteva intuire cosa vi fosse scritto un tempo. “Eri un legionario come dicono?”

Fabrizio non perse tempo a coprirsi il braccio. Aveva lavato anche quel punto, prima, e non gli pizzicava più. “Anche,” rispose alla domanda.

Seguì un momento di silenzio, in cui lo schiavo sciacquò la lama del rasoio nell’acqua della vasca. “E dov’è la tua spada?” gli chiese poi.

Gli tornò in mente Morgan, mentre esaminava il suo gladio. _Strano che sia tuo,_  gli aveva detto, _è ben tenuto_. “Nelle mani di qualcun altro...”

Diede un’altra occhiata ai soldati di posta. Uno solo di loro pareva realmente controllare i suoi movimenti, l’altro faceva ruotare annoiato la sua lancia. Ma non avrebbero abbassato la guardia comunque. Non se non l’avrebbero visto più collaborativo.

E Fabrizio aveva tutte le intenzioni di farsi credere tale.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

L’osservatorio non era cambiato affatto dall’ultima volta che c’era stato: sempre la stessa aula di pietra, col lucernario che illuminava i tavoli e questi ultimi ingombri di carte, rotoli di pergamena e _atramentaria_.

Il principe non era chino su di essi, però. Come Fabrizio potè notare sin dal momento in cui le guardie lo scortarono oltre il portone, imbragato in una tunica lunga fino ai piedi di cui doveva calciare l’orlo per poter camminare, il principe era sì ai suoi tavoli, ma non per studiare.

Poggiatovi con calcolata indifferenza, era concentrato nel rimestare il contenuto del suo calice con un movimento delicato del polso. Troppo, tanto da risultare incredibile che fosse in grado di reggere un pugnale, tantomeno lanciarlo. O aggolare con quelle dita magre e raffinate un uomo addestrato e capace di rispondere alla sua aggressione istintiva ben meglio di chi nella sua vita non ha fatto altro che maneggiare inchiostri e cibi serviti, con tutta probabilità.

Fabrizio si fece avanti prima che potessero spingerlo.

Le guardie non li lasciarono da soli, questa volta. Potè presumere che fosse per ordine del reggente, che dopo i suoi ultimi colpi di testa avesse deciso di rinforzare le protezioni attorno al nipote. La prima mossa intelligente che gli avesse visto fare.

“Lo schiavo romano è qui per le lezioni, altezza,” lo annunciò il capo del drappello. “Come da ordini del consiglio.”

“E al consiglio tutti obbediscono,” replicò Ermal, incolore, lo sguardo sempre fisso sul suo calice. Ne bevve. “Potete andare.”

“Vostra altezza,” ebbe l’ardire il capo delle guardie, che evidentemente era in cerca di frustate anche lui quel giorno. “Ci è stato ordinato di non lasciarvi solo col prigioniero…”

“E immagino sia stato sempre il consiglio a ordinarvelo,” replicò il principe.

Il capo delle guardie parve volersi fare piccolo piccolo. “Il reggente, in realtà, vostra altezza.”

“ _Ah_.” Ermal sorrise. Agli occhi di Fabrizio apparve niente di più che un’ulteriore piega in quel viso pallido. “Il caro zio. Che altro non è che l’ennesima estensione del consiglio.”

Fece per buttar giù quanto gli restava nel calice, ma si fermò. “Lasciateci pure soli. Dopo l’ultima lezione, neanche un romano sarebbe così sciocco da rialzare la testa.”

“Ma, altezza…”

“Ho rinunciato alla _corona_ ,” puntualizzò Ermal, la voce un tono più alta, “non anche ai miei poteri. Sono ancora il vostro principe, o ve lo siete dimenticato così da non rispettare più la mia autorità? O il consiglio vi ha ordinato anche questo? Volete dimostrare anche voi il vostro valore sotto la frusta, di essere più deboli di un romano caduto in catene?!”

I soldati ebbero tutti l’accortezza di rimanere in silenzio, per riflettere sulla questione o semplicemente in segno d’obbedienza.

Colui che si era espresso per primo - il capo del drappello - non fece altro che chinare il capo, dire: “No, vostra altezza," e rimettersi alla testa dei soldati in ritirata.

I portoni dell’osservatorio vennero chiusi, e furono di nuovo solo lo schiavo romano e il principe illirico nella sala.

Fabrizio si voltò nuovamente verso il principe. “Beh, è stato impressionante.”

Ermal fece soltanto un verso come di disgusto. “Vengono addestrati a fare i burattini, non mi stupisce che abbiano più paura di te di perdere la lingua.” Poggiò il calice sul tavolo, e nello scostarsi mostrò la caraffa da cui traeva la sua bevanda. “E quindi, sei qui per insegnarmi la storia del tuo popolo? Per farmi imparare a memoria la dinastia dei Cesari, studiare come...censurate la paura degli stranieri che opprimete, dipingendoli come arrendevoli al progresso? Hm?”

Fabrizio si trattenne dal sospirare. Era già stanco, anche per quello. “Credevo che un principe potesse rifiutarsi di obbedire pure ai suoi consiglieri.”

“Non qui,” ribatté Ermal con una risata amara. Volto verso le sue carte, d’improvviso alzò gli occhi su Fabrizio. “Non hai nemmeno le catene. Questa situazione favorisce più te, che me.”

“Ma se solo tentassi qualcosa, non credo che tu sia così sciocco da non tenere più i tuoi soldati a guardia della porta.”

“Dici bene.”

“E allora dimmi che cosa vuoi farmi fare,” replicò Fabrizio in tono duro, la pazienza esaurita in due frasi. “Tanto lo sappiamo tutt’e due che non vorrai mai sentire nulla da me. E l’inverso è reciproco. Quindi meglio che mi dici adesso cosa vuoi fare di me - anche pure per un’altra serie di frustate, non m’importano nemmeno quelle, basta che non mi prendi in giro una volta di più.”

L’espressione sul volto di Ermal non mutò, ma in qualche modo Fabrizio percepì un cambiamento. “Perché, tu non stai facendo proprio quello? Non prendi in giro me e te stesso a tua volta, restando qui, fingendo di voler obbedire ai miei ordini pur di aver salva la vita?”

Fabrizio non capì, e la cosa lo adirò. “Se pensi che starò ai tuoi giochetti, come i tuoi soldati o chi altro del tuo seguito…!”

“E allora uccidimi!” Ermal si era voltato completamente verso di lui, allargò persino le braccia. “Avanti! Sei capace anche senza un’arma, no?! Uccidimi, o voltati e scappa! Non ho alcuno interesse nell’averti qui, e credimi, neanche il piacere.”

“Però ce l’hai avuto nel menarmi a destra e a manca a passare la ramazza per te, eh?”

Non era nelle sue corde lamentarsi come un servo di palazzo borioso, che credeva di essere sprecato per il ruolo che aveva, ma quella replica serviva a Fabrizio per prendere tempo e terminare il ragionamento che aveva iniziato da quando era entrato in quella sala. “Non giocarti la carta che è stato un ordine del consiglio e che devi obbedirgli. Perché s’è capito che pure quella è l’ultima cosa che vuoi fare. M’hanno mandato qui su ordine di Roma, per mezzo del prefetto del pretorio, e l’unico che poteva parlarci col prefetto sei tu o il reggente, le cariche massime del tuo regno. Quindi dimmi la verità,” gli intimò, facendo l’azzardata mossa non solo di parlargli apertamente, quando il principe poteva far irrompere tutte le sue guardie e farlo frustare sul momento, ma anche di compiere tre passi in avanti, fino a ritrovarsi non sotto il naso di Ermal, ma comunque molto vicino. “È stata un’idea tua, quella di ordinare al prefetto del pretorio di mandarmi qui?”

Non gli interessava neanche sapere se fosse stato per vendetta o altro. Fabrizio sarebbe tornato a Roma a prendersi la testa di Morgan, e quello solo gli importava.

Ermal sostenne il suo sguardo, come aveva sempre fatto da che si erano scontrati la prima volta.

Ed esattamente nello stesso modo, Fabrizio non lasciò cadere il suo. Per quanto non gli piacesse.

C’era qualcosa di distorto, sbagliato, negli occhi neri di Ermal, un _qualcosa_ che li rendeva simili a pozzi senza fondo. Fabrizio non aveva mai visto occhi del genere, e come da un crepaccio che si apriva nel nero della terra, ne era turbato e attratto insieme.

Quanto uscì dalle labbra del principe fu poco più di un sussurro: “Pensi davvero che desideri avere al mio fianco, ogni giorno, come una catena, qualcosa che mi ricordi la morte di mia sorella? Pensi davvero che abbia potuto voler _pagare_ per avere la compagnia di un soldato romano, il simbolo di tutto ciò che ha portato via all’Illiria la sua regina? Elisa era l’ _unica_ , ed è solo colpa mia se...!” Ma si morse il labbro inferiore, interrompendosi di colpo.

Prese un paio di respiri, calmandosi. “Fuori. Va’ fuori, vattene!” gridò, muovendo anche un braccio, costringendo lo schiavo a indietreggiare per non beccarsi uno schiaffo. “Sparisci dalla mia vista!”

E solo allora, Fabrizio obbedì, raccogliendo la lunga veste per non inciampare.

 

 

* * *

 

Quant’era appena accaduto, nondimeno, l’aveva scombussolato. Si era aspettato di essere consegnato ai soldati di guardia, o di essere intortato con l’ennesimo giro di parole che si sarebbe forse concluso con una pugnalata (o il tentativo di essa).

Non si era aspettato neanche che, una volta uscito dall’osservatorio, le due guardie ai lati del portone lo lasciassero passare senza batter ciglio, né ordinargli, lance puntate contro, di tornare nelle prigioni. Fabrizio stette a guardarle con aria imbambolata prima di comprendere che il suo status era stato modificato con l’ultima decisione del consiglio, e che praticamente poteva andarsene dove gli pareva.

Stette ben attento a non far trapelare l’euforia di quella realizzazione. Imboccò un corridoio a caso, e s’incamminò in quella direzione. Doveva pur sempre tracciare una mappa del luogo, prima di individuare una via d’uscita e il modo in cui uscirne, e non poteva farlo senza farsi un’idea di persona dell’ambiente che lo circondava. Fino a quel momento, di tutte le sale che aveva visitato non aveva un’idea precisa della loro posizione all’interno della rocca, dato che le guardie che lo avevano scortato ovunque lo avevano fatto tramite i corridoi sotterranei, destinati alla servitù o ai prigionieri come lui. Ora che si trovava sullo stesso livello del settore principale del palazzo, aveva finalmente una speranza per fuggire da lì.

Ermal, nella sua avversione per i romani e la sua ignoranza, reale o orchestrata che fosse, della sua vera identità, in realtà gli aveva fatto un enorme favore, scacciandolo. Fabrizio avrebbe potuto fuggire da palazzo già in quella giornata.

Non era un labirinto di corridoi, la rocca, per cui gli bastò seguire i rumori in lontananza per uscire dalle mura interne, piene di torce accese, per arrivare nei punti illuminati dalla luce del sole, arcate che si aprivano sul cortile interno che aveva già visitato.

Un enorme spiazzo, proprio come ricordava dalla prima, infausta volta che l’aveva visitato, circondato - ovviamente - da alte mura in pietra e con annesse quelle che gli sembravano le stalle. Fabrizio non rischiò di entrare nel mirino delle guardie che giravano per il luogo, restando seminascosto all’interno dell’arcata.

L’unico svantaggio era che le mura gli nascondevano la vista di una struttura più ampia, che poteva solo intuire dal fatto che non si apriva un’uscita immediatamente in quello spiazzo. Avrebbe dovuto faticare, per capire da che parte passare per poter guadagnare l’esterno, a meno di arrivare sul tetto di una delle torri e da lì farsela in scalata fin giù...una mossa troppo azzardata. Era abituato a combattere a terra, e farsi sì strada in un ambiente impervio, ma non tanto da scendere a forza di braccia e presa delle mani lungo una parete di pietre lunga chissà quanti metri, senza contare le rocce che lo aspettavano in basso. Non poteva rischiare la vita a quel modo, tra l’altro molto stupido.

Rientrò all’interno quando l’ennesimo soldato che faceva il giro di ronda gli diede un’occhiata di troppo.

Togliendosi l’orlo troppo lungo da sotto i piedi, Fabrizio riprese a camminare, badando bene di stare rasente alle pareti, in modo da attirare meno attenzione possibile. Doveva ragionare, e finché non avesse trovato un luogo deserto per farlo in santa pace, era bene che si facesse notare poco e dunque attirasse poche domande, preferibilmente zero.

A quanto pareva, diventando il nuovo maestro del principe gli era stata concessa libertà pari a quella di un qualsiasi servitore: li notava, ora, incrociando nel suo cammino giovani uomini con brocche tra le mani o sacchi sulle spalle, o coppie di donne con stoffe più o meno colorate sulle braccia. I servi che non erano prigionieri politici come lui andavano e venivano, senza avere costantemente il fiato sul collo delle guardie. Ma poteva immaginarlo di per sé. Ancora non sapeva cosa gli sarebbe successo ad andarsene liberamente in giro all’esterno, e per quello preferiva aspettare e verificare. Preferibilmente di notte, quando gli abitanti del castello sarebbero stati tutti a dormire e le guardie lasciate fuori inevitabilmente sonnacchiose.

In ogni caso, in quella giornata Fabrizio aveva appurato un punto importante: non c’era Ermal dietro il suo “trasferimento” in Illiria. Poteva anche aver mentito, ovviamente, considerata la lingua da serpe e la faccia di calcare che il principe aveva dimostrato in più occasioni, ma il modo in cui aveva reagito...nessuno sapeva fingere bene una rabbia convincente. E Fabrizio ne aveva vista tanta, in quegli occhi infernali. Poteva volergli far scontare tutto il rimpianto che provava per non essere riuscito a proteggere sua sorella e tutto l’odio che rivolgeva verso i romani per l’uccisione della consanguinea, ma non c’era lui dietro alla sua messa in catene. Morgan non si era accordato col principe, alla fine. Non voleva dire che Fabrizio non gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare ugualmente, al reale, per le umiliazioni inflitte fino a quel momento.

Ma c’era una persona sola che avrebbe potuto fornirgli una verità, per quanto piccola sarebbe stata.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Per trovare la stanza di Simone dovette fingersi zoppicante, e chiedere a un giovinetto la cui faccia Fabrizio non ricordava di aver visto né alla festa in onore degli ambasciatori, né al pranzo sempre in loro onore - e dunque potè rispondergli senza apparire spaventato dalla sua persona.

Come lo vide arrivare, il dottore era seduto dietro a un bancone pieno di roba che Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo riconoscere né allora né in futuro, eccetto forse una coppia di piccoli bracieri che fumigavano effluvi dal sentore di salvia. Alzò semplicemente gli occhi da qualunque cosa stesse tenendo per le mani. “Non dirmi che ti sei fatto nuovamente colpire apposta dalle guardie del principe, perché ammetto di starmi stancando di ricucirti ogni volta.”

“Non manderesti all’aria il tuo giuramento, così?” Non prendendola come una minaccia, Fabrizio andò a sedersi davanti al bancone del medico.

Simone gli sorrise, furbo. “Da ciò che indossi, mi aspetto allora che tu abbia preso le parti del precettore, come si dice nei corridoi di palazzo...ma che il principe non abbia gradito comunque la tua vista.”

“Ecco, è proprio di questo che ti volevo parlare.”

“Sono forse diventato la tua dama di compagnia, romano?” Simone tornò ad esaminare quanto stava esaminando prima - un osso, apparentemente, forse appartenente a un animale abbattuto per malattia. “Il principe non ti ha neanche messo nome, e tu non ti sei degnato di darlo ad alcuno. Perché dovrei interrompere le mie mansioni per te?”

“Perché temo per il mio collo se dicessi la parola sbagliata.”

Quell’ammissione, detta con una gravità impensabile per uno schiavo talmente ribelle, fece alzare una seconda volta lo sguardo al dottore.

“Devo sapere quello che c’è da sapere sulla sorella del principe,” gli disse Fabrizio, le mani nel grembo della sua veste. “Ti sembrerà strano, ma ho cambiato idea sulla mia vita. E non vorrei che fosse la parola sbagliata a portarmela via.”

Simone lo guardò per qualche istante, neanche stesse scrutando un altro sintomo di malanno. Poi poggiò sul banco quanto aveva per le mani, che unì, e con aria composta si mise a parlare: “Non è un argomento scomodo soltanto per sua altezza, credimi. La fine della guerra è stata l’inizio di nuovi disordini nel consiglio dei capitribù, per scegliere un re che non fosse il principe. Nessuno si aspettava che cedesse di sua volontà il comando allo zio, ma...forse, è stato meglio così.”

Fabrizio ascoltava, incurante di quanto sarebbero state rilevanti o meno le informazioni che il medico di corte gli stava fornendo. Necessitava di sapere tutto quello che c’era da sapere, come da sua stessa ammissione. “Ma perché nessuno voleva Ermal al trono? Non è un figlio legittimo del re precedente?”

“ _Legittimato,_ ” precisò Simone, lasciando intendere molto altro dietro quella parola, altro che Fabrizio intuì non era tempo di parlarne. “Un altro, in realtà, dei motivi per cui il principe non avrebbe regnato sulle tribù d’Illiria.”

“Me sembra comunque strano che fossero tutti leali a Elisa...diciamo che _per esperienza_ so che a nessuno piace granché una donna al comando.”

“Cleopatra avrà fatto pure il bello e il cattivo tempo col vostro impero, per quel che le era stato concesso, ma Elisa era stata incoronata per necessità: i regnanti morirono poco prima dello scoppio della guerra, e le tribù necessitavano di una guida per condurre la battaglia contro i romani. Che fosse una donna, persino il consiglio ammise che in quel frangente disperato non era un dettaglio poi così importante: era stata istruita in merito, e soprattutto aveva i consiglieri al suo fianco. Una lotta interna per eleggere un comandante avrebbe soltanto generato perdite che il regno non si poteva permettere, non all’alba di una guerra con Roma.” Simone sospirò, e si massaggiò gli occhi stanchi. Lavorare in una stanzetta semibuia, solo al lucore di qualche candela, persino Fabrizio poteva immaginare che lo sfinisse molto. “Ciò che l’esito del conflitto si è portato dietro, non ha fatto altro che peggiorare in ogni caso lo status del principe…”

“Perché,” inquirì Fabrizio, “non stava simpatico al consiglio pure prima?”

“Da che sono giunto alla corte, e non è davvero molto tempo, se posso dire di aver visto sua altezza in compagnia di alcuno che non fosse la sua guardia personale, è proprio la principessa poi regina...erano molto legati, come puoi pensare. Per cui, se puoi evitare di parlare di lei, fallo pure.”

 _Elisa era l’unica_ , era sfuggito al principe, ma _l’unica_ di cosa?

E ora Fabrizio l’aveva scoperto. L’unica per la quale egli esisteva, a quanto sembrava. “È ovvio che pensa sia stata colpa sua se è morta…”

“Lo pensa anche il consiglio, e gran parte dell’opinione pubblica in realtà.” Simone aveva parlato in tono di rassegnazione, come se quella storia l’avesse sentita dire più e più volte. “L’unica volta che il principe è sceso in battaglia, questa si è conclusa con la morte della regina. E lui dov’era, fra tutti i loro soldati? Perché non si è fatto avanti al suo posto per duellare col generale di Roma?”

Fabrizio contrasse involontariamente un muscolo nella mascella. Non si era mai fatto quella domanda.

“Sono in molti che avrebbero voluto fosse lui e non la regina a prendersi quel colpo di gladio nel petto, soprattutto perché era stato sua altezza a progettare l’armatura per la regina, e che si è poi rivelata inefficace, e non impenetrabile come pensava.” Simone si raddrizzò sulla propria seduta, e si aggiustò una falda del proprio chitone. “Ma, ovviamente, non si può tornare indietro, e neanche fare un attentato a sua altezza, è chiaro. Perciò, se hai realmente cambiato idea sulla tua vita e preferisci tenertela stretta, evita soprattutto di ricordargli le sue colpe. Lo fanno già i consiglieri, e quanti altri qui a palazzo.”

Fabrizio annuì, un’azione che gli costò parecchia energia per quanto era teso. “Me ne ricorderò…”

Simone lo fissò per qualche istante, verificando sul suo volto se stesse dicendo il vero. “Come va il braccio?” cambiò poi argomento.

Fabrizio si tirò su la lunga manica della sua tunica, mostrandogli il punto in cui il tatuaggio era stato grattato via. “‘na meraviglia,” disse, risistemandosi poi la veste. Ma non era tranquillo, neanche un po’.

E Simone dovette capirlo bene, perché aggiunse: “Non ti chiederò nulla a riguardo, puoi dormire sereno.”

Fabrizio non capì. “Perché no? Tanto so’ già in catene. Pure se ti torco un capello, avrei la peggio io.”

“Perché, caro il mio irruente italico, a dire quello che penso soltanto di aver capito, avremmo il peggio tutti e due. Tu per aver nascosto chi sei, e io ugualmente, per non aver detto alla corte che al palazzo reale d’Illiria stiamo ospitando qualcuno che è ben più di un soldato disertore.”

Lo stomaco di Fabrizio si tramutò in pietra, a quell’affermazione, e la stessa fine avrebbero fatto velocemente il resto dei suoi organi.

“Vuoi sapere da che l’ho capito?”

“La…” Fabrizio tentò di deglutire. “La scritta sul...sul…” Si indicò l’avambraccio, di nuovo coperto.

Simone annuì, grave. “M’è capitato di esaminare un paio di soldati romani, in precedenza. Di quelli uccisi per essere stati beccati in avanscoperta. E di quelli finiti a fare gli schiavi prima di te. Uno di questi ultimi era un disertore, che mi morì proprio su questo banco per dissanguamento, ma non c’era molto che potessi fare per lui: una porzione del braccio gli era stata tranciata di netto, là dove tu, invece, avevi ancora l’iscrizione della tua legione di appartenenza. Un ultimo regalo dei suoi, così mi è parso di capire...una cosa che praticano abitualmente i legionari ai loro ex-commilitoni, se li beccano. E a te ti hanno beccato.”

A Fabrizio non servì guardarsi intorno per cercare un’arma improvvisata o una via di fuga; aveva trovato entrambe le cose già da quando era entrato, e soprattutto non voleva dover ricorrere all’eventualità di uccidere il medico. Non era lui, il suo nemico. E neanche meritevole di una cosa simile. “Senti…”

“No, sentimi tu.” Simone si sporse col busto sul suo bancone, e guardò bene Fabrizio negli occhi. “Hai raccontato una storia per aver salva la vita, e mi sta bene. Qualunque uomo, persino il più onorevole, lo farebbe. Ma vedi di tenerti stretto pure quello che hai messo in piedi, perché se crolla, finiremmo a fondo entrambi, e io non voglio farlo.”

Fabrizio corrugò le sopracciglia. “Mentiresti per me? Pe’ ‘no schiavo?”

“No,” rispose Simone, traendosi indietro. “Non dirò nulla per aver salva la vita _io_ , se non ti è ancora chiaro. Qui non ricompensano chi scopre un traditore dopo averlo portato all’interno della propria casa. A meno che tu non abbia un diverso concetto di decapitazione.”

Questa volta, fu il turno di Fabrizio di restare in silenzio a scrutare il volto dell’altro, per capire se dicesse il vero. Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, sospirò. “E allora dimmi tu che devo fare, visto che come mi muovo, sbaglio…”

“Non dire una parola di più di quelle che hai già detto sul tuo conto. Non parlare al principe di sua sorella, né del suo ruolo nella sua uccisione. Se non ti sta bene qualcosa, gira la testa di lato e passa avanti.” Simone esitò, poi un’espressione più di comprensione gli spianò il volto. “È così che si sopravvive, a corte. Non che vivere, per noi, faccia molta differenza.”

“ _Noi_?” Tutto sommato, Fabrizio si sorprese. “Non sei prigioniero anche tu, mi sembra.”

Simone parve soppesare quella frase. “ _Sembra_...è questa, la parola. Ci sono molte prigioni, romano,” disse poi, alzandosi in piedi, “diverse da quella in cui attualmente risiedi. E molti prigionieri. Ma è un discorso per un’altra volta, spero.” Con un braccio, gli indicò l’uscita.

Fabrizio non si fece attendere.

 

* * *

 

Le ultime parole del medico continuarono a girargli in testa fino a farlo fermare, nel bel mezzo di un corridoio che si apriva sul cortile assolato. Che, per ironia della sorte, era l’ultima cosa a cui pensava.

Fabrizio raccolse le vesti dannatamente lunghe e cambiò direzione, dirigendosi piuttosto verso la parte del condotto che si fondeva con le ombre che le torce alle pareti non potevano rischiarare.

 

* * *

 

Trovò Ermal che si era finalmente chinato sulle sue carte, ma la caraffa e il calice erano ancora al loro posto su quel tavolo. Fabrizio ci badò poco.

Il principe, invece, se ne accorse eccome quando entrò all’improvviso nel suo osservatorio, seguito dalle guardie in armi. Alzò il capo, per guardarlo come avrebbe potuto guardare Romolo il capostipite materializzatosi improvvisamente davanti a lui.

Contrariamente a prima, Marco era altrettanto presente nell’osservatorio, al fianco del suo patrono, e si fece subito avanti a lui, una mano ben piantata sull’elsa della sua _sica_.

Ben conscio di avere le solite lance alla schiena, arrivato ai tavoli Fabrizio mostrò i palmi. “Una cosa so,” esordì, “e sarà tutto quello che voglio insegnarti, pure se non mi vuoi ascoltare.”

Ermal non disse nulla. Fece solo un cenno col capo, al che le guardie abbassarono le loro lance.

Guardò Marco. L’osservatore non tolse la mano dall’elsa della sua arma, ma si fece un passo di lato.

Ora il principe e il suo prigioniero erano faccia a faccia. “Ti ascolto,” disse Ermal.

Credendo di essere temporaneamente fuori pericolo, Fabrizio continuò: “Puoi odiarmi quanto vuoi, non posso certo impedirtelo. Ma se hai tenuto veramente a tua sorella - se ne vuoi rispettare la memoria, come credo - non puoi restartene chiuso qui dentro, come un prigioniero. Assumiti i tuoi doveri e prosegui la strada che Elisa ha interrotto.” Trasse un respiro, un po’ in difficoltà. “E questo è quanto.”

Le labbra di Ermal si contrassero in un sorriso sprezzante. “Ed ecco la tua vera natura, infine. Un’altra marionetta del consiglio.”

Fabrizio non poteva crederci. “Non sono qui su comando del consiglio, sono qui per conto mio…”

“Per conto della tua misericordia?” Ermal aveva alzato un sopracciglio, o almeno era quella la piega assunta dall’arcata incolore sul suo volto incolore. “Affascinante.” Si voltò di nuovo verso le sue carte e i suoi sesti. “Non è del tuo consiglio che ho bisogno; quello che adesso mi serve è una scusa…”

“Come…?”

“L’alto consigliere,” disse Ermal, “in seguito alla decisione più stupida mai presa dal consiglio delle tribù da che è stato creato, ha scaricato su di me la responsabilità degli ambasciatori, visto che ora ho io stesso l’incarico. In questo momento sono circa a metà della loro visita del regno, e per quando torneranno, dovrò cacciare una buona idea per ristabilire la nostra reputazione. Sai, quella cosa che _tu_ hai tanto brillantemente mandato a rovescio.” Sbuffò, grattandosi il capo.

Fabrizio era seriamente tentato di strozzarlo un’altra volta, se gli parlava di nuovo in quel modo così ostentatamente annoiato. “Perciò avrò anch’io una parte nei tuoi progetti, immagino?” gli chiese invece.

“Sei sveglio, oggi. È un bene.”

“Accanna, a’ principe, non è con le tue battute che t’obbedirò meglio…”

In men che non si dica, Fabrizio si trovò la _sica_ di Marco puntata contro. “Non rivolgerti più a sua altezza in quel modo insolente,” lo minacciò l’osservatore. “Ricorda qual è il tuo posto.”

“No, Marco, lascialo fare,” gli disse Ermal, muovendo una mano inanellata - gli anelli luccicarono sotto il cono di sole del lucernario - per fargli abbassare la corta spada. “È da tanto tempo che una persona non mi parla più in modo sincero.”

L’osservatore obbedì, riappendendo la _sica_ alla cintola, ma non perse comunque Fabrizio d’occhio.

Il principe tornò a rivolgersi a Fabrizio: “Gli ambasciatori sono abituati agli agi romani, niente di quello che facciamo noi barbari illirici li compiacerà mai abbastanza. Se può farti piacere, in pratica è questa la mia punizione.”

“Sempre meglio che ‘na mazza di frustate,” replicò Fabrizio, insofferente. “Ma visto che sei pur sempre suo nipote, il reggente non avrà voluto infierire troppo, stavolta…”

“Mio zio potrà essere un capo nelle sue _villae rusticae_ , ma qui a palazzo è solo una figura di rappresentanza. È il consiglio delle tribù che prende le decisioni, in realtà; pur che il reggente non le approvi, sono comunque tutti capaci di rigirarselo a proprio favore, e Claudio più di tutti...”

“Claudio?”

“L’alto consigliere. È stato lui a suggerire a mio zio - a dare lui stesso l’ordine, in verità, di farti frustare.”

A Fabrizio tornò alla mente l’uomo dai capelli bianchi che aveva visto in compagnia del reggente sia alla festa, sia prima di essere punito, e che aveva sostanzialmente diretto il suo processo. “E perché me lo stai dicendo?” chiese dunque al principe.

“Per ricambiarti la _cortesia_ del tuo consiglio su quel che dovrei fare,” rispose Ermal. “Come vedi, però, sono già fin troppo occupato per poter pensare al bene del regno.” Si girò di nuovo verso le sue carte, sospirando. “Marco, fallo tornare in cella, per favore. Non posso perdere altro tempo.”

“Sì, altezza.” L’osservatore si mosse, e i soldati con lui.

A Fabrizio non servì dar loro un’occhiata di più per capire che si stava giocando la sua unica opportunità di fuggire da lì. “Aspetta!” esclamò, rivolto a Ermal.

“Se hai un’idea per gli ambasciatori, ti ascolto,” gli disse il principe, sebbene le guardie gli stessero già forzando le braccia dietro la schiena. “Se è un altro dei tuoi discorsi ipocriti sull’onore…”

Fabrizio si scrollò di dosso i soldati ai fianchi. “Hai detto che gli ambasciatori preferiscono i divertimenti romani? Beh, io so’ romano! Chiedi a me quel che ti serve!”

“A un poveraccio di chissà dove scappato dall’esercito…” replicò Ermal a mezza voce.

“Che t’è stato mollato per insegnarti come vivono i romani,” ribatté Fabrizio, “fatti du’ domande sul perché!” Ma si zittì, sotto la minaccia della _sica_ di Marco.

Sorprendentemente, Ermal riemerse dalle sue pergamene.

“Volete ancora che lo riportiamo in cella, altezza?” gli chiese l’osservatore. Moriva dalla voglia di eseguire l’ordine come un patrizio di disinfestare la sua cantina dai ratti.

“No,” rispose Ermal, ma non gli fece riabbassare la spada. “Da chi sei stato addestrato a combattere, romano?”

“Al Campo Marzio, proprio dentro la capitale.”

“Ed è molto diverso l’addestramento tra legionari e gladiatori?”

“Hanno comunque tutti e due il compito di combattere per uccidere. Solo, i secondi lo fanno in maniera più teatrale, perché c’hanno un pubblico a guardarli.”

Ermal si girò un anello intorno al suo dito, apparentemente riflettendo. “Quanto pensi ci voglia per addestrare un manipolo di uomini al combattimento gladiatorio?”

Marco lo guardò come se fosse uscito pazzo.

“Uguale a quello per insegnare ai legionari a combattere,” rispose Fabrizio, parimenti confuso.

“E cioè quanto? Un mese, un anno, tre settimane?”

“Non lo so, dipende da quanto gli uomini sono pronti a obbedire, o agili nella lotta...perché?”

Sul volto di Ermal apparve un sorriso, un _vero_ sorriso, benché piccolo e privo di calore. “Perché, forse, mi hai veramente dato una buona idea.” Spostò lo sguardo dal suo anello a lui. “Il consiglio aveva già pensato a un torneo per l’ultimo giorno di permanenza degli ambasciatori a corte,” disse, con l’intento di spiegare la situazione sia a Fabrizio che a Marco. “L’idea di far combattere i partecipanti alla maniera illirica, sfortunatamente, toglie all’evento gran parte della sua attrattiva, e d’altra parte non avevamo un maestro gladiatore per addestrarli in modo adeguato. Ma adesso…” E indicò lo schiavo romano col gesto di una mano.

Fabrizio fece i collegamenti. “Ah, capisco,” disse, incrociando le braccia. “Quindi mò da che non volevi più vedermi, ti servo finalmente a qualcosa.”

“Hai un addestramento sulle spalle, nonostante tutto: sai come si schivano i colpi, come maneggiare una spada mi auguro...non ti sarà difficile orchestrare un combattimento figurato.”

Fabrizio sbottò una risata secca. “I servi di palazzo non so’ gladiatori innanzitutto, non posso trasformarli per te in poco tempo. E manco convincerli ad uccidersi l’un l’altro…”

Ermal parve irrigidirsi a quell’accenno. “Non è necessario, e poi dimezzeresti la servitù.”

“Ma il senso dei tornei è proprio questo, gente che s’ammazza in maniera scenografica. Il pubblico regge il fiato per arrivare al momento del colpo finale, il loro verdetto di grazia o condanna. Tolgo il sangue, e cosa resta?” Fabrizio aprì le dita di una mano, a mimare un’esplosione. “Un’ambasciata delusa e la reputazione di codardi per gli illiri.”

“Reputazione che tu conosci bene, no?” Ermal non si scompose. “Non m’importa come li addestrerai, se bene o male, l’unica cosa su cui non transigo è che venga ucciso qualcuno. Per il resto, potrai scegliere gli uomini che vorrai, l’intero personale del palazzo e del resto delle tribù sarà al tuo servizio.”

“Altezza,” gli mormorò Marco, facendoglisi vicino, “non potete fidarvi di costui. Non…”

Ma il principe lo zittì con una mano, come il reggente congedò l’alto consigliere al processo.

Fabrizio scosse il capo, tutto sommato divertito. “Non ho mica detto che accetto. Che me ne viene, a me?”

“La vita salva non ti basta?” replicò Marco per il suo principe.

“A me sta pur bene fare il prigioniero in cella,” ribatté Fabrizio, facendo pure spallucce. “Sai che mi frega. Ma se devo fa’ un lavoro del genere, addestrare gente a _fingere_ di ammazzarsi, col rischio di restarci secco io - e ce n’è, tu che sei soldato non è che non mi capisci - non ve lo posso fare senza qualcosa in cambio. È una cosa che va in accordo a tutti i prigionieri, pure a Roma fanno così.”

Il che non era proprio vero, ma non era necessario che gli illiri lo sapessero. Stava di nuovo lottando sul filo del rasoio e neanche il suo gladio l’avrebbe aiutato a stare più in equilibrio.

Marco guardò con aria forzatamente impassibile il suo principe, ma Ermal non si consultò con lui come forse desiderava. “Avrai un alloggio nelle baracche dei servitori,” gli disse.

“Sai che mi cambia…” mormorò Fabrizio, conscio di essere in bilico tra la decapitazione e l’assoluzione. Ma meglio giocarsi tutte le carte ora, no?

“E se ci aggiungessi la tua libertà?”

Anche Ermal doveva sentirsi a quel modo, per fare quell’aggiunta - che inevitabilmente crepò la maschera d’indifferenza di Fabrizio.

Guadagnata la sua attenzione, Ermal proseguì: “Fai questo per me, e se agli ambasciatori piacerà il torneo, farò in modo di metterti sulla prima barca che va a Roma, affrancato e di nuovo libero.”

“Ermal…!” tentò di nuovo Marco, ma di nuovo venne zittito. “Non è quello che vuoi di più, in fondo?” continuò il principe. “Tanto ci odiamo a vicenda. Che resti qui, io non ho alcun uso per te, e tu sicuramente non hai desiderio di continuare ad obbedirmi. Alla fine avremmo entrambi quel che vogliamo - io dimostro al consiglio di saper obbedire, mi libero di te, e tu torni a casa tua, o te ne vai dove ti pare. E che i regali di Augusto vadano pure a farsi un giro coi suoi generali morti.”

Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo se essere d’accordo o indignato di quell’ultima affermazione, in verità.

“Allora?”

Non rispose subito. Anzi, gli venne persino da ridacchiare.

Quella situazione era così favorevole da non sembrare vera. Sicuramente c’era qualche inghippo dietro, un altro dei tranelli in cui il principe l’avrebbe fatto cadere.

Ma non avrebbe più avuto un’occasione simile, in ogni caso. E lui non era così idiota da sprecarla. “Sai che ti dico, principe? Che hai veramente avuto una buona idea.”

Marco non pareva affatto del suo stesso avviso.

Ermal, al contrario, non abbandonò la sua aria apparentemente soddisfatta. "Visto che sei d'accordo, direi che possiamo risolvere anche una questione lasciata in sospeso dall'inizio."

"Che sarebbe?"

"Dobbiamo darti un nome." Più a suo agio ora che aveva ottenuto almeno un risultato, il principe tornò a versarsi un altro calice di vino. "Non ce l'hai detto quando ci hanno presentati, e d'altra parte non mi interessava molto, ma i tuoi gladiatori avranno bisogno di un nome con cui chiamarti, no?"

"Di solito si usa _doctore_ , o _magister_ ," rispose Fabrizio, che iniziò a provare un sentimento ben diverso dalla sensazione di vittoria sull'avversario. "Basta quello..."

"Mh, sì, ma qui non siamo a Roma. E sono entrambi appellativi troppo ampollosi per qualcuno che in fondo non è nessuno, giusto?"

Fabrizio intuì dove il reale volesse arrivare. E non gli piaceva per niente. Ma non poteva neanche fornirgli il suo vero nome, o sapeva le conseguenze in cui sarebbe incorso.

Divertito da quanto vide apparire sul volto del romano, Ermal proseguì nel suo ragionamento, calice ancora alla mano: "Dato che resto ancora io il tuo patrono, direi che tocca a me decidere di quest'incombenza, non trovi? Dunque..." Prese un altro sorso di vino, e si prese anche tutto il tempo per inghiottire e pensare. "È piuttosto facile, visto il tuo aspetto. E si ricorda anche abbastanza bene. Marco," chiamò poi il suo servo più vicino, "com'è l'armatura che userebbe per l'addestramento?"

"Quella sottratta alle spie romane," rispose l'osservatore, asciutto. "Solo il pettorale, di metallo nero."

Ermal tornò a sorridere all'ora funereo servitore romano. "Beh, direi che è perfetto! Sbalordisci gli ambasciatori e il consiglio, e te ne andrai da qui col mio benestare. Più semplice che costringerti a farmi da schiavo personale. Pensi di poterci riuscire, o dobbiamo dubitare anche del tuo desiderio di libertà, _Moro_?"

Fabrizio non avrebbe voluto rispondergli, davvero. O comunque dargli una risposta che non gli avrebbe fatto tagliare mani e lingua.

Ma si costrinse ad alzare un angolo della bocca in rimando, e a restare calmo. "Non vi deluderò, vostra altezza. Il mio desiderio è più forte di quel che pensate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **censura storiografica** : avvenuta realmente, gli storiografi romani dipinsero spesso la sottomissione dei popoli all'impero come una resa volontaria per guadagnare uno stile di vita migliore;  
>  **salvia** : già allora erano conosciute le sue proprietà antisettiche;  
>  _sesti_ = antico nome dei compassi, in uso già dai greci antichi;  
>  _villae rusticae_ = abitazioni in campagna dei romani più abbienti, organizzate come aziende agricole;  
>  _Campo Marzio_ = area della città di Roma consacrata al dio Marte, dio della guerra;  
>  _doctore, magister_ = appellativi dell'addestratore dei gladiatori.


	10. Fra gli ultimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fa caldo, si studia roba inutile per la sessione infinita e vi meno personaggi ancora senza nome nel capitolo ma appena listati nei tag, vediamo se riuscite ad azzeccarli! >:)

L’armatura promessagli dal principe era inaspettatamente bella: di lucido metallo nero, proprio come riferito dall’osservatore reale, riluceva in maniera quasi inquietante al tremulo lucore delle fiaccole accese nelle prigioni, ed era priva di bozzi o scalfitture. Non pareva, anzi, essere mai stata usata. Non che a Fabrizio importasse del suo precedente proprietario, nelle circostanze in cui versava. La poggiò a terra.

Nel chinarsi, il collare sfregò fastidiosamente contro collo e clavicole. Il romano ci stava facendo l’abitudine sia alle piaghe che al peso, ma sarebbe stata la prima cosa che si sarebbe strappato via una volta terminata quella farsa. Fino ad allora, doveva avere pazienza.

E indossare la più pratica tenuta da _doctore_ , che consisteva in un pettorale fatto di cinghioni di cuoio intrecciati. Lo allacciò ai fianchi con un senso di soddisfazione che non provava più da molto tempo, benché quella volta non stava per scendere nei _castra pretoria_ , con la propria armatura, ma in un’arena improvvisata per istruire delle nullità che non avevano alcuna ragione per sottoporsi a quel teatrino, se non che erano di proprietà della corte, proprio come lui. Altamente umiliante...

...ma, come sempre, Fabrizio si costrinse a ingoiare l’amaro boccone in favore della felice visione futura che lo attendeva. Una visione in cui lui era alla prora di una barca, in vista delle coste laziali.

Ancora, non poteva essere del tutto sicuro che il principe avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa - più il suo accordo ufficioso, in realtà - di rispedirlo a casa una volta sbrigata la pratica del torneo per gli ambasciatori. Nel caso opposto, tuttavia, era sicuro di riuscire ad escogitare qualcosa. Qualcosa che prevedeva l’osservatore reale monco di una mano e il principastro di almeno un orecchio, possibilmente.

Si chinò per legarsi più strettamente gli stivalacci di cuoio grezzo che avrebbero dovuto fungergli da protezione alle gambe, come se le braghe indossate al posto della tunica non le avvertisse già abbastanza strane. Terminò la sua operazione di vestizione legandosi alle braccia le rispettive protezioni, ancora cuoio lavorato grezzamente e foderato di stoffa, come pettorale e gambali.

La solita coppia di guardie lo aspettava all’esterno della sua cella, uno dei due uomini con in mano una frusta. Stranamente, l’arma era _per_ lui - nel senso che avrebbe dovuto usarla sulle sue reclute.

Fabrizio la prese dal soldato che gliela consegnò non appena uscì dalla cella, e la gettò via subito dopo, senza badarvi.

Nessuno dei due soldati gli disse alcunché, nello scortarlo fuori dal sotterraneo e poi dentro i corridoi di palazzo, senza neanche rimettergli la benda sugli occhi.

Quello gli fece sorgere spontaneo un guizzo delle labbra - era uno di loro, ormai - ma l’accortezza glielo fece abbassare.

 

 

 

Uscirono nel cortile che dava sulle stalle e l’infamante posto di flagellazione. Fabrizio, nonostante tutto, dovette reprimere il brivido che gli colpì - e non a caso - come una staffilata la colonna vertebrale, quasi anche il suo corpo ricordasse nel vedere.

Le guardie non lo condussero lì, ma da un’altra parte.

V’era un recinto più ampio, spuntato dal nulla in mezzo allo spiazzo tra le mura della rocca: una costruzione in legno messa in piedi appositamente per l’evento, che nella teoria doveva simulare un’arena da combattimento, ma mancava di tribune per il pubblico, palchi per i patrizi e quant’altro Fabrizio ricordava delle costruzioni in pietra che aveva visto nella capitale. Questa era al massimo adatta per contenere una ristretta mandria di vacche o di cavalli. Ovviamente, il palazzo della corte illirica non era stato progettato per contenervi una vera e propria scuola di gladiatori, per cui Fabrizio immaginò che si dovessero essere arrangiati con quel che avevano, maledicendo come lui che dai vizi degli ambasciatori serpenti dipendessero le loro vite. In quel senso, e soltanto in quel senso, era loro vicino.

Ma il recinto non conteneva animali, a meno di considerare tali quella scarsa decina di persone al suo interno. Alcuni stavano provando a combattere, con una spada di legno o anche senza; molti altri se ne stavano sparsi o in gruppetti a guardarli, ma comunque restando vicini. Ma era evidente che nessuno di loro era mai stato addestrato, e Fabrizio provò un certo senso di rassegnazione nell'avvicinarsi al recinto.

Una delle due guardie aprì il basso cancello per farlo entrare. L'altra li oltrepassò, e con toni bruschi e secchi richiamò quegli uomini nella loro lingua. Ignorava che Fabrizio la conoscesse (così come - o tale era la sua speranza - tutte quelle persone ignoravano la sua vera identità); il principe, nei loro incontri, gli parlava appositamente nella sua lingua, quella di Roma, probabilmente per intimidirlo, e solo quando s’era adirato si era lasciato sfuggire le frasi in illirico stretto. Che Fabrizio aveva comunque compreso, dato che masticava quell’idioma ogni giorno da che quella maledetta guerra era iniziata, e per quello sulle prime non ci aveva quasi fatto caso.

I futuri gladiatori vennero fatti mettere in fila, tutti di fronte a colui che sarebbe stato il loro maestro.

Fabrizio avrebbe preferito mille volte gli svogliati rampolli dell’aristocrazia romana, piuttosto che quella manica di uomini che lo guardavano già con sufficienza, braccia incrociate e sorrisi sprezzanti, a sfidarlo ancor prima di menare le mani in un’esercitazione. Sarebbe stata dura. Gli avrebbero soltanto rallentato i suoi piani.

Ciononostante, attese pazientemente che le guardie finissero di abbaiare i loro ordini - di obbedire al maestro del principe, che avrebbero risposto direttamente al consiglio per le loro insubordinazioni, di non tentare la fuga in alcun modo - e che se ne andassero, unendosi al drappello che sorvegliava il recinto: un soldato per ogni angolo della struttura, munito tanto di lancia quanto di spada. La corte non badava a spese, a quanto sembrava, neanche dei suoi uomini.

Fabrizio guardò uno ad uno quelli che si trovava davanti. Un inconveniente alla volta, si disse, preparandosi mentalmente. “Sapete già perché siete qui,” esordì, parlando in lingua illirica. Non poteva sapere quanti tra loro conoscessero la sua, e d’altra parte badò a parlare in maniera volutamente grossolana, cosicché pensassero che l’avesse imparato in poco tempo e male. “Non serve che vi ripeta con cosa vi hanno minacciato. E per quelli di voi che non lo sanno...vi basti sapere che da qui dentro se n’esce solo alla fine di questo maledetto torneo che gli ambasciatori vogliono vedere. Perciò, fino ad allora…” Allargò appena le braccia. “...sarete un problema mio, e io il vostro. Vogliamo uscirne tutti, e possibilmente vivi, quindi vediamo di collaborare, mh?”

“Saremo addestrati dallo schiavo del principe?” Era stato un uomo dai capelli lunghi a parlare, e che gli scivolarono dalle spalle quando fece un inchino derisorio col capo, tra i sogghigni dei suoi compagni. “Che onore! E cosa ne sa un altro eunuco di come un _uomo_ combatte?”

Tra le risate generali, Fabrizio sorrise - lo stesso sorriso asciutto che riservava all’immancabile figlio di senatori che aveva da ridire sulla sua presenza ai _castra praetoria,_  prima che prendesse a legnate la sua insolenza come meritava. “Almeno io ho tentato di farlo fuori, a sua altezza. Due volte. Tu sarai qui al massimo perché hai rubato un pezzo di carne dalle cucine...”

Il capellone incassò la replica con un mezzo ghigno di pentimento, e un saggio passo indietro di ritirata sotto le voci ancora più ilari o sbalordite dei suoi compari. “D’accordo. Questo te lo concediamo…”

Fabrizio non ci credette neanche un po’. “Non m’importa cosa pensate di me,” disse, alzando la voce e indurendo i toni. “E non m’importa nulla delle vostre vite. L’unica cosa che vi para il culo, a tutti voi, è che sua altezza lì dentro…” Indicò con un pollice la rocca alle sue spalle. “...non vuole morto nessuno di noi, per cui non devo manco addestrarvi a diventare veri e propri gladiatori. Non vi insegnerò ad uccidervi,” disse poi, iniziando a camminare avanti a loro senza perdere di vista le loro facce per un solo istante, “ma a mettere in scena un dannato spettacolo, perché è solo _questo_ che quegli imbecilli dell’impero vogliono. Divertirsi, e tornare a casa. E tornare a casa è lo stesso che volete anche voi, non diciamoci cazzate. Fossimo stati a Roma, avrebbero richiesto a gran voce il vostro sangue...e probabilmente sperano di vederlo...ma io non voglio rischiare la mia testa su una picca per un capriccio dei reali, e farò in ogni modo per portare ‘sta farsa a termine e uscire da questo scherzo sulle mie gambe. Se non siete d’accordo, se avete dei ripensamenti, se non vi piace l’idea che sia io a comandarvi...beh…” Si fermò, nuovamente di fronte agli schiavi scelti. “...non è che avete avuto una scelta sin dall’inizio…”

Nessuno di loro replicò, stranamente. Lo fissavano più occhi concentrati di quanto si aspettasse.

Fabrizio non abbassò in nessun caso la guardia: “Non sto qui a incoraggiarvi, né minacciarvi. Il primo non vi serve e il secondo ve l’hanno dato più che a sufficienza. Quindi fate quello che vi dico, fatelo bene, e ne usciremo interi e più in fretta del previsto, che è quello che vogliamo tutti. Sono stato chiaro?”

Nessun cenno di assenso. Ma neanche nessun cenno di diniego. Fabrizio non avrebbe mai rivolto un discorso del genere ai futuri legionari che sarebbe andato ad addestrare: lì, avrebbe tirato in ballo l’onore, l’integrità, il dovere di proteggere i deboli e la gloria dell’Impero; qui si era dovuto ridurre a qualcosa di semplicemente penoso. Quella gente non lo voleva, tutto ciò che desiderava era sopravvivere di giorno in giorno, e non aveva saputo premere su altro, immaginando che li avessero già minacciati a forza gli stessi soldati che li continuavano a tenere d’occhio, presidiando il recinto dell’arena.

Fabrizio li vedeva bene con la coda dell’occhio, e a rischiare un’insurrezione proprio in quel momento se li sarebbe ritrovati tutti addosso in un istante, e per cosa? Ritornare nelle prigioni dove a momenti rischiava pure una febbre. Almeno, nel cortile aveva aria e sole più che nelle mura del palazzo. E la possibilità di progettare concretamente la sua fuga. Se quei dannati che gli avevano scaricato avrebbero collaborato…

Uno di loro sembrò in procinto di dire qualcosa, di farsi avanti, ma Fabrizio diede loro le spalle, ignorandolo.

Si diresse al mucchio di spade di legno gettato accanto al cancello. “Evitiamo di perdere altro tempo,” disse, afferrando un paio di armi, e tornò da loro. “Un passo in avanti quelli che sanno già combattere.”

Come da aspettative, restarono tutti al loro posto.

“Quindi il reggente mi ha mandato un branco di coppieri e contadini?”

La fila si animò leggermente, un uomo ebbe persino il coraggio di fare spallucce.

Fabrizio scosse appena la testa. Più dura del previsto, su quello non s’era sbagliato. Lanciò loro le due spade che aveva in mano, voltandosi poi per andare a prenderne altre, senza sorprendersi del rumore sordo che udì - segno che nessuno era riuscito ad afferrare al volo quelle armi.

Affidate le spade da allenamento al capellone e al suo compare affianco - un uomo più anziano, con un bizzarro copricapo in testa, probabilmente era uno schiavo straniero - perché le distribuissero al resto della fila, Fabrizio ne tenne una per sé, e attaccò a spiegare: “Il gladiatore e il soldato combattono allo stesso modo: guardando negli occhi l’avversario e mai dando loro la schiena. E nemmeno indietreggiano davanti alla morte, ma dato che per _volere divino_ non è il vostro caso, ci basta solo mettere in scena dei combattimenti _simili_ a quelli di una battaglia. Vi insegnerò ad attaccare, parare e schivare, e anche ad andare a fondo, visto che la farsa si deve pur concludere - e che a nessuno venga in mente di fare cose diverse da quelle che vi comanderò, o le nostre teste andranno tutte ad adornare l’esterno della rocca, senza eccezioni. Dovessi ordinarlo io stesso ai soldati qua fuori.”

Si sentì leggermente soddisfatto, nel constatare che il suo atteggiamento duro e i suoi toni spicci e diretti funzionavano anche su quella massa di servi illirici. Non poteva sapere per quanto sarebbe durata, così proseguì subito: “Gli ambasciatori vogliono vedere una serie di incontri uno di seguito all’altro, quindi per prima cosa devo vedere quel che sapete fare voi. Quanto siete resistenti, forti, veloci. Per poi dividervi in squadre, una volta appresi i rudimenti…”

Come sospettava, non tardò abbastanza perché l’ombra dello sprezzo si rifacesse viva sui volti di molti.

Fabrizio annuì, quasi a volerli rassicurare. “...ma immagino vogliate più vedere come combatte un eunuco piuttosto che combattere voi stessi.” Alzò la lama lignea verso di loro. “Qualche volontario?”

“Io.”

E il cuore gli morì nel petto una seconda volta. “Il principe mi aveva promesso degli uomini, non dei ragazzini,” ribatté Fabrizio, cercando di restare più stoico che poteva, e abbassò la spada. “Tornatene a lucidare coppe, tu.”

“Non sono un ragazzo,” replicò quegli, la spada di traverso sulle spalle e un’aria sfrontata e allo stesso tempo irata sul volto giovanissimo. “E so’ buono a combattere come tutti quanti gl’altri.”

Quella frase di più, quell’accento che trapelò, lo fece riconoscere a Fabrizio come lo schiavo dei bagni. “Ma con quelle braccia non resisteresti neanche un’ora, in arena, neanche in un combattimento figurato. Lascia la spada e escitene da qui.” Distolse lo sguardo da lui.

Un sibilo gli arrivò all’orecchio, e dovette muovere velocemente il braccio che reggeva la sua spada di legno per mandare di lato quella che il ragazzo gli aveva lanciato contro.

Fabrizio riportò, lentamente, gli occhi su quel giovane. “Riprendila,” gli ordinò in tono calmo.

“Costringimi,” replicò lui, alzando il mento in un ulteriore gesto di sfida.

Sotto agli sguardi carichi di aspettative dei presenti, Fabrizio sospirò. E quella spada, dovette andare a riprendersela da solo. “Conosci almeno la posizione di guardia?” gli chiese, riportandogli di persona l’arma.

Il ragazzo la accettò con un ghigno. “Non ci vuole un romano per capirla,” ribatté, e si posizionò immediatamente con la spada in avanti, il corpo di traverso.

Il resto degli schiavi si fece indietro per dare spazio ai due sopraggiunti sfidanti, e ovviamente per vedere il duello.

Fabrizio non dovette neanche toccare la lama di legno con la propria, che quel ragazzo scattò subito verso di lui, gridando, la spada a due mani.

La alzò per affondarla su di lui, ma a Fabrizio bastò scostarsi di lato e con un piede farlo inciampare nelle caviglie, ruzzolando di faccia a terra.

“Non te lo ripeterò,” gli disse, tra le risatine che s’involarono a quella caduta. “Tornatene a fare il coppiere.”

Ma con un ruggito il ragazzo si rimise in piedi, la spada di nuovo tra le mani e l’aria combattiva su quel volto sporco di terra.

E lì Fabrizio dovette definitivamente rassegnarsi.

Parò i successivi attacchi con una facilità estrema: il ragazzo aveva una certa forza, ma mancava del tutto di controllo, per cui fu facile per lui entrare nella sua guardia, menargli due schiaffi con la mano libera e con l’elsa della spada colpirlo al lato del volto, spedendolo di nuovo a terra.

“Guardate bene, voi!” gridò agli idioti che se ne stavano lontani. “Perdete l’equilibrio, e siete morti.” Riavvicinò la spada al ragazzo - carponi a terra, tossiva - spingendogliela con la punta del calzare. “Attaccate alla cieca, vi fate atterrare, e da lì non ne uscite!”

Qualcosa, un istinto che non sapeva spiegarsi, gli fece sollevare gli occhi verso la rocca.

Una figurina bianca si distingueva fin troppo bene all’imboccatura scura di uno dei passaggi che giungevano lì in cortile. Fabrizio non faticò neppure a immaginare che Ermal stesse scrutando ogni sua mossa con quegli inquietanti occhi da rapace che si ritrovava.

Si voltò rapidamente, il ragazzo si era rialzato alla svelta ed era tornato alla carica.

Questa volta gli girò intorno nel parare i suoi attacchi, fino a trovarsi alle sue spalle, e con un calcio ben assestato lo rispedì di faccia nel terreno. “Fatevi aggirare, e il vostro avversario l’avrà vinta!” Non gli riavvicinò la spada, anche perché non era caduta.

Il ragazzo la piantò in terra per aiutarsi a rialzarsi una terza volta. I denti stretti, Fabrizio vedeva più che chiaramente nei suoi occhi la voglia di non darla vinta a un romano.

Fu con un urlo ancora più terribile che il giovane si lanciò di nuovo all’attacco.

Fabrizio fu costretto a indietreggiare, perché lo schiavo lo attaccava con più velocità e violenza di poco prima: indotte dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione, pensò. Fosse stato uno dei suoi allievi ai _castra_ , ne avrebbe fatto un ottimo pretoriano, e quasi non si fece sfuggire un sorriso compiaciuto mentre lo combatteva.

Ma non si fece alcuno scrupolo nel mettere fine a tutto quello: gli spedì via la spada di mano e gli bloccò ambo i polsi, per poi mollargli prima una craniata, stordendolo e facendolo barcollare, e dunque un calcio nello stomaco, spedendolo a schiantarsi di schiena a terra.

Gli fu sopra in un attimo, un ginocchio ben premuto sulla pancia - il ragazzo gemette di dolore - e la propria spada premuta invece alla gola. Le mani del servo gli si aggrapparono al braccio che gli teneva l’arma contro, ma non riuscirono a farlo allontanare per quanto tirassero e battessero.

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi sul resto degli schiavi, questa volta per sfidarli lui. “Per chiamare la resa,” disse invece, “sollevate due dita verso il palco. Il principe ve la concederà sicuramente.” Riportò lo sguardo sul giovane sotto di lui, rosso in volto per l’aria che gli mancava - e l’ira, certamente, di essere stato messo al tappeto. “Fallo, ragazzo. Fa’ vedere ai tuoi compagni come s’implora pietà.”

“Ma...i...” biascicò lui.

Fabrizio non si ripeté. “E allora ti sfonderò il cranio.”

Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi.

Come Fabrizio lasciò andare la sua presa, sollevando la spada sulla testa, si parò immediatamente le braccia avanti al volto, gridando - ma di terrore - quando il romano abbassò velocemente l’arma.

La lama di legno si conficcò per quasi la metà nel terreno accanto al suo orecchio.

Il giovane riprese a respirare polvere con un rantolo, sconvolto. Tolse le braccia per guardare Fabrizio, ma quegli si era rimesso in piedi.

E si era diretto verso la guardia al cancello, ignorando tutto e tutti. “Devo parlare col principe,” gli disse, parlando a costui in lingua latina.

Il soldato gli riservò anche lui un sorrisetto sprezzante. “E perché dovrei obbedire agli ordini di uno schiavo?” replicò, ignorando del tutto contro a cosa stava andando.

“Perché con la tua testa non mancherò apposta la mira.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In men che non si dica, Fabrizio si era ritrovato di nuovo al centro della sala di pietra del consiglio, ma quella volta non era in catene - fatta eccezione per il collare di cui non poteva (ancora) liberarsi - e gli era stato miracolosamente dato diritto di parola. C’erano solo il reggente, il suo primo consigliere e pochi altri in tuniche poco meno pregiate delle loro, segno che erano rappresentanti del consiglio ristretto, e che per le sue rimostranze non necessitavano di radunare tutti i portabandiera di ogni tribù. Ma che Ermal avesse acconsentito alla sua richiesta di parlare coi grandi capi, era comunque una vittoria sufficiente.

“Non posso addestrare i vostri schiavi,” esordì Fabrizio, diretto, ma preferì parlare nella propria lingua per non dar adito a inutili sospetti, almeno fra i reali. “Nessuno di loro ha idea di come si tenga in mano un’arma, tanto per cominciare. E l’unico che ha avuto un minimo di coraggio per sfidarmi è stato un _ragazzino_. Non vogliono combattere per voi, e io non voglio perder tempo a forzarli. Trovate un’altra cosa da far vedere ai vostri ambasciatori, perché questa non si può fare.”

“Impossibile.” Fu l’alto consigliere a parlare, Claudio, o come diamine si chiamava. “Non possiamo tornare indietro sulle nostre decisioni solo per le tue difficoltà nell’eseguire un comando, romano.”

“Ma non posso fare in poche settimane un lavoro di _mesi_ di addestramento!” ribatté Fabrizio, piccato. “Gli ambasciatori si aspettano giochi all’altezza di quelli romani, ma è una cosa che non otterranno mai da questi uomini!”

“Ha ragione,” s’intromise Ermal, sorprendendo sia Fabrizio che il resto del consiglio. “Acconsentire ai capricci degli ambasciatori di Roma dimostrerebbe soltanto, ancora una volta, quanto siamo un popolo di deboli e asserviti. Dovremmo rispondere con un bel massacro, invece, per quando torneranno. Chissà che il messaggio non arrivi ad Augusto, questa volta.”

“Nipote,” intervenne il reggente in tono grave, “te ne prego. Non qui.” E più di un volto nel consiglio sembrava esprimere la stessa malsopportazione delle uscite del principe.

“D’altra parte,” continuò Ermal, con la stessa disposizione assurdamente tranquilla, “Moro non ha ancora dimostrato di essere valido per il compito che gli abbiamo assegnato. A battere uno schiavo sono bravi tutti.”

Si voltò a scambiare uno sguardo con una persona in particolare, poi ritornò a suo zio. “Perché non lo facciamo sfidare con Marco, invece? E che tutto il consiglio resti a guardare.”

“E se sfidassi te, invece?”

Fabrizio non era riuscito a trattenersi, e non vi riuscì neanche quando il principe gli rivolse un'occhiata di traverso: “O hai paura di sporcarte le mani, vostra altezza?” lo anticipò lui. “Solo stili e rotoli sai tenè in mano?”

L’alto consigliere batté in terra il suo bastone-scettro, cercando di riportare la calma fra i mormorii sdegnati dei presenti. “Romano, ti è stata già data un’occasione di pietà. Non tirare la corda per ottenerne un’altra, perché non ne avrai.”

Fabrizio non se ne curò. Aspettava solo la risposta del principe.

Marco, da brava palla al piede quale era, si era subito fatto avanti con la sua corta spada a difesa del suo signore, ma Ermal lo fermò per l’ennesima volta. “Perché no,” disse, sbalordendo i presenti una seconda volta. “Di sicuro sarà più leale che combattere contro un ragazzino.”

E lì Fabrizio dovette trattenersi fisicamente per non menargli qualcosa, perché quell’incosciente gli era venuto addosso lui e doveva rimetterlo in riga o avrebbe perso la faccia davanti a tutti, perché quel dannato principastro non sapeva mica cosa doveva passare un addestratore, di gladiatori o soldati poco importava…

Li salvò entrambi il profondo sospiro del reggente. “Se mio nipote desidera dare una prova al suo servo, così sia.”

 

 

 

Non fu Marco a bloccare Fabrizio all’uscita della sala, mentre lo scortavano le solite due guardie.

L’alto consigliere gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, e Fabrizio fu costretto a ubbidire. “Che cosa credi di fare?” fu l’inevitabile domanda che gli venne posta.

Fabrizio capì di essersi spinto un po’ oltre, a quel punto. La sua copertura era a rischio. “Ho parlato senza riflettere,” disse, senza appellativi perché non sapeva quale dare a un consigliere. “Non ho intenzione di fare nuovamente del male a sua altezza. Ma la sua arroganza mi è difficile da sostenere.”

Claudio annuì, e Fabrizio si chiese se fosse perché era d’accordo con lui su quell’ultimo punto. “Bada a rispettare le tue parole,” gli disse poi il consigliere. “Dovrai perdere contro sua altezza, che piaccia al tuo orgoglio romano o meno. E non accetto obiezioni,” aggiunse, fermando la replica naturalmente insorgente dello schiavo, “o la tua testa adornerà realmente una delle picche poste fuori da palazzo.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ma nel furore della battaglia, un uomo cosa può ricordarsi, o pensare, se a nient’altro che a difendersi e a contrattaccare?

Ermal era svelto, e parava più di quanto non attaccasse. La sua tattica fu ben presto scardinata da Fabrizio, che si era accorto di restare fermo a girare su se stesso mentre il principe gli girava intorno, e quelle volte che riusciva a farlo indietreggiare immancabilmente il reale riusciva a svignarsela, e a costringerlo a subire le sue provocazioni, più che veri e propri attacchi. Era snervante, proprio come lui.

Fra gli occhi carichi di tensione degli astanti, solo quelli dell’alto consigliere erano più attenti - e induriti - degli altri.

Ma Fabrizio non poteva accorgersene - né, chiaramente, ricordarsi della sua promessa.

Come l’ennesima stoccata di Ermal gli tagliò un lembo della tunica, lasciandola a penzolare su una spalla, Fabrizio ne ebbe abbastanza di quel gioco da burattini.

Finse un calcio e gli fece volare via la spada in due fendenti, per poi atterrarlo con un calcio vero al petto, e gli fu sopra prima che riuscisse a rimettersi sui gomiti, la lama di legno puntatagli contro in mezzo agli occhi.

Ermal, teso dalla fatica, col petto che s’alzava e si abbassava per il fiato corto, sostenne rabbiosamente ma fermamente il suo sguardo. Non parevano capaci di fare altro, entrambi.

Ma Fabrizio provava ben più rabbia di lui, e solo il suo lungo addestramento anche a non perdere il controllo in battaglia lo aveva fermato dal conficcargli l’arma nel cranio. Aveva dovuto combattere armato di spada da allenamento, con indosso la tunica corta degli schiavi, mentre al principe era stato data una sica - da quello stronzo di Marco, ovvio - e delle protezioni, da allenamento anche quelle ma pur sempre una difesa in più. Partire ulteriormente svantaggiato, se non altro, gli aveva dato la molla per combattere come se volesse fargli saltare quella mezza armatura di dosso.

Stava per rialzarsi, quando Ermal gli afferrò una spalla, quella da cui gli aveva tagliato la tunica. Era scoperta, e sotto le sue dita bianche Fabrizio, nel suo straniamento, lo vide ripercorrere una cicatrice pallida.

“È una ferita da freccia,” mormorò il principe, atono. “Come te la sei fatta?”

Ma Fabrizio non gli rispose, rialzandosi e facendo due passi indietro. Non gli diede una mano per aiutarlo, né gettò di lato la spada, ma non per continuare a sfidare la sua autorità e quella della corte che aveva assistito al loro duello dal patio montato alla bell’e meglio in quell’arena.

Ermal, di rimando, non gli chiese il perché delle sue azioni, né del turbamento che gli era insorto in volto. Semplicemente, si voltò verso il reggente e i suoi consiglieri, e disse: “Ho avuto torto, zio. Il romano è più che degno di mantenere il suo incarico.”

Il reggente lo congedò con un placido annuire del capo.

Fabrizio, in tutto quello, aveva la testa da un’altra parte da che il principe gli aveva notato quella cicatrice.

Perciò non si accorse che, solo nell’arena, gli si era avvicinato il primo consigliere, scortato da Marco. “Moro, giusto?” Fu costretto a voltarsi verso di lui. “È stato il principe a darti questo nome?”

Fabrizio potè solo annuire.

Il consigliere si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sorriso. “Che fine ha fatto la promessa che mi avevi giurato, prima di scendere a combattere con sua altezza?”

“Io...ecco…” Fabrizio cercò di riscuotersi e trovare una baggianata credibile il più in fretta possibile. “Mi sono lasciato prendere...dalla lotta, e...il mio addestramento…”

“No, capisco. Sei sempre stato un legionario, dopotutto.” Claudio era sospettosamente accomodante, e Fabrizio non potè non trovarlo minaccioso. “Ma devo farti una confessione anch’io.”

“Una confessione?” ripeté Fabrizio, per prendere tempo. In che razza di altro ginepraio s’era cacciato, adesso…?

“Ti ho posto quella condizione per metterti alla prova, a dire il vero: con l’opportunità di poter uccidere il principe, anche se tutte le guardie presenti sarebbero intervenute al minimo cenno, tu invece ti sei battuto lealmente, senza approfittarne. Direi…” E qui il consigliere gli diede un lungo sguardo che Fabrizio non riuscì a interpretare, nel suo stato d’allerta. “...che ti meriti che la corte ricominci a fidarsi un po’ più di te.”

E lo lasciò, seguito da un impassibile Marco. Il principe se n’era andato istanti addietro, la corte lo lasciò a sua volta senza ulteriori imposizioni.

Nessun soldato giunse a prenderlo in consegna, le uniche guardie presenti come suo presidio si limitarono a restare al recinto.

Fabrizio restò solo, in mezzo all’arena, come se ora fosse quello il suo spazio - come se lui non fosse più un pericolo per nessuno.

E forse, difatti, non lo era più. Ma non era pervaso dall’euforia al pensiero, tutt’altro.

L’avevano immediatamente coperto, i suoi commilitoni, dopo che una freccia vagante lo aveva colpito con inaudita precisione sotto lo spallaccio sinistro. Tra le mani reggeva ancora la spada con cui aveva trafitto la regina, il cui cadavere Fabrizio aveva appena ordinato di riconsegnare ai suoi eserciti. Ermal non si era fatto vedere per nulla durante quella battaglia, e neanche nelle precedenti, né tra i combattenti illirici c’era alcuno che avesse combattuto con arco e frecce, e a una perquisizione dei loro accampamenti e interrogazione dei generali avversari non vennero ritrovate quelle armi addosso a nessuno di loro.

Benché avessero carpito la notizia che anche il principe sarebbe sceso in campo, Ermal non era mai stato visto combattere durante quella battaglia. Non era persona che combattesse, e lo sapevano tutti, e aveva fama di _greco_ e di persona che tenesse gli occhi costantemente incollati a pergamene tutt’altro che trattanti di guerra, ed eppure gli aveva riconosciuto _quella_ ferita.

E Fabrizio non era così stupido da ipotizzare altri scenari che uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **braghe strane** : per i romani, portare pantaloni era considerato da barbari; vennero adottati in seguito alle espansioni nel terzo secolo d.C.;  
>  **le "armature" di Fabrizio** : la prima che appare, quella in un certo senso promessagli dal principe, è un riferimento a quella indossata dal protagonista del _Gladiatore_ , mentre l'imbracatura da addestratore gliel'ho appioppata da quella di Enomao ( _Spartacus - Sangue e Sabbia_ ), dal quale è una citazione anche il modo in cui il Nostro dà una lezione ai futuri gladiatori. ~~Potere delle fonti storicamente inesatte, vieni a me!!!~~


	11. La guerra dei dannati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci ho messo quasi _due mesi_ per far uscire fuori 'sto capitolo! E si vede.  
> Siate clementi nei commenti, perché all'ultimo esame con me non lo sono stati affatto XD

Non aveva che fatto quattro tocchi di spada, un giro intorno al malcapitato armato del gladio da allenamento, prima di stenderlo con un calcio nella schiena, spedendolo di faccia a terra.

I suoi compagni risero.

“Non c’è niente da ridere!” Fabrizio, al contrario, era furioso. Il sole e il sudore gli avevano incollato l’imbracatura da _doctore_ addosso, il cuoio era arroventato contro la pelle nonostante la stoffa che li separava, e inoltre quegli imbecilli di illirici appiopatigli dal principastro parevano far tutto tranne che prendere sul serio la situazione.

Sfogò la sua frustrazione calciando via la spada di legno caduta a terra; il suo proprietario si stava rialzando, tossendo terribilmente a causa della sua discreta mole corporea, ma ciò non impietosì il romano. “Non vi ho dato quelle istruzioni per sprecare fiato avanti alle guardie! Gli ambasciatori e la corte tutta si aspetteranno di vedere dei _veri_ gladiatori darsi battaglia, e non i quattro burattini di un sovrano rammollito!”

Ignorò l’ammonimento abbaiatogli da una delle guardie al presidio del recinto. “Volete davvero arrivare a vedere la testa di qualcuno di voi su una picca, per decidervi a fare sul serio?! Ditemelo! Almeno così ci spicciamo, tre o quattro in meno sapete che me frega! Peccato per chi non rivedrà il giorno per colpa di ‘sti imbecilli, però!”

Tenendo sempre conto della spada di Damocle che pendeva sulla propria testa, Fabrizio si era accertato che nessuno di quegli uomini avesse fatto parte dell’esercito: li aveva valutati uno per uno, quel giorno e il pomeriggio prima, e anche se non avesse avuto da loro la conferma che facessero tutti parte della servitù del palazzo o del seguito di qualche consigliere, le loro evidenti inesperienze nell’attaccare e nel difendersi dai suoi colpi gli erano bastate a capire che neanche uno di loro avesse mai tenuto una sica tra le mani. Cosa che tra l’altro aveva già capito il giorno prima, quando nessuno di loro aveva afferrato le spade di legno che vi aveva lanciato.

C’era un solo vantaggio, nell’avere a disposizione uomini che non fossero soldati: si piegavano facilmente alla disciplina ferrea. Abituati più probabilmente ai rimbrotti dei loro padroni, nessuno di loro doveva mai essersi trovato davanti al rimprovero sferzante di un generale, e in quanto tutti servi di un signore comune - la corte d’Illiria, in generale - v’era un senso di solidarietà che serpeggiava fra i ranghi, e Fabrizio d’altra parte considerava inutile distruggerlo: pur che alleati fra loro, ovviamente lo erano contro di lui, ma non erano mai stati in una campagna militare in mezzo ai boschi innevati, o le lande arse della Lusitania, sottoposti a ogni genere di rischi - oltre che le incursioni a sorpresa dei nemici, la carenza di provviste, le intemperie, la difficoltà della marcia su terreni ignoti, le eventuali spie che sarebbero saltate fuori quando uno meno se l’aspettava - per sopravvivere ai quali era necessario schiacciare l’arroganza dei nuovi venuti prima ancora che germogliasse.

In quanto comandante - in quanto pretoriano - Fabrizio non avrebbe mai ammesso insubordinazioni fra i suoi uomini, non in tempo di guerra. Nei _castra_ in tempo di pace, in quei non tanto rari momenti d’intervallo fra una battaglia spargisangue e una marcia sotto il sole a picco o frustati dal vento del nord, si era tutti fratelli, anche coi propri superiori - e con l’imperatore, per quei pochi fortunati alle cui tende l’Augusto andava a bussare, scortato dai suoi fedelissimi - e si potevano tollerare le ingiurie beffarde, gli scherzi grossolani e quant’altro sono soliti fare gli uomini quando in compagnia di amici. Fabrizio stesso sarebbe stato un pazzo, se non si fosse mai lasciato andare anche lui in quei momenti, gli unici che sapevano di casa - di _ritorno_ a casa, e di speranza di ritornare alla beata, noiosa normalità...in battaglia, poi, era tutta un’altra storia.

E quel torneo rappresentava, per lui e quel drappello di coppieri, segretari e stallieri, una sorta di battaglia anch’esso, contro chi teneva in mano le loro vite. E lui la sua vita se la voleva tenere cara. Ancora non era riuscito a capire se avessero fatto o meno parte del seguito degli eserciti illirici durante la guerra con Roma, ma era improbabile che un servitore non addestrato sarebbe potuto scendere sul campo, e dunque aveva una ragionevole sicurezza che nessuno di loro potesse riconoscerlo come il generale assassino. Ma non si era mai troppo sicuri…

 _Un problema alla volta_ , si disse Fabrizio, sfregandosi la fronte madida di sudore col dorso della mano - non che lo alleviò in qualche modo. Prima di tutto doveva rimettere in riga quegli idioti, ma già dalle facce che avevano, si capiva che il rimprovero era arrivato loro forte e chiaro. “Tenetevi le vostre armi, non abbiamo mica finito. Andate alle postazioni, e ripetete le sequenze che vi ho mostrato finché non sentite le braccia staccarsi!”

E che il consiglio andasse all’Ade se si sarebbe lamentato che i loro servi non fossero più in grado di reggere le caraffe di vino o i loro stupidi paramenti. Volevano dei gladiatori come Roma comandava? Beh, non si facevano certo in un giorno. Se fosse riuscito a combinare dei combattimenti un minimo decenti fra quelle accoppiate così male assortite, sarebbe stato sul serio un miracolo divino.

Si allentò i paramenti alle braccia, sentendoli quasi incandescenti, ma non perdette d’occhio i suoi allievi.

Le postazioni a cui si era riferito, erano dei manichini di legno costruiti alla bell’e meglio col materiale che le guardie gli avevano recapitato su suo ordine. Non si era aspettato che avrebbero eseguito, ma la cosa gli aveva dato un pochino di soddisfazione in più. Il principe non lo voleva intorno a insegnargli la storia dell’impero, ma gli aveva dato tutta la libertà che un servo personale poteva avere, e la parola di un reale garantiva una libertà che consentì a Fabrizio di respirare di nuovo. Non abbassava mai la guardia, certo, ma gli servivano degli avversari ancora più inerti delle argille grezze che lui avrebbe dovuto plasmare in combattenti, e così la notte prima l’aveva passata, più che a dormire, a costruire in mezzo al recinto quegli affari alti quasi quanto un uomo, legando quegli scarti di legno recuperati da chissà quali attrezzature - scheletri di barche, casse sfondate, costruzioni mai inserite nell’ambiente del palazzo - con corde e cinghie di cuoio, a formare dei bersagli umanoidi - se non altro, dotati di quelle che tecnicamente dovevano corrispondere a testa e braccia - con cui prendersela durante l’addestramento. Li aveva poi piantati a fondo nel terreno, sperando che resistessero nonostante l’evidente goffaggine di chi avrebbe dovuto malmenarli.

Un buon aspetto della sua insperata libertà d’azione era, per l’appunto, che gli fornivano tutto su suo personale comando, senza che dovesse far intercedere il consiglio o il principe ogni volta. Gli ambasciatori non potevano aspettarsi dei combattimenti unicamente di spada, e così aveva ordinato ai due imbecilli che prima lo sorvegliavano notte e giorno dall’altro lato della cella di procurargli almeno quattro o cinque armi differenti, che lui avrebbe provveduto poi a rendere inoffensive. Il duo era partito ad eseguire non senza una certa indisposizione, ma alla fine gli avevano portato quello che aveva chiesto loro: un forcone da fieno, una coppia di coltellacci per tagliare la carne, una rete da pesca fatta di corde sfilacciate ma ancora salde, e ben spesse, poi ancora una corda di quelle usate per i traini, e infine una coppia di scudi rotondi, sopravvissuti ai loro padroni in guerra.

Non era certo l’armamento dei _castra praetoria_ , ma Fabrizio se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Aveva fatto esercitare i suoi allievi con quelle armi proprio quella mattina, e per fortuna che non erano realmente delle armi offensive, o ci sarebbe scappato pure il morto.

Li passò in rassegna, nelle orecchie il familiare e rassicurante suono delle imprecazioni mozzate mentre si combatte con un avversario inanimato ma più resistente di te, il clangore solido e secco di legno contro altro legno, lo sgusciare degli arti sudati che tagliano l’aria mentre tracciano fendenti e danno stoccate. Aggiustò il gomito a quello col tridente e regolò l’angolo di lancio a quello con la rete, mentre per quello con la frusta ci volle più tempo. Il resto con le spade proseguiva in quello che aveva insegnato loro, e giravano attorno ai bersagli menando colpi e talvolta inciampando nei propri piedi. Ma sarebbero migliorati, Fabrizio lo sentiva - quantomeno, lo sperava. Pregare Marte affinché gli desse una grazia non era nel suo stile, e dubitava che nel caso il dio l’avrebbe comunque esaudito.

Non era a uno stupido torneucolo di provincia che stava preparando quegli uomini. Cogli occhi da predatori di quei dannati legati romani fissi su di loro, e le lance della corte illirica ben puntate alle loro schiene, non era molto diverso da una battaglia in cui la disparità era netta, e ovviamente tutta a loro sfavore. E non avevano neanche la possibilità di avanzare colpi, con le mani legate dietro la schiena da quell’insensata richiesta del principe. Era una stramaledetta guerra di dannati, in cui non potevano far altro che perdere, senza nemmeno riconquistare la libertà.

Un ruggito di aspettative infrante precedette il rumore di legno che cadeva fragorosamente.

Fabrizio si voltò indietro.

Il servo più giovane aveva rotto il suo bersaglio, le cui “braccia” dovevano essersi evidentemente slegate con un colpo troppo forte ed erano dunque cadute in terra. Il ragazzo aveva in volto una chiara espressione di rabbia, mascelle serrate e occhi stralunati. Fabrizio lo guardò gettare i coltellacci a terra e andare a prendere il legno caduto, per poi tentare di riallacciarlo al supporto.

Gli si avvicinò. “Ti ricordo che gli ordini di sua altezza sono quelli di non uccidere nessuno...”

“Sì, sì.” Strette le corde, il giovane si riprese i coltelli, e con un ulteriore sospiro si rimise in posizione. Sul volto sudato era sparita la rabbia, o meglio era stata seppellita, per essere incanalata nei nuovi gesti d’attacco.

Fabrizio lo lasciò menare tre fendenti troppo larghi, a guardia decisamente aperta, impressi con una forza tale da far ondeggiare pericolosamente il bersaglio, prima di afferrarlo per i gomiti e fermarlo. “Così ti farai solo prendere in faccia alla prima occasione. Chiudi ‘ste braccia,” gli disse, e gli spostò i gomiti più vicini al busto; il ragazzo era quasi alto quanto lui. Lo lasciò andare. “Riprova.”

Se pure gli diede uno sguardo scettico, il giovane fece come ordinato: con meno velocità, tracciò gli stessi fendenti con ambo le braccia, tracciando sferzate laterali, puntando a tagliare di netto il naso all’immaginario avversario, e poi la gola, e poi il petto. Una buona tattica per chi attaccava procedendo avanti a sé, notò Fabrizio, così come aveva notato fin da subito - fin dal loro primo scontro, in verità - l’impazienza insita in quei gesti.

Il ragazzo diede poi un calcio in pieno stomaco al manichino, facendolo tremare violentemente.

Si rimise in posizione e riprese ad esercitarsi, e Fabrizio notò che badava a tenere la guardia più chiusa proprio come gli aveva detto lui.

Almeno uno che lo ascoltava, pensò con un po’ di compiacimento; d’altra parte, il capellone più avanti si era impigliato nella rete mentre la lanciava addosso al bersaglio e contemporaneamente traeva indietro la spada.

Andò a dirgliene quattro, lasciando il ragazzo da solo, ma evitò di usare il tono incazzato del rimprovero di prima. Funzionò, evidentemente, poiché il suo ragguaglio venne accolto senza alzata di sopracciglia né battute sugli eunuchi.

Fu allora, mentre si sbilanciò tanto da lodare l’uomo col copricapo per aver eseguito correttamente una manovra col tridente, che Fabrizio provò lo stesso istinto che aveva avvertito durante lo scontro con lo schiavo più giovane, il giorno prima, e voltò lo sguardo verso la rocca.

La figurina bianca appollaiata all’arco di entrata restò lì quel secondo e mezzo di sorpresa, prima di voltarsi e sparire all’interno.

Cercando di non apparirne turbato, Fabrizio si rimise a passare in rassegna i suoi allievi, fermandosi di quando in quando per aggiustare loro le posizioni.

Tornò dal ragazzo quando udì l’ennesimo grido. Era riuscito a conficcare uno dei suoi coltelli nel palo di legno, così a fondo da non riuscire a staccarlo nell’immediato. Dedusse pure che fosse molto arrabbiato di ciò, da come lo vide estrarre l’arma e poi lanciarla a terra, e iniziare a prendere a calci il povero manichino.

“Ehi, oh, fermo un po’!” Scattò ad allontanarlo dall’oggetto su cui stava scaricando la sua frustrazione, prendendolo per le spalle e scostandolo indietro; il ragazzo scalciò un’ultima volta, ma obbedì per non cadere nei suoi stessi piedi. “C’ho messo tutta la notte per farli,” disse ancora Fabrizio, andando ad aggiustare la sbarra delle “braccia” che si era definitivamente slegata dalla struttura.

Poi si voltò ad affrontare il giovane - che, adirato, aveva lanciato a terra pure l’altro coltello. “Se c’hai tutta questa rabbia in corpo, devi imparare a controllarla: t’acceca peggio d’un sole, e questo avvantaggia il tuo avversario, e come combatterai poi con la schiena a terra?”

Il ragazzo ruggì di nuovo, sbracciando perfino. “Ah, ma che ne sai! Sei scappato dalla guerra, manco dovresti parla'.” Fece per andare a riprendersi i coltelli.

Fabrizio approfittò della schiena che gli rivolgeva per andargli velocemente incontro in due passi e strattonarlo per una spalla; riuscito a farlo girare, gli menò un manrovescio a mano aperta.

Ruotando su se stesso, il ragazzo cadde in ginocchio a terra.

Tutti fermarono quello che stavano facendo per guardarli.

Fabrizio si mise in attesa.

Lasciò il ragazzo a riprendere fiato, immobile per quei due secondi in cui dalla sorpresa e dall’intontimento per la botta ricevuta alla testa passò alla realizzazione e all’accensione di quella rabbia cieca, che esplodette nel suo grido come afferrò il coltello caduto più vicino a lui e si rialzò velocemente, ruotando il braccio per conficcare la lama nel corpo di Fabrizio, non importava dove.

Ma Fabrizio gli bloccò quel polso, scattando con la testa per evitare la lama, e scattò di nuovo per evitare il pugno dell’altro braccio, che bloccò anch’esso.

Il ragazzo iniziò ad agitarsi per liberarsi, ma si fece sfuggire l’altro coltello di mano.

Fabrizio fece più in fretta della volta precedente: strattonò il ragazzo verso di sé, e con una ginocchiata nella milza e una craniata alla fronte lo rispedì a terra, di schiena come aveva predetto.

Nessuno ebbe l’ardire di parlare, ma erano tutti visibilmente in tensione. Forse perché un uomo si stava accanendo contro un ragazzo.

Come Fabrizio gli si avvicinò, il giovane schiavo - che nel frattempo aveva portato le mani all'addome, tossendo per riprendere a respirare - iniziò a indietreggiare, spingendosi coi talloni e strisciando di schiena sulla sabbia con cui avevano ricoperto il terreno dell’arena. Non riuscì a distanziarsi abbastanza, perché il romano lo raggiunse, e fu costretto a fermarsi.

Fabrizio riusciva benissimo a scorgere la paura di essere menato di nuovo dietro quegli occhi che lo squadravano fieri. Ma gli allungò una mano aperta.

Quel ragazzo la guardò come fosse un’apparizione di Giove, ma non disse nulla. La afferrò, dopo un istante di ovvia esitazione, e venne tirato su in piedi.

“Forza,” fece Fabrizio, lasciandolo andare, “piglia quei cosi e fammi vedere quello che sai fare. E fallo _bene_.”

Il giovane schiavo si riprese i coltellacci da terra, e si rimise in posizione di attacco. Un colpo dietro l’altro, fendenti di legno contro legno immobile, ormai era evidente che anche lui fosse sfinito, fra il caldo del mezzogiorno e la furia che l’aveva estenuato.

Fabrizio si permise di fare un mezzo sogghigno. “Lo vedi...partire allo sbaraglio non serve a niente. E che sia di lezione per tutti,” aggiunse, ruotando su se stesso e parlando a voce più alta, affinché arrivasse agli altri suoi allievi. “La carica degli eserciti è un conto, ma qui stiamo parlando di uno contro uno a corta distanza, dove l’importante è sgusciarvela alla prima occasione per mettervi in vantaggio. Non sapete che strategia ha in mente quello avanti a voi, e rischiare, nel vostro caso, che non avete mai combattuto in vita vostra, non vi conviene affatto. Se l’avversario poi inizia a fare giri larghi, uscendo dal vostro raggio d’azione, vi serviranno più energie per andare a riprendervelo.”

Energie che il giovane sembrava aver finito in quel preciso momento, perché gettò a terra i coltelli - anzi, gli caddero proprio di mano, e piantò i palmi sulle ginocchia, piegandosi in due per il fiatone.

Fabrizio decise di tirar fuori un po’ più di comprensione, e gli diede una solidale pacca sulla schiena. “Andate a mangiare. Questa sera, padroni permettendo, riprendiamo.”

Gli schiavi si guardarono l’un l’altro, non timorosi, ma forse un po’ dubbiosi sull’obbedire prontamente o meno. Dato che i loro doveri comunque li aspettavano, decisero di fare per quella volta come diceva il loro addestratore. Abbandonarono le armi accanto alle postazioni e se la defilarono, il ragazzo dei coltelli per ultimo, non senza lanciare un lungo sguardo a Fabrizio - forse non intenzionalmente, perché come l'addestratore se ne accorse, quegli scattò rapido verso il cancello.

Sospirando, Fabrizio si rassegnò al magro compito di raccogliere lui le armi.

Lo schiavo straniero, quello con una stoffa avvolta in un complicato bozzolo intrecciato intorno e sopra al capo, gli si avvicinò. “Guarda che non ci stai sul fegato come sembra. Puoi venire a mangiare con noi, se ti va.”

Fabrizio pensò che dovesse essere il capo della brigata, lo schiavo più anziano o comunque quello al quale tutti facevano più affidamento. Lui, recluso nelle prigioni com’era fino a due giorni prima, non l’aveva mai incontrato. “Grazie, ma preferisco di no. Devo rimettere a posto, che le guardie come vedi preferiscono _contemplare,_  e darmi io una lavata.”

L’altro uomo lo osservò per qualche secondo, quasi studiando il modo in cui controllava che le armi non si fossero danneggiate. “Non riesci proprio a fidarti di noi, eh?”

“E la cosa è ricambiata, mi sembra,” replicò Fabrizio, sbrogliando la rete di corde; gli aveva quasi fatto apparire un sorriso.

Che apparve anche sul volto dell’altro schiavo, quando chinò appena il capo in segno di scuse. "Non posso dire di no...non abbiamo un buon rapporto coi romani."

"Nemmeno io," mormorò Fabrizio distrattamente, mentre rigirava tra le mani uno dei due coltellacci. Si era spuntata la lama, ma era prevedibile. Quel ragazzo doveva darsi una regolata al più presto. Lo poggiò a terra e passò a esaminare l'altro, pensando allo stesso tempo al modo in cui avrebbe potuto chiedere alle sue guardie una pietra per affilare quegli arnesi senza farlo sembrare l'ennesimo tentativo di omicidio programmato del principe.

"Beh, se sei con un collare al collo, sei nella nostra stessa barca."

Fabrizio alzò il volto. Credeva che l'altro schiavo se ne fosse andato.

E invece era ancora lì, con un'aria un po' più amichevole in volto. "Mi chiamo Claudio."

Fabrizio annuì. "Moro," rispose.

"Per via dei capelli?" gli chiese quel Claudio, indicandosi il copricapo dove lui aveva invece quella zazzera scura. "O per…" Poi con la stessa mano gli indicò i ghirigori sulle braccia.

Intuendo, Fabrizio ridacchiò. "Un po' di tutto, in realtà," mentì. Non era necessario informare quel tizio di cui, tra l'altro, non sapeva proprio nulla. "Tu invece te chiami come il consigliere," gli fece notare poi. "Siete parenti, stessa _gens_ , oppure…"

"Qui non funziona come a Roma, ma no: è solo una coincidenza." Era stato pure più gentile del previsto.

Fabrizio si sarebbe preso il suo tempo per decidere se credergli o meno. "Sei di Roma, o comunque di una provincia? Sai cos'è una gens," si spiegò poi, notando l'espressione interrogativa dell'altro.

"No, come puoi vedere," rispose Claudio, picchiettandosi quel bizzarro affare che si teneva in testa. "Nato e cresciuto altrove, libero. E poi finisci in catene quando rubi un pesce di più per far mangiare i tuoi figli…"

"Mi spiace," gli disse Fabrizio, ed era così.

"E di che dovresti spiacere? Mica sei stato tu. In quel caso sì, che t'avrei fatto dispiacere _io_."

Quasi non dovette trattenere una risata. Non si era aspettato di familiarizzare col resto della servitù della corte illirica, pure loro che lo tenevano a distanza, e un po' gli era mancato parlare con qualcuno che non desiderava strangolare. Certo, non poteva comunque fidarsi...ma gli piaceva lo stesso. "Meglio che torni dai tuoi compagni," gli disse invece poi, "o penseranno che abbia tentato di uccidere anche te."

Claudio fece qualche passo verso il cancello, ma si voltò indietro. "E non andarci così pesante, col ragazzetto. In realtà tiene molto a rispettare quello che dici."

Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo secco, un verso di scetticismo. "Certo…da uno che mi dà del codardo, devo davvero credere che mi rispetti? Non ne ha motivo, proprio come tutti voi."

"Perché non glielo chiedi, invece?"

Fabrizio non seppe cosa rispondere. E non potè nemmeno, perché Claudio si era voltato di nuovo e se ne andò.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ermal non stava bevendo, quando Fabrizio venne fatto scortare nell'osservatorio (senza neanche aver avuto il tempo di lavarsi, tra l'altro). Ma aveva in mano uno stilo ben appuntito, il che era potenzialmente peggio. "Come sta andando l'addestramento?"

"È solo il secondo giorno, vostra altezza," rispose Fabrizio, sforzandosi di restar calmo pur con l'asfissiante presenza dei soliti due soldati alle sue spalle. Non l’avevano fatto cambiare dalla tenuta da _doctore,_  ma era stato costretto a mettere una stola colorata su una spalla, legandola poi alla cintura - una sorta di riconoscimento del suo status di servitore, o comunque per attenuare un poco la sua immagine di “selvaggio” agli occhi della corte. "Non posso fare miracoli con gente che sa tenere in mano solo stracci e vassoi, non da un giorno all’altro…"

"Non che me l'aspettassi, d'altronde." Ermal si rigirò fra le dita quello stilo, ignorando che Fabrizio avrebbe tanto voluto conficcarglielo in un occhio, e _quello_ sì che non se lo sarebbe aspettato. "Ho il fiato del consiglio sul collo tanto quanto te, se ti rallegra saperlo. Per averti dato quest’incarico, ora mi tengono in ancor meno considerazione.”

“M’è sembrato di capire che manco prima lo facevano,” borbottò Fabrizio, ottenendo la punta della lancia di una guardia spavalda alla gola e un’ombra di sorriso beffardo sul volto bianco di Ermal.

Questi mosse una mano, e la coda dell’occhio di Fabrizio potè rilassarsi. La lancia era stata ritirata. “Lasciateci soli. Devo istruire il nostro _doctore_ su cosa si aspettano i nostri gentili ospiti, dato che sta agendo di testa sua senza riflettere.”

E le guardie obbedirono, lasciando Fabrizio a fronteggiare da solo _sua stronzaggine._  Una cosa che non gli piaceva...stranamente, che non gli piaceva _più_. Doveva essere stato per averlo guardato da vicino negli occhi che ora provava quella sensazione; il livore connesso alle frustate era sfumato già da un po’. Sperò che il principastro non notasse quel suo lieve irrigidimento quando avvertì il portone chiudersi dietro di lui, lasciando posto a una crescente, opprimente sensazione di essere da solo con un rapace.

Ermal riportò lo sguardo su di lui un istante dopo che il portone fu chiuso.

_Voleva metterlo in trappola._

Fabrizio attendeva, le mani dietro la schiena come aveva imparato durante il proprio addestramento da pretoriano, ma non riusciva a scollarsi da quel sospetto - e come avrebbe potuto? Come minimo, doveva aver riconosciuto il modo in cui combatteva da come lo aveva guardato quelle due volte, quella mattina e il giorno prima, mentre faceva lavorare gli altri servi. Pur che non era sceso sul campo di battaglia, i suoi soldati - o quel cane di Marco, ci avrebbe scommesso - gli dovevano aver descritto come lui aveva lottato, il modo in cui aveva ucciso sua sorella...non dissimile da come aveva atterrato quel ragazzo impulsivo. Era un ragionamento, per quanto azzardato, a suo modo probabile, per un uomo talmente contorto…

Quella tensione venne perforata dalla mezza risata che Ermal si fece. “Guarda che puoi rilassarti, non ho intenzione di ucciderti qui e ora. Sarebbe inutile.”

“Inutile,” ripeté Fabrizio in un sussurro; non lasciò lo stesso la guardia. “Allora cosa devi dirmi?”

“Intanto dovevo mandar via le guardie,” gli spiegò Ermal, e gli diede le spalle per girare intorno al grande tavolo. “Sono al servizio del consiglio,” disse, poggiando quello stilo che aveva ancora per le mani, “gli riportano tutto quello che fai o dici, e lo stesso vale per me. Se non altro, li ho lasciati andare con l’impressione che né tu, né io riusciamo a gestire questa cosa.”

“Non penso ti lasceranno comunque in pace, se è questo che vuoi,” lo avvertì Fabrizio, ma solo come osservazione. “Avresti dovuto dire due parole di più, se volevi mostrarti veramente un incapace. Non è per una frasetta, che dei soldati addestrati si spaventano...”

“Ma il consiglio penserà che non è cambiato comunque niente,” replicò Ermal, “ed è questo, l’importante.” Si era fermato all’altro capo del tavolo, a guardare Fabrizio da una certa distanza. Di sicurezza, forse. Il pensiero rassicurò un poco il romano: poteva ancor essere che il principe temeva gli sarebbe potuto saltare al collo di punto in bianco. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter mantenere quel pensiero…

“In ogni caso, non ho detto bugie: devo davvero redarguirti sul pessimo lavoro che stai facendo con la nostra servitù.”

“So’ schiavi di palazzo e contadini,” ribatté Fabrizio, come se fosse una prova certa dell’incapacità dei suoi allievi per caso. “Il più capace di loro è uno che teneva degli animali al pascolo, e solo perché doveva difendersi dai briganti che volevano fregarsi le sue bestie. Posso arrangiarti degli scontri programmati, che non saranno mai come i veri scontri fra gladiatori, ma è tutto quello che posso fare.”

Ermal parve ponderare la cosa. Per due secondi. “Gli ambasciatori non ci crederanno mai…”

“E allora lasciali uccidere tra loro.”

Per una volta, fu il cipiglio sul volto del principe a irrigidirsi; Fabrizio riuscì a notarlo perché la luce che scendeva dall’apertura sul soffitto lo illuminava di taglio. “No.”

“Non piace manco a me, ma almeno avranno il loro contentino,” ribatté Fabrizio, mentre quel che era rimasto della parte migliore di lui premeva per dargli la nausea, contrastata da quella che voleva sopravvivere a tutti i costi. “I romani sono _sempre_ affamati di sangue, e chi se la fa con loro è pure peggio. Fagli ammazzare almeno uno nello scontro di chiusura, quello che vuoi; un prigioniero che dovete decapita’, per dire, non ce l’avete? Ladri, assassini, cospiratori, non ci credo che non ce li avete…!”

“Sì, che ce li abbiamo.” Ermal era serio, e freddo come il metallo. “Ma non farò uccidere nessuno per il diletto dei romani.”

Una visione familiare, pensò Fabrizio, irritandosi. “Morti per loro o poi su una picca, che differenza fa? Te stai a gioca’ l’unica corona che t’è rimasta!”

“E a te che interessa della mia sorte?”

“M’interessa perché se va male per te, va malissimo per me, a’ principe,” ribatté Fabrizio, parlando chiaro e tondo. “Tu te la passi con una strigliata di tuo zio o di quell’altro mort’in piedi che è il suo consigliere, ma io so’ ‘no schiavo, qua ci rischio la vita comunque vada! Magari quel giorno te sarai svegliato bene e non ti girerà di mandarmi sotto la frusta, ma non credo che il consiglio tuo sarà d’accordo, e la testa mia salta!”

“A parte che non ti ho mai dato il permesso di parlarmi come se fossi mio fratello,” gli fece notare Ermal a quel punto. “Dovrei farti tagliare la lingua, anche in ricordo dei nostri bei momenti passati. Ma perderei soltanto tempo,” si risolse infine, abbassando lo sguardo sulle carte.

Fabrizio era a un passo dal gridare, non si era mai trovato davanti nessuno di così snervante come quell’uomo!

Ora aveva preso un foglio dei suoi, e si stava dirigendo di nuovo verso di lui. “Ti ho fatto chiamare proprio per evitare di trovarci entrambi nell’occhio del consiglio più di quanto già non siamo, ma dovevi dirmi la verità lontano dalle loro orecchie. E la mia offerta di renderti libero è ancora valida, a proposito, non sono così meschino da ritrattarla per ripicca. Non sono un romano.”

“Gentile da parte _vostra_ ,” si costrinse a dire Fabrizio tra i denti.

Ermal gli consegnò quel pezzo di pergamena. “Le battaglie più famose della storia,” glielo presentò, mentre Fabrizio scorreva le righe trascritte in greco. “Visto che sì, i tuoi futuri gladiatori sono effettivamente degli incapaci, almeno puoi prendere spunto da qui per organizzare degli scontri un po’ più decenti. Una cosa utile che possiamo ricavare da queste guerre.”

“Ma sempre senza morti,” soggiunse Fabrizio, finendo di leggere quel frammento. “E quindi,” disse poi, abbassando quel foglio per guardare in faccia il principe, “non vi piace che muoia la gente, non vi piace la guerra, ma conoscete comunque i bagni di sangue più famosi…”

“La mia istruzione non mi farà cambiare idea,” s’intestardì Ermal, braccia conserte. Le lunghe falde del suo chitone apparentemente enorme s’impigliarono le une nelle altre, ma non se ne preoccupò. “Basta che uno atterri l’altro, gli spargimenti di sangue non ci risolleveranno come provincia davanti agli occhi di quei falchi.”

Curioso che il principastro la pensasse al suo stesso modo su quei dannati ambasciatori, pensò Fabrizio, ma non indugiò a lungo su quella similitudine. “Ma continuate lo stesso a ignorare quello che vi ho detto prima,” gli fece notare. “Se gli ambasciatori se ne vanno via scontenti, la libertà io la troverò solo nella tomba…”

“Farò in modo che non accada,” replicò Ermal.

Fabrizio si trattenne dal far esplodere una risata. “Come hai impedito di farmi scorticare la schiena?”

Ermal mosse lo sguardo, chiaramente innervosito, poi sbuffò. Fabrizio pensò si fosse infastidito del suo ripetersi, o di quell’improvviso ritorno al tono confidenziale, ma a un’occhiata più diretta il volto pallido del reale gli parve...preoccupato. “Quegli uomini non hanno mai tolto la vita a nessuno, se non alla cacciagione da portare in tavola. Non posso caricarli del fardello di uccidere uno dei loro fratelli.”

Le rughe intorno ai suoi occhi si fecero più profonde, le sue occhiaie improvvisamente più scure. “La guerra di per sé, è stupida. E questi giochi sono anche peggio. Non so come facciano i romani a sopportare l’una e gli altri…” Abbassò le palpebre, e in una scrollata di spalle tornò l’inespressivo di sempre. “Ma probabilmente sono più io, lo stupido.”

“Siete nobile,” ribatté Fabrizio; almeno quello doveva riconoscerglielo. “Ma non è la nobiltà d’animo a tenere banco, se si hanno le mani legate.”

“Questa è la tua esperienza, che parla?”

Nonostante tutto, un breve sorriso amaro tagliò le labbra riarse di Fabrizio. “Diciamo di sì.”

Ermal sospirò di nuovo. Si poggiò con una mano al tavolo al suo fianco, facendo ricadere le lunghe falde di stoffa, e fece scorrere l’altra mano tra i capelli. Pareva tutt’a un tratto più giovane, pensò il suo schiavo, e anche più stanco di quanto non avesse finora dimostrato. “Mi serve un maledetto compromesso...non accetto che i romani facciano il bello e il cattivo tempo in casa nostra, ed è l’unica cosa che posso permettere per tenerci in piedi tutti quanti.” Tornò cogli occhi su Fabrizio. “Non avevamo speranze sin dall’inizio, vero?”

Fabrizio, sulle prime, non seppe cosa rispondere. Quel principe dispotico che non si era mai abbassato a trattarlo come un essere umano ora gli chiedeva consiglio? Ma, dopotutto, aveva le mani legate, e in una situazione del genere si era disperati al punto da far tesoro anche dei consigli dei propri nemici.

D’un tratto, provò una sorta di compassione, per le sue spalle gravate da quel fardello. “Si vede che non sei mai stato in guerra, principe…”

Le palpebre di Ermal tremarono appena; Fabrizio non se ne sarebbe mai potuto accorgere se non avesse tenuto lo sguardo fisso su di lui, mentre continuava a parlargli: “L’ho capito, dalle tue parole, che vuoi fare solo quello che è meglio per la tua gente...romani o non romani, però, con quelli sopra di noi è sempre e solo una continua guerra. Una guerra di dannati, che siamo _condannati_ a perdere ogni volta. Meglio se ingoi quel boccone amaro e vai avanti,” disse poi, resistendo alla tentazione di voltarsi e andarsene, continuando invece a guardare in quei pozzi neri che lo guardavano a loro volta, aridi di emozioni come quelli di un morto. “Di occasioni per salvare il tuo popolo ce ne saranno. Una manciata di schiavi non farà la differenza, per loro.”

Lentamente, Ermal scosse il capo. “Non so se è perché sei un soldato o un disertore, ma come trovi il coraggio di chiedermi questo…?” La rabbia che sopiva nel suo animo era ben palpabile in quella domanda sibilata.

Questa volta, fu Fabrizio a lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro. “E allora lo voglio scritto.”

Poggiò il pezzo di pergamena che aveva continuato a tenere in mano sul tavolo, frenando a stento lo scatto d’ira. “Non vuoi far ammazzare gli schiavi e manco i prigionieri? Va bene! Farò come vuoi, pure se non ci crederà nessuno! Ma voglio l’assicurazione _scritta_ , da te e dal tuo consiglio del cazzo, che, ambasciatori contenti o no, io alla fine di ‘sto torneo me n’esco sulle mie gambe dal vostro castello, e che nessuno dei tuoi mi seguirà pure in patria per ammazzarmi!”

Nonostante fosse passata solo qualche ora da che aveva fatto una sparata rabbiosa del genere, si ritrovò leggermente a corto di fiato. E con l’orribile sensazione di aver rotto quella corda che teneva tesa da che aveva sfidato il principe a duello.

Inevitabilmente, Ermal non batté ciglio, non iniziò ad arrossarsi per uno sdegno che sarebbe traboccato di lì a poco.

Si voltò verso il tavolo - e Fabrizio dovette far ricorso a tutte le sue forze per non iniziare ad agitarsi, per il panico della pena di morte in cui era sicuramente incappato - e iniziò ad afferrare diversi oggetti: uno stilo, una bacinella simile a una conchiglia rovesciata, trascinandoli con gesti secchi verso di sé, infine un altro pezzo di carta, ancora intonso, che mostrò al romano con un’espressione quasi di sfida. Poggiato di nuovo sul piano, intinse lo stilo nella bacinella - l’ _atramentarium_ , evidentemente - e iniziò a scrivere a suon di graffi, che a Fabrizio ricordavano tanto il rumore della lama che un soldato aveva passato sulla frusta poi usata su di lui, per testare se fosse solida o meno.

Ermal abbandonò lo stilo senza curarsi troppo di dove sarebbe finito, mandandolo in mezzo alla confusione che regnava sovrana su quei tavoli, dunque si tolse l’anello che portava al mignolo.

Lo intinse nella bacinella che non aveva ancora scaraventato via, quindi lo premette su quello stesso foglio. “Ecco qua,” fece poi, rimettendosi l’anello al dito senza neanche asciugarlo dall’inchiostro, “la tua stramaledetta assicurazione che, qualsivoglia esito abbia il torneo allestito per gli ambasciatori romani, tu sarai ufficialmente affrancato dal tuo debito di schiavitù e potrai far ritorno a dove ti pare, senza che i nostri uomini ti vengano dietro.” Arrotolò la pergamena e la offrì a Fabrizio. “E che ti basti,” aggiunse poi, sempre in quel tono piatto.

“Mi basta,” mormorò Fabrizio, prendendo in mano quel foglio con circospezione, “se ci mette la firma pure il consiglio.”

“Non posso essere re, ma i miei poteri sono ancora tutti validi,” replicò Ermal, mostrandogli il dorso della mano con l’anello ancora macchiato d’inchiostro scuro. “E poi sei il _mio_ schiavo,” disse ancora, abbassando quella mano, “non del consiglio, quindi posso fare di te quel che mi pare e loro non potrebbero comunque obiettare.”

Fabrizio aveva ben notato quella punta di disgusto nel pronunciare quel “mio”, e ne fu abbastanza sollevato. Voleva dire che il principe ci teneva ancora a vederlo fuori dai piedi. Si infilò quella pergamena tra la cintura e la stola, fermandola. “Se non avete ordini da darmi o non vogliate una lezione sulla storia dell’impero, se non vi spiace tornerei all’addestramento dei vostri gladiatori, altezza.”

Questa volta, un invisibile sopracciglio sul volto di Ermal s’inarcò. “Ottieni ciò che vuoi e sei disposto a obbedirmi. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.”

Fabrizio trattenne quell’angolo della bocca che premeva per alzarsi; una piccola soddisfazione se l’era comunque tolta.

“Torna pure al tuo addestramento,” gli concesse infine il principe, e muovendo una mano si congedò egli stesso, ritornando alle sue carte.

Fabrizio, nonostante tutto, fece un piccolo inchino col capo e poi dietro-front, incamminandosi verso il portone.

“Anzi, aspetta.”

Fabrizio si voltò.

“Ti ordino di farti un bagno,” gli disse Ermal, in quel suo sgradevole tono annoiato. “Il tuo fetore è arrivato qui prima ancora che entrassi da quelle porte. E chiama uno dei servi in corridoio per farne preparare uno anche per me,” concluse, ruotando il capo per tornare finalmente alle sue pergamene.

“Sarà fatto,” rispose Fabrizio, e riprese la sua uscita con una baldanza in più nel passo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ad averlo saputo prima, che sarebbe stato così facile! Aveva la propria libertà praticamente stretta tra le mani. Fabrizio non era sicuro di riuscire a contenersi, all’idea che fra meno giorni degli anni che aveva invece preventivato sarebbe stato su una barca rimediata anche con l’inganno e a breve distanza da casa sua.

_E dalla sua vendetta._

Solo l’illuminazione scarsa, fornita da quattro torce alle pareti, dei bagni degli schiavi nei sotterranei, e la conseguente lavata da polvere, fastidio e sudore, gli fece ritornare un minimo di barlume di logica.

Era stato _troppo_ facile. Ermal aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per volerlo fuori dalla sua corte - era un romano, tanto gli bastava - ma neanche una sola volta, durante il loro recentissimo incontro, aveva riportato il discorso sulla ferita di freccia che gli aveva riconosciuto. Né Fabrizio gliel’aveva riportato alla mente, perché non era un fesso.

Il che apriva la strada a due possibilità: o Ermal sapeva chi fosse, o tra le cose che gli avevano insegnato vi era anche il riconoscere le ferite da arma e non aveva riconosciuto lui. Entrambe opzioni che lo lasciavano in una posizione pericolante, perché di certo non poteva andarlo a fronteggiare direttamente sull’argomento. Era costretto ad aspettare un passo falso di lui, a stare in allerta ad ogni minima parola del principe...pur con quel contentino che aveva rimediato.

Fabrizio gli gettò un occhio: il pezzo di pergamena arrotolato giaceva ancora fra le pieghe della stola e le cinghie delle sue protezioni, a lato della vasca. Il collare, ovviamente, non aveva potuto toglierselo e cercava di toccarlo il meno possibile, non solo per il peso ma perché l'idea che gli si arrugginisse addosso lo turbava alquanto.

L'unica cosa buona dell’essere diventato un servo ufficiale di palazzo era il non avere più guardie a tallonarlo, e poteva girare per i corridoi e farsi un bagno in completa solitudine. Che fossero giunti a prenderlo e scortarlo da sua altezza era stata una mera formalità, dettata da Ermal stesso probabilmente per imbonire il consiglio.

Chi gli diceva che se ne sarebbe andato sulle sue gambe, pur avendo un editto del principe in suo possesso? Certamente, i consiglieri avrebbero trovato il modo di farlo apparire come un falso, scritto ad arte da lui medesimo o fatto scrivere a sua altezza sotto costrizione. Ermal, d’altra parte, avrebbe supportato quella teoria, infido come in fondo restava.

Aveva scorto un po’ di umanità, nel suo contegno solitamente controllato, con le parole che aveva speso in favore dei servi che non voleva condannare a quella morte infame, ma erano solo  _parole_ , infatti, e tra il dire e prendere il gladio tu stesso in mano per tagliare i ceppi agli schiavi dei prigionieri di guerra v’era una gran differenza, che Fabrizio conosceva di persona. Quel principe non era mai uscito di palazzo neanche per andare a far finta di fare la carità alla sua gente, ci avrebbe scommesso il suo salario - che, beh, ormai non possedeva più. Ma evitò di pensare pure a quello, o ci avrebbe rimesso lo stomaco.

Fatto stava che avrebbe scoperto la verità sulla sua liberazione soltanto a torneo concluso, ergo: doveva addestrare veramente bene quegli uomini, o ci avrebbe rimesso anche più di prima.

Sospirando gravemente, perché aveva capito di essersi fregato con la sua stessa impulsività per l’ennesima volta, Fabrizio uscì dall’acqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **La guerra dei dannati** : una citazione all'ultima stagione della serie _Spartacus_ ;  
>  _Lusitania_ = corrispondente all'odierno Portogallo, dove è nato il protagonista de _Il Gladiatore_ ;  
>  **l'anello al mignolo** : i sigilli erano usati sin dai tempi preistorici in Mesopotamia e anche da Augusto, inoltre Plinio il Vecchio attesta l'uso di anelli del genere come sigilli.


	12. Il ragazzo cresciuto troppo in fretta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: il lasciapassare del principe non era previsto, mi è venuto in mente perché il capitolo filava poco, ma ora l'ho inserito nella storia e devo rifare tutta la trama che verrà perché c'è quest'altra cosa che deve filare! Come complicarsi la vita da soli, potrei dare lezioni.

_Il possessore di questo editto ha la piena autorità del principe ad affrancarsi una volta compiuto il suo dovere nel torneo gladiatorio, e a tornare a Roma scevro da ogni altra imposizione della corte d’Illiria._

Fabrizio aveva letto e riletto quel pezzo di pergamena, alla luce della lucerna a olio, tanto da averlo imparato a memoria, e non si sarebbe stupito se nel rileggerlo avesse trovato le parole consumate. Ora quel frammento - la sua assicurazione che, comunque sarebbe andata, lui sarebbe tornato a casa - riposava all’interno del saccone su cui si sdraiava la notte. Aveva dovuto strappare una porzione di un lato per potervelo infilare e nascondere tra il fieno, più all’interno che poteva, e non avendo nulla per ricucire la stoffa si era rassegnato a voltare il sacco dall’altra parte, in modo che la slabbratura sul fianco non fosse immediatamente visibile a chi entrasse negli alloggi della servitù, dove risiedeva anche lui, essendo ancora ufficialmente il maestro del principe. Se non altro, non gli era toccato dormire nelle stalle.

I servi del palazzo illirico non dormivano tutti insieme: chi serviva personalmente i membri della corte, teneva gli affari per il reggente o era impiegato nelle cucine aveva il privilegio di un alloggio all’interno delle mura, ma Simone - per ovvie ragioni - era l’unico a possedere un cubicolo tutto suo, una brandina lungo la parete meno ingombra della sua _taberna medica_ ;tutti gli altri - stallieri, lavapiatti e sguatteri d’ogni sorta - erano relegati al fianco della paglia urticante e dell’afrore asfissiante di animali e letame. Praticamente tutti i suoi allievi dormivano lì, Fabrizio l’avrebbe potuto capire anche solo dall’olezzo che si portavano dietro quando si facevano vedere nel recinto di allenamento.

Ogni mattino, alle prime luci dell’alba, una guardia giungeva a destarlo per condurlo allo steccato allestito nel cortile maggiore, e là, tra la sabbia e quelle inutili armi rimediate, attendeva che gli portassero quel gruppo di servi perché li modellasse a gladiatori un po’ meno inesperti. Non duravano molte ore, sia perché ancora intorpiditi dal sonno e dalle fatiche del giorno precedente, sia perché erano presto reclamati dai loro padroni; riprendevano sotto il sole ancora cocente del primo pomeriggio, in cui era stato concesso loro decisamente più tempo, data anche la presenza di altri schiavi nel palazzo a sopperire alla loro assenza. Fabrizio aveva rinunciato al pensiero di addestrarli anche al termine della giornata: la corte non avrebbe sprecato torce per loro, e la luce morente del tramonto affaticava soltanto la vista, e i movimenti con essa.

Erano passati non più di quattro giorni da che era iniziato l’addestramento, e benché si muovessero ancora in maniera legnosa e continuassero a inciampare, Fabrizio non poteva dire delle sue reclute che non avessero forza di volontà. Non era così cieco da non vedere che ad ogni lezione essi limassero i difetti che egli aveva evidenziato loro in precedenza, salvo poi farne nascere di nuovi. Era un processo che andava a salti, ma comunque con dei progressi. Non poteva ancora dirsi fiducioso che sarebbero arrivati a un traguardo, tuttavia.

Chi ci metteva più impegno era però quel ragazzo, quello che lui aveva apostrofato come coppiere la prima volta che l’aveva visto, e sfidato. Non aveva scambiato altre parole in merito con Claudio - che aveva però scoperto essere il bibliotecario di palazzo, e che per questo dormiva insieme a lui e agli altri servi all’interno delle mura - ma una mattina, buttando un occhio in direzione delle stalle, Fabrizio l’aveva scorto cambiare la paglia ai cavalli, e dunque aveva desunto la sua reale occupazione.

Il che non spiegava perché preferisse usare quei pugnali, e male, invece del forcone, cui era più avvezzo. “Allarghi ancora troppo le braccia,” gli fece notare Fabrizio, rimettendogli in posizione corretta la guardia per l’ennesima volta. “Dovresti usare un’altra arma, visto che fai sempre lo stesso errore.” Si allontanò di un passo.

Il ragazzo sbuffò e scrollò le spalle, ma restò nella posizione che gli era stata corretta. Riprese a dare colpi al manichino di legno, la cui struttura era nettamente più intagliata e rovinata rispetto ai primi giorni di addestramento.

Fece poi per menare un fendente a destra, ma ne tracciò velocemente uno con la sinistra, approfittando del movimento rapido per spostarsi di scatto. Riprese a colpire il manichino coi pugnali esattamente come prima, finché non ripeté lo stesso movimento ingannatore. Quello stupì un poco Fabrizio.

Pur sapendo che avrebbe dovuto dare un occhio anche agli altri gladiatori, restò a scrutare quel giovane ancora per un po’.

L’intensità con cui l’aveva sempre visto combattere - le due volte che l’aveva sfidato, e quando si era allenato per la prima volta - non era scemata di un minimo: c’era sempre quella vena di furia, nel movimento delle sue braccia, come se fossero i pugnali a provare una furiosa voglia di conficcarsi in quel povero legno e comandassero la volontà di chi li portava. E c’era un solo motivo se una recluta si accaniva così tanto nell’addestramento, benché il suo superiore avesse comandato di rallentare.

Fabrizio ne approfittò per indagare su quel mistero dando l’ordine di riposo. “Se ti spezzi i nervi non sei contento, immagino,” gli disse.

Gli si era avvicinato mentre era seduto in terra, a bere l’acqua che il meno stanco di loro aveva portato a tutti tramite un secchio e delle ciotole in cotto. “In arena mica lotterò contro un pezzo di legno,” gli aveva risposto lui, dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso dalla sua ciotola. “Che ne so se quello che sfiderò è più forte di me.”

Fabrizio lo guardava dall’inpiedi, le braccia conserte in posizione di riposo. “La forza si costruisce con l’allenamento, non con l’impazienza.”

Quel ragazzo si fece una breve risata, totalmente priva di allegria. “Fidati, che la pazienza ce l’ho…” Bevve ancora, poi lanciò la ciotola, vuota, avanti alle sue gambe lunghe e si rimise in piedi.

Fabrizio gli diede il tempo di ripulirsi braccia e gambe scoperte dalla tunica dalla sabbia che vi si era incollata. “Tu non combatti solo perché è un ordine del principe, vero?”

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Il ragazzo si era voltato verso di lui, ovviamente per sfidarlo a proporgli una teoria imbecille, a giudicare dal sorrisetto che aveva in volto.

“Nessuno dei tuoi compagni combatte come se volesse uccidere il suo bersaglio. Tu sì. E per uno che fa lo stalliere, mi sembra pure troppo impegno.”

“Diciamo…” Il ragazzo si grattò il capo, con aria apparentemente distratta. “Che forse c'ho un motivo o due in più per vole' fare bella figura avanti agli ambasciatori…"

"E cioè?"

"Lo sai che i gladiatori non so' tutti de Roma, sì? E che quando qualche patrizio ne trova uno che gli piace nelle province, se lo porta appresso e lo patrocina, sì?"

"Sì, ho presente."

"Beh, è quello che voglio fare io." Il ragazzo dondolò appena le braccia, e per un istante a Fabrizio parve avere esattamente l'età che aveva. Combattendo con tutta quella rabbia in corpo, gli appariva molto più adulto. "Vuoi farti patrocinare da un ambasciatore," gli disse, "è questo che vuoi?"

"Ai ricchi piace un gladiatore che fracassa l'avversario in arena. Non importa se combatte come dici tu o se è giovane, so' troppo coglioni per bada' a 'ste cose." Scrollò le spalle, sciogliendole dall'indolenzimento.

"Perciò vuoi fare il gladiatore," ne dedusse Fabrizio.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. "Non uno qualunque. Io vojo anna' a Roma." Notando che i suoi compagni stavano ritornando ad allenarsi, andò a riprendersi i coltelli.

Fabrizio si avvicinò al manichino a cui si stava avviando lui. "Dalle stalle all'arena," commentò, posizionandosi dietro il bersaglio. "E i tuoi capi lo sanno?" Poggiò un braccio sull'asse in orizzontale.

Il giovane si fece una risata, diversa dalla precedente. "Sai che me ne frega? Avevo già deciso di andarmene da qui." Ruotò le lame fra le dita. "E 'sto torneo è un modo più veloce." Portò un braccio indietro.

Fabrizio gli resse la croce di legno, mentre l'altro la iniziava a colpire.

Il ritmo era meno serrato, più studiato: di nuovo, aveva messo in pratica i suoi consigli _dopo_ aver fatto di testa sua.

La cosa gli fece sfuggire un sorriso, perché gli ricordava qualcuno di sua conoscenza...qualcuno che incontrava ogniqualvolta vedeva il proprio riflesso. Il Comandante, i primi tempi, non mancava mai di farglielo notare, finché Fabrizio non aveva imparato sulla propria pelle le conseguenze della sua incoscienza. Quel ragazzo, non dovendo andare in guerra, non era probabilmente destinato alle stesse conclusioni.

Ma non era detto. "Non tutti i patrizi sono dei fessi," gli disse, sopra il rumore secco e costante di taglio contro legno. "Molti patroni so' commercianti, o hanno comunque a che fare con le province; quelli sì che ne vedono di cose, specie se so' stati nell'esercito. Sicuro 'sti ambasciatori hanno visto più combattimenti di te, devi fare proprio un buon lavoro per convincerli."

"E 'o farò!" esclamò il giovane con convinzione, continuando a menare fendenti.

"...non se continui a tene' quei cazzo di gomiti larghi, oh! E addrizza pure quella gamba, se non vuoi che l'avversario ti mandi giù con un calcio."

Sospirando sonoramente, il ragazzo corresse ancora una volta la posizione.

"Sai che?" Fabrizio si staccò dal manichino. "Vado a prenderti una spada. Vediamo se con quella combatti meglio."

Fece per andarsene, ma un'esclamazione del giovane lo fece fermare: "Non posso farlo!"

Fabrizio si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. "E perché no?"

"L'hai detto pure tu: quelli non s'impressionano se faccio 'na cosa mediocre. A usa' 'na spada so' boni tutti, pure co' du' spade insieme. E io...beh, io devo proprio impressionarli."

 _Posso? Devo? Uno usa parole così solo quando è costretto da qualcosa._ Ed era bravo a fingere strafottenza, il ragazzino; peccato che ora che Fabrizio l'aveva ascoltato, aveva scoperto da sé il suo gioco. "E perché ci tieni tanto a 'sta cosa? Non per farmi i fatti tuoi, ma visto che per questo torneo ci va di mezzo la mia testa, vorrei tanto sapere cos'è 'sta cosa che ti distrae in continuazione. Magari è la volta buona che te ne liberi e combatti in maniera decente."

Non avrebbe voluto dirglielo in maniera così brusca, soprattutto se in fondo si trattava di una questione delicata, ma d'altra parte non poteva scoprirsi comunque troppo.

Quel ragazzo si rigirò i pugnali in mano, lo sguardo sulle lame - ma più probabilmente sui suoi ricordi. "C'avevi visto giusto, quella volta ai bagni. Io non so' de qua; io vengo da Roma."

"E vorresti tornare a casa…" indovinò Fabrizio.

Il ragazzo annuì. "La mia famiglia sta ancora là. Almeno credo."

Quello ridestò il romano. "Che vuol dire, _almeno credo_?"

"C'hanno fatto schiavi perché papà s'era giocato la casa ai debiti. E pure le mie sorelle, e i miei fratelli. Finì che gli ero rimasto solo io, quando venirono gli esattori alla porta. Io e i miei siamo stati separati al mercato, sono arrivato qua che avevo dieci anni. Loro...ho saputo solo adesso dove so' finiti."

"Dove?"

"Papà sta a fa' il lacchè di un lanista, mamma si occupa della moglie." Tirò su col naso, velocemente per non farsi scoprire e ricacciare indietro quella lacrima traditrice. "Credevo fossero morti." Scrollò di nuovo le spalle, e il capo, riacquistando un aspetto indifferente. "Ma non è che hanno i soldi per comprarsi la libertà...cioè, immagino che non ce li abbiano. Perciò ci devo pensa' io."

Fabrizio iniziava a capire quale fosse il piano di quel giovane scellerato. "Vuoi andare a Roma come gladiatore...e coi compensi dei tuoi combattimenti, intendi comprare la libertà della tua famiglia."

Il ragazzo annuì con decisione.

Poteva capirlo, pensò il romano. Poteva capirlo eccome. Ma schiavo già a dieci anni...se, come pensava, ne erano trascorsi altri dieci fino a quel giorno, aveva impiegato la sua fanciullezza nel macerare quella rabbia che gli aveva visto da che gli aveva fatto agguantare un'arma. Del tutto diverso dai ragazzi che gli passavano avanti per l'addestramento da legionari, che nonostante i gladii e i lividi avevano ancora il tempo di poter vivere la propria fanciullezza, invece tolta troppo presto a quel giovane. Non riuscì a non provare pena per lui.

"Ci vorrà tempo, però, e tanto anche," lo avvertì poi, ricomponendosi in fretta. "Non so se lo sai, ma la paga di un gladiatore non è come quella di un legionario. Li pagano solo se diventano famosi abbastanza. Se non si muore prima…"

"Non importa, ho un piano di riserva."

"Che sarebbe?"

"Una notte me la svigno dal _ludus,_  e quando trovo la casa dove stanno a servizio i miei…" Il giovane tracciò un fendente immaginario, come a tagliare una gola. Sicuramente quella del padrone dei suoi genitori. "...e me li porto via dopo aver fatto a fette le guardie."

A Fabrizio sfuggì un sospiro. "È più un piano per morire sul posto, questo."

"Solo se mi prendono."

"Perciò vuoi diventare un fuorilegge, lasciare che la tua famiglia venga perseguitata ancora e ancora?"

"Almeno saremo _liberi,_ " ribatté il ragazzo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo irato, "e non come adesso, a fare i cani ammaestrati per quattro stronzi reali! Tu puoi pure arrenderti," gli disse ancora, indicandolo con un coltello, "ma io non lo farò! Se non me ne so' annato prima è perché aspettavo l'occasione giusta, ma mò co' 'sto torneo non me la lascio sfuggi' mica; me ne frego se ci va di mezzo la tua testa!"

E detto questo, piantò quel coltello all'incrocio delle assi del manichino, là dove poteva esserci il cuore. Poi tornò a fronteggiare Fabrizio con lo sguardo.

L'ex-pretoriano, nient'affatto impressionato, gli rivolse un'unica domanda soltanto: "Com'è che ti chiami?"

"Ultimo."

"Perché eri l'ultimo dei tuoi fratelli?"

Il ragazzo sospirò seccamente, come se avesse sentito quella congettura un milione di volte. "Sì...e con questo?"

Sorprendendolo, Fabrizio sorrise. "Tu guarda se devo farmi fa' 'na lezione sulla libertà da un ragazzino…" E con quel sorriso beffardo se ne andò. "Continua a pratica', va'!"

"Guarda che non sono un ragazzino!" gli gridò dietro l'altro, ma non ottenne risposta, né che tornasse sui suoi passi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aveva lasciato a Claudio, di cui doveva ammettersi di potersi fidare un poco, la supervisione degli altri schiavi, e se n'era andato ai loro alloggi.

Lì, Fabrizio si sedette sul proprio saccone.

Tirò fuori dall'imbracatura da _doctore_ un chiodo che vi aveva nascosto poco prima, strappato allo steccato mentre nessuno faceva caso a lui. Lo strinse bene tra le dita.

Aprì l'altra mano, quella con cui non usava la spada, rivolgendo il palmo verso l'alto.

Si aggiustò il collare: gli dava fastidio ogniqualvolta si muoveva; non dubitava che sarebbe stato inutile quel suo gesto, dato che gli sarebbe di nuovo ricaduto, sfregandogli contro la pelle già lesa, ma poteva sempre sperare che almeno quella volta sarebbe rimasto fermo.

Prese un bel respiro, detestandosi - stava per fare l'ennesima pazzia, dopotutto - e, stringendo la lingua fra i denti, iniziò a passare quel chiodo sul palmo, incidendo la pelle e facendo già sgorgare le prime stille di sangue.

 

 

 

Trattenne un sibilo, mentre Simone gli bucava di nuovo la pelle con l'ago, la mano poggiata sul suo banco. "L'ultima volta non faceva così male…"

"Questo perché l'ultima volta avevi ben altro a cui pensare, invece di un taglio con le armi dei tuoi gladiatori." Simone spezzò il filo tra le dita, e si riprese l'ago. Poi prese un panno e lo porse al suo paziente. "Tienilo premuto sulla ferita per un po'."

L'involto era umido e puzzava di qualcosa che fece strizzare gli occhi a Fabrizio, ma fece come gli era stato detto.

Quasi non saltò per quanto gli bruciò la mano a contatto con la stoffa. "Ma facevi il torturatore, prima?!"

Simone si voltò a mettere a posto i suoi strumenti. "Me l'hanno chiesto, in effetti, ma ho preferito di no," rispose in tono divertito.

Fabrizio buttò un occhio in giro: la _taberna_ era confusionaria come al solito. E soprattutto, vi erano solo loro due. "C’è una cosa che non capisco…”

“E sarebbe?”

“Gli schiavi, qui, sembrano tutti contenti di lavorare per la corte.”

“È che non avrebbero altro posto dove andare,” replicò Simone, sedendosi alla sua sediola. “Meglio servire sotto un tetto che morire di fame là fuori, non trovi?”

“Sì, ma...mi sorprende che so' così docili,” ribatté Fabrizio in tono stupito, e in fondo lo era anche. “A Roma usano la frusta o il bastone per tenerli in riga. Qui non ho visto un solo schiavo con delle cicatrici, o con un po' di paura in corpo.”

“Perché non sono tutti incoscienti come te. Sanno cos’avrebbero da perdere, nel caso. Non credere che non abbiano paura della pena, comunque…”

“E nessuno ha mai provato a scappare da qui, deduco.”

“Hai visto lo strapiombo che c’è là fuori?” Simone indicò con un pollice un punto alle sue spalle. “Dovrebbero non solo sfuggire alle guardie, ma anche scalare la parete di roccia fino a terra. Il castello è situato su un’altura, per cui, tanto vale piegare la testa invece di ritrovarsela su una picca...o peggio, sfracellata al suolo.”

Fabrizio strinse le labbra, non soltanto per il bruciore del disinfettante. “M’è toccato bene, in pratica…”

“Spero tu non stia pensando quello che sto pensando…" gli disse Simone, in tono di celato avvertimento.

“Di sicuro terrò la mia testa lontana dalle picche,” replicò Fabrizio, dandogli indietro quel panno. “Almeno per un altro po’...”

Simone sospirò profondamente, sprofondando un altro po’ nella sua sediola, e si rassegnò a vedere quel pazzo andarsene, con un’aria sardonica in volto che non prometteva nulla di buono.

 

* * *

 

Le sue "reclute", tra l'altro, consumavano il pasto del pranzo nel recinto invece che insieme al resto della servitù. Li tenevano proprio come degli animali, aveva pensato Fabrizio: ai _castra praetoria_ , almeno, loro facevano sedere i ragazzi sotto un portico per mangiare.

Ringraziò chi gli aveva portato le sue ciotole con acqua e sbobba di pane e verdure. Se non altro, non li cibavano a paglia come i cavalli.

Diede un'occhiata d'intorno: le guardie, esterne all'arena, passeggiavano tranquille in attesa di darsi il cambio, cosa che sarebbe avvenuta di lì a poco; i suoi allievi si erano riuniti nei soliti crocchi sotto al sole, le armi appresso o abbandonate accanto ai bersagli.

E, come solito, Ultimo era l'unico che mangiasse da solo, seduto con la schiena poggiata contro lo steccato. Si era messo nel posto in cui Fabrizio lo vedeva sempre: accanto all'ultimo manichino della fila, così da riprendere subito l'allenamento. Sembrava instancabile, e ora aveva anche capito il perché.

Scambiò un'occhiata con Claudio, ma l'altro era impegnato in una chiacchierata col capellone e un altro paio di persone.

E le guardie si erano appena allontanate per andare a mangiare anche loro.

E non c'era nessuna figurina bianca a scrutarli da sotto l'arco che si apriva nella rocca.

Fingendo una calma che non provava, Fabrizio si diresse verso Ultimo.

Come lo vide arrivare, il ragazzo mise subito da parte le ciotole e si alzò in piedi.

Fabrizio gli fece segno di risedersi. "Sai, anch'io ho lasciato qualcuno a Roma," iniziò, sedendoglisi accanto. "Ho un figlio, più o meno della tua età. È da quando mi hanno preso che non lo vedo."

"Ho sentito che ti hanno catturato i tuoi commilitoni, e che è stato l'imperatore stesso a venderti al principe," gli disse invece Ultimo. "È vero anche questo?"

"Beh…più o meno." Fabrizio si grattò una tempia col manico del cucchiaio. "Comunque sia, volevo dirti che so come ti senti...che sei prigioniero qui e vorresti solo rivedere le persone a cui vuoi bene. Ti capisco."

"Beh...grazie." Ultimo pareva stupito. E anche senza difese alzate.

Quello diede una spinta alle intenzioni di Fabrizio: "Che ora mi vedi obbedire come un cagnolino al principe, non vuol dire che ci sto a fa' il suo servo a vita. Pure io voglio tornare dalla mia famiglia. E so' disposto a tutto, se ce n'ho la possibilità." Gli rivolse lo sguardo. "E tu?"

Ultimo parve colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda, perché esitò, gli occhi spalancati. "Certo che so' disposto a tutto pure io!" esclamò di rimando.

Fabrizio si guardò intorno per vedere se qualcuno li avesse notati, poi gli fece segno di abbassare i toni. "Ora come ora, addestrarvi è tutto quello che posso fare. Tenere lo sguardo basso, così quelli della corte pensano che ho mollato. Ma il torneo non è un'assicurazione che uno degli ambasciatori ci noti e ci porti a casa, capisci?"

Ultimo annuì, improvvisamente attento.

"Poi, sai, stavo a pensa'…" Fabrizio rimestò il suo pranzo nella ciotola. "Un gruppo di schiavi non può fa' nulla contro i loro padroni. Ma degli schiavi che sanno combattere…" Tornò a guardare il ragazzo al suo fianco, sperando che avesse colto l'allusione.

E, a giudicare dal sorriso che si fece spazio sul suo volto, doveva essere proprio così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **saccone** : i materassi esistevano già nell'antica Roma, sacchi di stoffa ripieni di paglia o piume per i più ricchi.  
>  _ludus_ = la scuola dei gladiatori, dove inoltre alloggiavano.  
>  **Ultimo** : contrariamente alla mia famosa pigrizia, so pure io che il cantante ha un nome tutto suo, ma il suo pseudonimo a mio parere suonava bene nel contesto storico ~~almeno quello...~~


End file.
